AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT
by Lynzi Mills
Summary: How could answering a wrong number change Clarissa St James life? Easy, when the voice on the line turned out to be the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1 Mystery caller

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI

AS FATE WOULD HAVE IT

CHAPTER ONE

MYSTERY CALLER

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Urg.' I groaned angrily.

'It's my time off, sod off.'

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The blasted alarm kept repeating.

I lifted a pillow lazily. Opened one eye and aimed toward the insistent, flashing, continually beeping, bane of my existence.

Said alarm clock fell noisily onto the floor.

I held my breath.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Damn it!' I seethed, throwing the duvet back and padding toward my bloody tormentor.

'Oh crap! That's another 50p in the swear box.'

I picked it up gingerly. Marched determinedly to the window. Opened it, and threw the piece of crap down into the garden below, where it joined a couple of its predecessor's.

I grinned, 'alarm clock graveyard.'

Unfortunately, unlike some people who were able to just climb back into their warm, snuggly bed and drift back into oblivion. I was awake, wide awake.

I sighed.

Thursday bloody morning. First day of my holiday and up at 7.50am.

What the hell was I going to do today?

I yawned.

Right. Shower, coffee and toast, then decide.

So in that order, my morning commenced.

The hot shower was refreshing.

The stress of being awoken so abruptly, gradually eased from my tired muscles, as the spikes of heat jetted over my body.

The person who invented power showers should get a bloody medal.

Just my opinion.

Shower done. I blow dried my ridiculously long hair and pulled it roughly into a pony-tail.

Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

I wandered into my kitchen. Filled the coffee machine absent mindedly and while I waited for my quick fix of caffeine, I walked out to the side garden to check on the unfortunate remains of my alarm clock.

I laughed aloud when I heard a quiet, uneven, beep, beep, beep.

Oh well, a trip to the pound shop for a new one was in order.

Coffee in hand I sat on my sofa and switched on the television to Sky news.

'Let's see what's going on in the world.' I said to myself.

Um, maybe now is good time to introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Clarrie James. Full name, Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St. James.

I know a real mouthful right?

It seems my mother had a thing for a past and our present Queen.

I'm a writer.

A published writer. Albeit under a pen name or rather three pen names, for three different genres of writing.

Claire Jameson. Author of Romantic fiction. Published under Mills and Boon publications.

Clarissa Dominique. Published under Black Lace Erotica publications.

Cassie James. Published under numerous fan fiction internet sites.

I have to say my favourite type of writing.

Well, we all like a little fantasy…Right?

I've currently finished the final rewrite of my first novel, using my own name. It's called, 'Grace and Favor.'

My agent Ruth, already indicating some interest from unnamed parties, as to the film rights.

'Grace and Favor.' A brief synopsis.

Rom com, pure and simple.

Damian Grace. World renown classical pianist, falls for lead singer of all girl rock band Chastity Favor.

It's funny, angsty and rather sexy. All the ingredients needed for a good chick flick, apparently.

Anyway, its Thursday.

I'd promised myself a week off as soon as my book had gone to the publishers.

No bloody work for one whole week.

God, the news was depressing.

Wars, murders, house prices falling, flick it off.

I decided I had three choices.

Stay in cosy house and vegetate. Go shopping or go for a walk on the beach?

Clear out the cobwebs with the fresh sea air.

I decided on my third option.

I grabbed my leather jacket. Slipped on my Nikes. Grabbed my bag, keys and iphone and headed out of the door.

As the black clouds rolled in from the mainland. I thought it best to drive down to Ventnor.

I climbed into my Landrover. My pride and joy but as I pushed in the key to start 'Bessie' up my phone rang.

'Damn!' I groaned, sure it was my sister Alicia, checking up on me.

I didn't recognise the number though.

'Hi.' I said tentatively.

'Lizzy. I need to speak to you…Like now, where the fuck are you?' A rather posh male voice, growled angrily.

I glared at my phone. 'Excuse me?' I asked, taken aback by the rude, gruff questioning.

'Lizzy, look I'm sorry love. I just…I really need to chat.' He went on.

'Um…I think you have the wrong number.'

'Liz! Don't fuck about. I'm not in the mood for your games. I have a problem Liz and I…'

'Look Mr Angry. You have the wrong number.' I told him insistently.

'No. I have the right number. Lizzy, please I need your help.' The man groaned.

'For the last time…I am not Lizzy.'

'Then why have you got Lizzie's fucking cell phone.' He snarled.

'This is not Lizzie's mobile phone I can assure you, it's mine.'

There was silence for what seemed like minutes. I ended the call.

'Jerk.' I seethed.

My phone went off again.

I huffed impatiently.

'Yes.' I asked sharply.

'Liz, please don't hang up…I'm sorry…I.' Same idiot's voice, God was he deaf?

I cleared my throat.

'Did you not hear me?' I snapped. 'I'm not your girlfriend Liz and if I were. I would have hung up the phone on your arse.'

'My…Girlfriend?' The stranger asked incredulously.

'Well…Whoever she is.' I growled angrily.

'Sister.' He replied sheepishly.

'Pardon me?'

'Lizzy… Is my sister.' He said emphatically.

'Whatever. I am not she. You have the wrong number.' I reiterated, again.

'No! This is my sister's number. I know I've had a few beers but I pressed all the right buttons.'

I sighed heavily.

He was certainly pressing all the wrong buttons now though.

Great a pissed up brother, looking for an argument with his sibling.

'Look Mr Angry. I can assure you that this is my phone. I am not Lizzy. I do not have any brothers and if you don't mind me saying. Your drunken tirade will not assist you in procuring your sisters assistance with your…Um…Problem.' I stated categorically.

After another long silent pause, I heard one word. 'Bollocks.'

'Charming…And good day to you too, wanker.' I snapped, clicking my phone off.

What a rude, obnoxious, plum in the gob, silver spoon up his arse.

Whatever, prat.

Damn, damn, damn. Another £1 in the swearbox.

Damn it…The dickhead.

At this rate I'll soon have enough in the swearbox to have my dream holiday to Canada.

Like I needed to save for that.

What with my grandfather leaving my sister and I his entire fortune. Including my house, within its own estate and my sisters Mayfair flat in London. I could book a first class flight to Vancouver tomorrow.

Of course, I would have to persuade the executors to relinquish the money.

The trust fund set up by gramps, becomes all mine in a few weeks, on my 25th birthday.

July 28th will be the day I become totally independent.

I earn a good amount to swell the coffers mind you.

It seems my books are rather popular but as Alicia, my sister says. Once the solicitors and trust fund executives can no longer dictate how I am able to spend my own money. My life will change.

I started up my car, shaking my head to try and get rid of this anger I was feeling toward the faceless, dickwad arse.

Don't go there…He's gone…Forget him.

I did wonder though if his sister Lizzy would take that crap?

If he'd been my brother. I'd have slapped him upside his head if he spoke to me like that.

I smiled as a vision of his sister, knocking the petulance out of his grumpy arse, filled my head.

As I drove toward my destination.

My mind emptying of the visions and the angry voice ringing in my ears faded, my phone rang.

I clicked on hands free.

'Hi, Clarrie here.' Bloody hell! I never answer my phone with my name..

'Um…Hi…Ah, Clarrie…It's Lizzie's brother. Um…Mr Angry…'

I didn't answer.

'Ah…Are you there?'

I ignored him reaching to end the call.

'I'm really sorry…I…Well….I actually did press the wrong number. I…Ah…I changed a 5 to a 6 on the last digit of my sisters cell phone number. Fuck, I really am sorry.' He said quietly.

Squirm you little worm. I thought but never said aloud.

'So…Um…Hello…Fuck…Are you there? Well I know you are, you haven't ended the call.'

'I can soon remedy that.' I snapped. Ending the call immediately.

'Take that arse face.' I growled, grinning wickedly.

I pulled into the almost empty car park and stopped.

I looked out over the view before me.

The sea.

It was choppy out there today, windy too but at least it wasn't raining… Yet.

I grabbed my beanie hat from the back seat. Zipped up my jacket and opened the car door to step out and breathe in the sea breeze.

Before my feet touched the ground…My phone went off…Again.

I ignored it. Leaving it in the car and began walking along the sea front.

The wind was blowing a hooley. That's an old Isle of Wight term for blowing a gale, but it was so refreshing.

The cold wind whipping across my face, making my skin tingle.

There were a few other crazy's risking the storm, but at least the rain was staying away.

I wandered into the arcade and wasted a couple of pounds trying to win a small toy dog, from the crane machine.

My hand eye co-ordination was crap, so no chance of that.

I got myself a coffee and sat in fascination. Watching a chap fight an umbrella. It kept flicking inside out. 'Why bother mate, it's blowing a bloody force 10 gale.' I laughed silently.

At least I thought it was silently, until I noticed the girl behind the counter chuckling with me.

Here we go Clarrie, the bloody VF's back.

I wandered slowly back to my car.

Took off my hat and shook my hair.

The damned phone going off again.

Oh Lord…Only two hours peace and quiet, does not a happy Clarrie make.

'Yes.' I hissed. Literally hissed.

'Um.' One word. Not even a word but it was enough for me to recognise the half wit, posh git, orally inept, idiotic twit's voice.

'Before you say another um, ah or fuck. I have something to say.' I grumbled exasperatedly.

'Ok…ay.' He chuckled audibly.

Oh no he didn't. Did he?

'Are you laughing at me arsehole?'

'Um…I…Um…Just wanted, well…Sorry…' He was definitely laughing.

Red rag to a bull matey.

'You fucking moron. You think its funny to call a complete stranger and scream abuse at her? Do you? You cretin?'

Oh no. Don't do it Clarrie. Don't you dare, I admonished myself silently.

Too late…Far too late.

Tears of frustration and anger began rolling down my cheeks.

I sniffed loudly. 'Why don't you leave me the hell alone?' I sobbed, my voice hitching.

'Oh my God…Are you crying?' He asked incredulously.

I didn't reply for fear of another frustrated sob breaking out.

'Hey look…I…Oh shit…I didn't mean to upset you. Oh this is really fucked up.' He groaned.

I'm afraid my temper came to the fore. I took a calming breath…and started.

'Do you really think, I would be in the slightest bit emotionally charged, as to cry over an ignoramus like you? A person who verbally abuses his own sister over the phone, when he has a problem he's not man enough to sort out himself…Do you genuinely believe I would shed one solitary bloody tear, over an ignominious tyke?' I yelled angrily.

I was on a roll.

'Now just wait a minute there Miss Clarrie. You don't know me from Adam and quite frankly. I guess we should thank God for small mercies. I have attempted to apologise for my awful behaviour but honestly, if you're not woman enough to accept that apology then…'

'Please…Mr Angry. Don't try and turn the tables on me.' I began but was cut off.

'Rob.' He said abruptly.

'Whatever. Mr Rob. I think the time for apologies is way past its sell by date, don't you?'

'I couldn't agree more Miss Clarrie…Goodbye.' He said and the phone went dead.

I sat staring in disbelief at my iphone, for well over 5 minutes.

How dare he end the call before I had said my piece.

Who the hell did he think he was?

He'd ruined my whole day, with his barbaric behaviour.

A caveman, my Nana would have called him.

My imaginative mind went into overdrive picturing a hairy Neanderthal. Club in hand, dragging his woman into his cave by the hair!

I was so not ready to relinquish the title of 'Best at cutting people off abruptly' accolade my sister had bestowed upon me.

I dialled last caller, On the 3rd ring the dickhead answered.

'Hi…Um…Hello.' He said quietly.

What was that in his voice?

Was he afraid to answer his own phone?

It almost made me rethink the angry rebuttal I had planned…almost.

'Mr Rob. It's me Miss Clarrie.' I told him in my best business like tone.

'Oh fuck!' He exclaimed. 'How did you get this number?'

'You called me remember? I simply…Redialled.' I said sarcastically.

Did I mention, I love sarcasm?

'So…Are you calling to apologise?'

I gasped. 'You are kidding right? Me apologise?' I felt my anger returning, threatening physical abuse if he'd been anywhere near me.

'I was most certainly not kidding Miss Clarrie.'

'Well I'm extremely sorry to disappoint you Mr Rob but I actually called to do this…' I clicked off.

Take that you disgustingly, posh voiced, smooth as silk, sexy humming….' Oh crap!

What the hell is that? I was losing it big time.

I needed to get laid, as Alicia would say.

I was so wound up by the …Writer or not…I couldn't think of suitably, disgusting enough word to describe the…Tosser!

I got back out of my car. Pulled my beanie back on and just walked.

My phone went off as I walked along the beach. Daydreaming as to how my mystery caller looked.

I imagined a body builder type. All brawn and no brain.

Although, his voice was quite posh. Maybe a grotty yachty, as we islanders call the stuck-up, rich gits that visit the island once a year for Cowe's week.

'Hello.' I drawled, in my sexy 'come and get me' tone.

'Clarrie. I have some wonderful news sweety.' It was Ruth Jenkins my agent.

'Oh hi Ruth.' I answered. A little embarrassed at the sexy drawl, I'd answered her call with.

'Are you sitting down lovey? You should be sitting down. Are you ready?' She stated excitedly.

'Ruth, will you tell me already?'

'Summit Entertainment want to buy the film rights to your book.' She gushed.

I was gobsmacked.

'But it hasn't even gone into print yet. How?'

'Okay I'll explain. Apparently someone is a fan of yours. Has read all your books, even the erotica stuff. They contacted me through Curtis Brown.'

She began explaining in detail how someone. No name no pack drill. Found out about the novel I was writing and immediately wanted to turn it into a movie.

Holy shit! A bloody movie?

'I sent the rough draft…And they came back with an offer. Of course, you have the final say Clarrie. You have all the rights, from the screen writer, male lead, female lead, locations, everything. It would make you a very rich young woman.' Ruth continued. 'Not that you need the money, I know but…'

As a writer…I couldn't think of a word to say. Not one that could be repeated anyway!

'Look my dear. I'll let you get on with your week off. Don't forget the meeting at Curtis Brown next

Tuesday. Alright? We'll talk more then. Clarrie…Are you still there?'

'Um…Sorry Ruth. I'm a little shell shocked actually.' I confessed sheepishly.

'Well if you accept Summits offer, we have to talk about getting you a manager and publicist. Probably a personal assistant, maybe a secretary.'

'Whoa! Stop right there Ruth. Why would I need all those people. You and I have managed quite well without an entourage.'

'But things will be different if your book is turned into a film Clarrie.' Ruth replied casually. 'Look we'll talk more on Tuesday alright?'

I had a creeping feeling that Ruth Jenkins knew something I didn't.

Something I wasn't yet privy too. Something I may not like.

'Clarrie…Tuesday 11-30, okay?' Ruth asked. Snapping me from my thoughts.

'Yes, yes Ruth. I'll see you Tuesday.' I replied and ended the call.

I gazed down at my iphone incredulously.

I was sitting on a huge boulder looking out over the sea.

Watching the white horses crashing into each other in the distance.

An enormous container ship passing the island, on its way to Southampton docks and Ruth's words repeating like a broken record in my head.

'Someone is a fan of yours.'

Well, that was nice.

I knew a lot of people enjoyed my books.

'Has read all your romance and erotica stuff.'

Wait a minute…How did the so called fan know I'd written both sets of books?

What was the point of pseudonyms?

I sighed and grimaced as my phone vibrated in my hand, almost causing me to drop the damned thing into the wet sand.

'Hello.' I asked the unknown caller lamentably.

'Miss Clarrie…It's Rob Pa…'

'Oh great. Just what I needed. Please stop calling me Mr Angry. Don't ruin my day anymore than you have already. Just go about your business and leave me alone.' I said firmly.

I wasn't mad. I said please. I asked nicely.

'Are you having a rough day too?' I was taken aback by his sudden change in tone.

He sounded, well, sad is the only way to describe his voice now.

'I'm having a really…Strange day actually.' I confessed.

'Really? How so?' He asked. He seemed interested…I mean really interested.

'Well…Apart from a very rude encounter with an obnoxious twat…Several times today.

I have in fact had some rather good news but…' I suddenly felt very conscious about discussing my good news with a complete stranger.

'Do tell.' He said enthusiastically. 'I could do with hearing some good news for a change, even if its not mine.'

'Ah…Well…I'm a writer and…I'm about to be published.' I blurted out.

Not giving away the real story. 'Wow! That's amazing. Congratulations. I'll have to look out for your book Miss Clarrie .' The velvety voiced stranger giggled.

It was infectious.

The giggle I mean and quite astoundingly, I found myself giggling right along with him.

As my girly giggles continued. I wondered. Why the hell was I giggling?

He started laughing, deep guffaws of laughter rang in my ear.

'Why the hell are we laughing? I should be mad at you…' I chuckled uncontrollably.

'I'm…Ha Ha…Fucked if I know…Ha Ha.' He chortled through his laughter.

'Oh…My…God…Please stop…I'm crying here.'

'Ha ha…Jesus…I can't remember the last time…'

'I guess…I'll have to change your name…From Mr Angry to Mr Happy.' I chuckled jokingly.

'Yeah. I suppose you will Clarrie.' He said, as his cheeky infectious laughing fit slowly subsided.

'Oh crikey. I'm getting some really strange looks from people here Mr Happy.' I giggled, glancing up from the beach and spotting a young couple, watching me quizzically from the promenade.

'Where exactly is here?'

'Ventnor on the Isle…'

'Isle of Wight.' The stranger finished my sentence.

'Yes. Do you know it?'

'Very well, in fact…I um…Don't freak out okay but…I'm actually on my way there for a few days.'

'What? Here? On my island?' I stuttered nervously.

'Your island?' He chuckled. 'Do you own it then?'

'No…Obviously not. I just meant…My island, where I live, Mr Sarcastic.'

He laughed again. 'I stand corrected Miss Clarrie. Look I'm really sorry about…The ah…Misunderstanding this morning, okay?'

'Well…Thanks for the…Apology. I have to go. Have fun on my…On the island Mr Happy.' I said quietly.

'Wait Clarrie…I don't. Well, I'm usually adverse to this kind of suggestion but…Could I…I mean, would you…um…Would you like to…Well…'

'Spit it out.' I said impatiently.

'Would you like to meet me? I mean, when I get there. For a drink perhaps or dinner maybe.' He said in a rush.

'Meet you?'

'Yes…You sound…Well…To be honest. You sound nice and well, you made me laugh and…I think I owe you a proper apology'

'But you don't know anything about me and vice versa.' I told him.

There was a long pause.

'Okay well. You're obviously female. Your name is Clarrie and you're a writer who is about to be published. You live in my favourite part of the world. You're articulate, intelligent and funny. You like sarcasm and from your voice, I'd say you were in your late teens early twenties. Am I right so far?' He asked questioningly.

You know this voice was definitely getting to me.

There was something kind of familiar about it.

Hells teeth. What if the voice belonged to one of my past, few and far between one night stands?

I could count on one hand the number of conquests I'd had, in fact, I could count on three fingers.

I know pathetic right?

Twenty-four years old and still so inexperienced.

How the hell did I manage to write 7 Erotica books I hear you ask?

A good imagination and research, is my answer.

I certainly didn't write from experience.

'Are you still there?' The stranger asked.

'Yeah I'm here and yes, you're right. Well almost. I'm actually twenty-four.' I told him matter-of-factly.

'Ah, then I have the advantage of being older than you. I'm 25.' He laughed. There was that bloody laugh again…Infectious!

'Okay, so you're 25. Your name's Rob, you like to swear like a trooper and drink apparently. You have a sister called Lizzy…Anything else I should know? Are you a psychopath?' Oh for the love of all that's holy…Clarrie! What the hell…

He chuckled. 'Well I'm hardly likely to admit it, even if I was, now am I?'

'No…I suppose not. Okay, so what do you do for a living?' I asked questioningly.

'I…Um…Well I'm in security actually. I'm a personal bodyguard.' He answered.

I could hear a slight giggle in his voice. Ha…I was right…All brawn.

'Really…That's interesting. So who are you guarding now?'

My writer's brain going into overdrive.

I could get some background for a new story maybe.

'Um…Well…I'm not really allowed to say…You know confidentiality and all that.'

'Ohhh…Someone famous then?' I pushed. Knowing all the rock stars that would be visiting the island this week-end. I tried to imagine who he was working for.

'Oh please tell me it's Kings of Leon?' I asked, a little of my rock chick persona coming out to play.

'Sorry…I can't admit or deny that.' He laughed.

I could hear a noise suddenly, in the background, shouting almost screaming.

Lots of voices, then his.

'Oh shit Dean. Shut the fucking door quick.'

I heard a door slam. A car door by the sound of the loud clunk.

'Um…Clarrie, can I call you back? I have a bit of a situation here. I'm sorry. I have to go.'

'Okay bye then.' But he'd already ended the call.

Weird! The only word for it.

Weird and oddly…Well…Scary actually.

Hearing all that shouting and his obviously panicky voice made me wonder.

Who the hell was on the end of the line, and who was he guarding?


	2. Chapter 2 OMG

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER TWO

O.M.G

I walked back to my car, then drove home, stopping at the local supermarket to pick up a few items. Some fruit, Oreo's, milk, bread, frozen pizza, a bottle of wine and my other vice, cigarettes.

I drove home listening to my favourite CD.

After putting away the shopping, pouring myself a glass of Zinfandel and wandering back into the lounge I fired up my laptop to check my emails.

There was one from Ruth, reminding me of my meeting in London on Tuesday.

One from sister, reminding me not to book into a hotel for my week long stay in the city, I was staying at her fabulous Mayfair flat.

She'd arranged nights out too.

I groaned.

That usually meant mixing with her Sloan ranger friends. Sitting in the VIP area of some exclusive London nightclub and being bored to tears.

I was not a dancer. I did not enjoy getting sloshed. Well, maybe occasionally and I most definitely didn't pander to Alicia's friends constant name dropping.

The last email was from Summit Entertainment!

From: Tony Davidson. For Summit Entertainment LLC

To: Miss Clarissa St. James.

As head of acquisitions for Summit Entertainment I would be extremely interested in procuring the film rights to your novel, 'Grace and Favor'

After viewing the draft copy of your novel, I can say categorically the said novel is high on our priority list.

I look forward to discussing this matter with you personally, at your earliest convenience.

Yours most sincerely,

Tony Davidson. Head of Acquisitions. Summit Entertainment LLC.

Holy crap! Ruth was right. My book…A movie.

I couldn't contain my excitement and so, as my phone began trilling away, it found me dancing around my lounge hysterically.

I breathlessly answered.

'Hello.' I breathed.

'Well…Hello to you too.' The stranger replied with a giggle.

'Oh hello Mr Happy.' I laughed back.

'Either you're very excited to be talking to me or…I've interrupted a heavy make out session.' He laughed jokingly.

'Huh?' Oh yes, very articulate Clarissa.

'Don't get me wrong, you know the heavy breathing is very sexy but I'd hate to think I had interrupted you and your boyfriend.' He said seriously.

The penny dropped with a loud clang.

'Oh no! I wasn't, I'm not…I was just…' I gabbled incoherently, feeling a roaring blush blast onto my cheeks.

'So no boyfriend then?'

'No…No boyfriend.' I stuttered.

'And you're not…Married?'

'Hell no! Most definitely not.' I told him adamantly. 'Chance would be a fine thing.'

'So you'd like to be then?' He chuckled.

'Like to be what?'

I had to ask as I had already forgotten the question because of his mesmerising chuckle.

I swear, he could make CD's of that chuckle and sell it as an anti-depressant.

'Married.'

Again…Penny dropping…Ker…Ching!

'Oh crap! I said that out loud didn't I?'

Blush, what blush?

It was more like a full scale thermonuclear explosion blasting my face.

'Yeah you did…Ha ha but don't worry. I won't tell anyone.' He guffawed hysterically.

'So what was all the noise earlier?' I asked attempting to change the subject, it worked instantly, he stopped laughing.

'You heard that did you? It was nothing just…Well, there was a big crowd at the ferry terminal that's all.' He said nonchalantly.

'The ferry?' I gasped.

'Yeah, Yarmouth. I'm on your island. In fact, I'm driving through Newport as we speak. It's pretty crowded here too.' He said.

'It's the Isle of Wight Music Festival this week-end. Newport's always crowded then.' I told him informatively.

'Yeah I know, that's why I'm here. For the concerts, Kings of Leon, should be great. Are you going?'

'Yes I am actually. I go every year. I love it. Have you been before?'

'No, I'm a festival virgin.' He laughed. 'But my sister Lizzy has. She told me what a fabulous time she had last year. She's actually the reason why I came. That and the fact that…Well, I needed a break…That's all.'

There was a long pause but I could hear a muffled deeper voice say, 'Clifftops.'

'Oh you're staying at the Clifftops?' I asked, a little guiltily for eavesdropping on the strangers private conversation.

'Um…Yeah. Yes I am, why?' He asked worriedly.

'Oh no reason. It's just a long way from the concert venue, especially as there is a lovely new hotel right next door.'

'I know but I love Ventnor and Sandown. It kind of brings back memories for me, you know?'

'Oh…Right.' The writer in me was intrigued.

'Anyway, when can I meet you?'

'I…' Yeah, I gasped, so shoot me.

'How about this evening? Dinner? I know this great pub on the front at Ventnor. Dean…What's the name of that pub?' I heard him ask someone.

'The Lobster Pot.' I told him.

I should be an ambassador for the island.

I knew most of the pubs and clubs around and had frequented the best, The Lobster Pot for years.

'Yes, that's it. Great place, brilliant atmosphere and lovely pub grub.' He chortled. 'So can I pick you up, say at seven.'

'Um…I.'

'Please.'

'I don't even know your name.' I mumbled nervously.

'It's Robert. Robert…Ransom.' He declared hesitantly.

'Well Robert. It's very nice to almost meet you. My name is Clarissa St. James.' I announced.

There was a long silence. A pregnant pause some writer's call it, then…

'Holy fuck!' He exclaimed. 'This is too fucking weird.'

'I beg your pardon.' I growled.

Why had my name made him so…Aggravated?

'Oh this is just too fucking extraordinary.' He announced.

'You know, Mr Angry has made an appearance again, so….' I was shocked, stunned, completely and utterly flabbergasted. In fact, my flabber couldn't have been anymore gasted!

'I'm sorry,' He said. 'Gut reaction. I promise I'll explain but first…We have to meet. You have to see me, I mean…You need to meet me, in person Clarrie and not in public.'

'I don't understand. One minute you're Mr Wonderful and the next you act as though I told you my name was Jackie the Ripper or something.'

'Look, give me your address. I'm coming straight there. You have to see for yourself, alright?'

I wasn't alright.

I was far from alright, okay so what's the opposite of all right? All wrong?

Then I was completely all fucking wrong!

'Clarrie, I have to tell you who I am. Please don't freak out though, okay?'

'Fine…Who the hell are you?' I asked somewhat annoyed now.

I was getting sick of Mr Angry, Mr Happy, Mr Ransom or whatever the hell his name was.

'My real name is…' He gulped audibly. 'Robert Pattinson.'

'Yeah right and I'm Megan Fox. Pull the other one it's got bells on it.' I giggled.

'Clarissa...My name is Robert Pattinson.' He said, very slowly.

I dropped my phone. 'Holy fucking shit.'

'Clarissa, you do realise you said that aloud, right?' He asked quietly.

'Oh hells teeth. Robert…Toby Jugg…Cedric Diggory…Tyler…Oh crap…Jacob…Oh my God, Pattinson.'

I didn't scream but it was touch and go there for a second.

I wasn't a Twifan by any stretch of the imagination but an Rpatz fan I most definitely was and proud of it.

The first time I'd seen him was in the Haunted Airman on the BBC. I told my sister then, that he would be a big star one day.

The next time was the Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory character. He was brilliant and I cried like a baby when he died. It was the only Harry film I bought on DVD.

I loved Remember Me and again cried buckets when Tyler was killed in the Twin Towers.

My favourite movie this year though, I've seen it six times, Water for Elephants.

Oh yes, I was absolutely, categorically, without question a Robert Pattinson fan and well, my fan fiction persona. Her favourite subject was none other than…Mr Angry/Happy/Ransom himself.

Oh God the embarrassment if he'd ever read any of those stories.

'I'm sorry Robert…I've calmed down now.'

I heard him clear his throat and take a deep breath. Either that or he was taking a long drag from a cigarette.

'Do you still want to meet me Clarrie. I completely understand if you say no.' He stated categorically.

It was my turn to swallow heavily. 'I should tell you Robert. I am a fan, not a crazed, obsessive screamer but definitely a fan although I'm not a Twifan.' I added quickly.

'Oh so you're not into Edward then?' He laughed.

'He's not my favourite character.' I laughed myself, mainly at the absurdity of the situation.

'Well that's good to know. I should hate for you to be disappointed with me.' He giggled nervously. 'So do I get your address Clarissa or do you want to forget it?' He asked with a sigh.

Was that disappointment I could hear.

I laughed aloud. 'Are you kidding me Rob? Of course I still want to meet you. I have to see for myself if those fingers of yours are as long as they look.' I giggled.

'Oh! So my hands are your favourite part of me?' He groaned.

'Oh no Rob. They're just for starters.' I laughed.

As soon as the words left my mouth. I covered it with my hand. 'Damn verbalisation filter.' I mumbled.

'Do you always say what you think Clarissa?'

'No, only when talking to hot Hollywood heart throbs apparently.' Damn, there it goes again.

He laughed a deep throaty laugh.

I gave him my address for his driver, no less, to tap into the GPS in the car.

'Well that's handy Clarissa. We're almost there. Five minutes Joe says.' He laughed.

'Oh crap! I have to go…See you in five?' I gabbled.

'For a writer Clarissa you're not very inventive with your curses, are you?' He chuckled wickedly.

'I have my favourites…As do you Mr Pattinson, bye.' I clicked off.

Was that Rude? Possibly. Was that necessary? Abso…bloody…lutely.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom. Grabbed clean jeans, clean T-shirt, a fresh shirt, put it all on as though my life depended on it.

Pulled my hair out of the messy ponytail and brushed it, leaving it down my back…No…Too dangerous. I might sit on it.

How cool would that be for him to see my head snap back like an idiot, because I sat on my own hair.

Fuck it.

I put it back up, this time in a plait on one side, hanging over my shoulder.

Make-up? Where the hell was my make up bag? The long ignored, brought out on high days and holidays make-up bag.

Oh damn it…No time.

I could hear the car tyres crunching as they rolled up the gravel driveway, leading to my front door.

I ran to the window and gasped as I saw the black car stop and the front and back doors open simultaneously.

A huge blond man jumping out from the front passenger seat, looking around cautiously.

'No crazy Twifan's here.' I said quietly, as I watched him and then…The man…Robert, sex on legs…be still my beating heart, please don't give me that grin, you'll melt my panties, Pattinson, stepped out of the back of the car.

I laughed.

Tatty Black Nikes first, followed by frayed and holey jeans. One hole strategically placed across the front of his left knee, hmmm.

My God it was true…He loved layers!

The more the better it seemed.

White T-shirt, blue tartan shirt, unzipped hoodie, hood pulled over the obligatory LB baseball cap and the iconic Raybans.

He was delicious.

I bit my lip nervously.

'Don't be such an idiot Clarissa, there is no way in hell he would be in the slightest bit interested in you.' I cautioned myself sternly. 'Come on, snap out of it.'

I checked the mirror, oh crumbs!

Way too much…I looked like him.

Blue jeans, albeit in better condition than his.

A T-shirt and blue check shirt.

I changed the latter for a red check as the door bell rang.

'Hang on, I'm coming.'

I called, as I slid down the long bannister from the first floor to the ground floor.

I walked the few steps, taking a couple of calming breaths and opened the creaking, ancient Oak door.

He pushed his sun glasses up off of his face. 'Clarissa?' He asked nervously.

'Robert.' I smiled knowingly.

It must be very disconcerting for him. Meeting a stranger who know's practically everything about him but my God. I would know this face anywhere, even with the several days old beard.

I love Hobo Rob the best.

I have a personal penchant for the scruffy, real manly look.

'Hi.' He smiled back, holding his hand out to me, my heart fluttered.

Oh shut up! I told my romantic writer persona.

'Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you Robert.' I told him as he took my hand and shook it gently.

Oh my God! His fingers really are that 'long' and so 'warm' and oh so 'soft' and…

'Ah Clarissa…Are you alright?' He laughed, biting his bottom lip, his eyes doing that crinkling thing.

'Please…Don't tell me I said that?' I squirmed, the colour lighting my face like a red traffic light…STOP!

'Ah…You said, long, warm, and soft, I was wondering what exactly you were talking about.' He was laughing uncontrollably now and so were his driver and the tall, huge blond man.

I gulped noisily.

Looking from one to the other, I was totally and absolutely embarrassed and by now, I could feel my cheeks as hot as a Jalapeño pepper.

'Okay. I'm going back in the house and we are going to start again, alright. The last five minutes never happened.' I said, shaking my head in disbelief at my own, idiot bloody brain malfunction.

I did just that. I about turned, walked back into my house and closed the door.

Two seconds later the door bell rang, thank God, he was playing along.

I took a huge breath, and opened the door, again.

'Hi, I'm Robert Pattinson. You must be Clarissa St James. I'm very pleased to meet you Miss St James.' He announced cheerfully.

A slow smile spread across my face, 'Oh God…You're good. No wonder you're an actor. I actually believed you myself there for a second.' I laughed, my hand over my mouth to stop any inevitable snorts from surfacing.

The reason I hate laughing. I mean really laughing, belly laughing is a definite no no for me. It produces, death defying, mind boggling, silence a room in 10 seconds, snorts!

A St James DNA malfunction apparently.

My father had it, my sister shares it and I Clarissa, am the unluckiest of all, with the loudest!

I hate my DNA.

Only when I felt him circling the skin on my hand did I look down from his penetrating blue eyes.

His thumb, softly rubbing the back of my hand, I sighed. Typical fan girl reaction I suppose.

I looked up again, into his face and saw his gorgeous smile, the real smile, not the poser's smile, the real Rob smile.

'Hi,' I said shyly. 'Would you like to come in?'

I mean they'd had only been stood there for, what? Ten minutes, bloody hell Clarrie, you are an idiot.

'Thanks, I'd love to.' Rob said, still holding my hand or, was I holding his.

'This is Dean and Joe.' Rob introduced me to the tall blond hunk and the smaller dark haired man.

'Hello Dean, I've seen your picture a lot actually. My elder sister thinks your dishy.'

Oh, way to go Clarrie, I could almost hear Alicia moan..

'Well thanks for that. It's nice to know I have a fan too.' Dean laughed.

'Would you like a drink? Tea…Coffee, a beer maybe?' I asked as I closed the front door.

'Joe and I have to make a move. I just wanted to make sure Mr P was safe.' Dean announced.

'Oh he's quite safe, no papz or fan girls for miles around…Well…Except me of course.' My mouth running off before my brain got into gear, 'oh crap!'

'So I'll…Um…Ha ha call you later Dean. You…Ah…Get settled in the hotel okay?' Rob chuckled, as he began to open the front door.

'Um…Are you leaving already?' I asked quietly.

'I'm not Clarrie…If that's alright with you.' Rob smiled. I melted.

We waved Dean and Joe off and I suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that I was alone with Robert Pattinson, in my house, on my island…Bliss!

This was the stuff my fan fiction stories were made of. I would commit this to memory, to record later, just for my fan fiction followers!

'So…How about that beer.' Rob said, taking my hand again. 'Where's the kitchen?'

Hells teeth! What was that? I felt like I'd received a 5 second Taser blast, through my fingers, up my arm, down my chest and straight down into my lady bits.

'Um…Why don't you go and sit in the lounge. I'll get your beer.' I suggested.

I needed a minute or two to calm the fuck down.

I showed him into the lounge and went along the corridor to the kitchen.

I poured and gulped down a cool glass of Zinfandel. Grabbed a Heineken from the fridge. Poured another glass of wine and took them back into the lounge, where I found Rob looking through my bookcase.

Oh crap!

All my published books were on display, thanks to my overtly proud sister.

'Um…I wouldn't have taken you for a reader of Erotica,' Rob laughed wickedly, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively. 'Romantic fiction too heh?' He smiled.

Oh good lord. Do I come clean? Do I keep schtum? Decisions, decisions.

'They're mine.' I admitted sheepishly.

'Well yes, I gathered they must be, they are in your bookcase.' He laughed, still browsing each book.

He was getting mighty close to the A4 ring binders, the same ring binders that held the printed copies of the Rob Fan Fiction stories.

Think quick Clarrie.

'Ah Rob, would you like a tour of the house. It's pretty old in some parts you know.' I suggested, trying without success to draw him away from the bloody bookcase.

'Maybe later Clarissa. I need to talk to you first.' He said, coming to sit down at my side, on the sofa.

'That sounds ominous.' I told him, taking a sip of my wine.

'Well it's…Quite frankly, it's very…'

He was obviously at a loss for words, I reminded him. 'Fucking weird?'

'Yes, exactly that…Really fucking weird actually.'

'So tell me…Why did my real name freak you out?' I pushed, remembering his absolute surprise.

'Okay, here goes. As you know I have worked on a number of movie's over the past four years to do with a certain book franchise…I won't say the name but you know.'

'Oh course I know.' I agreed, biting my bottom lip.

'Those movie's were funded by Summit Entertainment. Are you with me so far.'

'Jesus Rob, will you get on with it.' I groaned, annoyed now but for some inexplicable reason, I had this awful premonition I knew what he was going to say.

'I had a call from the powers that be at Summit, demanding that I attend a meeting on Tuesday, at my management company with Summit and a new author. They told me to use my charm in any way possible, to get her to sign over the movie rights to her new novel. A romantic comedy called…'

'Grace and Favor.' I winced.

I was staring blankly, holding my breath.

I felt sick, elated, threatened all at the same time.

'So they gave you my number…And being the wonderful actor you are, you tricked me? Is that what your telling me Mr Pattinson?' My voice had gone from a quiet almost whisper, to a loud, almost screech.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER THREE

FALLING

'Are you mad? That would hardly be weird, that would be plain and simple lying. No you're wrong Clarissa, the absolute truth of the matter is, that when I genuinely misdialled my sisters number and called you, it was to tell Lizzy about the awful phone conversation I had just had, with some obnoxious little wanker at Summit. Demanding that as I was still under contract, I would attend this meeting on Tuesday.

I was so totally pissed about it because I had planned the long week-end here, on your island and had no intention of going back to London until at least next Thursday. Lizzy, my sister, is going to join me here.

She's playing at the festival. I had no idea who you were, until you told me your real name and well, the shock was…surrealistic.'

'So you're trying to tell me that all this is coincidence?' I asked dubiously.

'Precisely…Or fate?' He smiled.

Was it fate? A coincidence? The writer in me wanted to believe him, the realist however could not.

'I'm sorry Mr Pattinson. I don't believe you. What are the chances of you dialling one wrong digit and getting the very person in the world that had ruined your plans? What are the odds that you would be travelling to the place where that same person lives, out of all the places in the world you have visited?

What are the probabilities that the same person had been approached by the company you're under contract to, to sign over the movie rights to a book that has yet to be published? Have they promised you the lead, is that it?'

I was angry and as such, silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

'I am such an idiot. I was swept away by the Robert Pattinson smile. You know, if you had asked me to give you the film rights, I would have. If you had asked me to give you the male lead, no question, it would have been yours. After all, my character was based on you, you would have been perfect for the role, but now…Well now, I don't think I even want to get the bloody book published, ever.' I sobbed uncontrollably now.

'I was telling you the truth Clarissa. I know it is unbelievable but I swear to you, it was all coincidence.'

He moved closer, his hand taking mine gently.

I sobbed again.

'Clarrie, look at me…Please.' He asked softly.

I didn't move. I tried to pull my hand from his.

'I'd like you to call your driver Mr Pattinson. I'd like you to leave my home.' I told him, my voice hitching.

'Clarissa, look at me love.' He whispered.

I dared to look at his face. He had tears welling in his eyes. The same eyes that looked so sad.

I grinned.

'Christ you're good. Look no onion for the tears. What did you do, imagine your dog dead or something?' I hissed angrily.

'I'm telling you the truth.' He sighed and for a split second…No, not even then.

'You know Rob I've idolised you from afar for years. I'm not a little Twifan. My adoration goes way back. The Haunted Airman, way back. That was the first time I witnessed your magical powers, no pun intended on the Diggory role. There was something about your eyes that captivated me and when I heard you play the piano, that was when I first began planning my novel. It was your face that was my main character, your mannerisms I wrote about, Damian Grace was you. You have been my inspiration for many years…The books on the shelves, yes they are my books, I wrote them Rob. The romantic fiction and the Erotica, all down to me, my imagination and…You.' I confessed, blinking more tears from my eyes.

'Clarrie, I'll prove to you that I am as innocent in this fucked up situation as you are. I swear that no-one gave me your cell phone number, please…Here, call my sister…No better still, wait until she arrives and I'll show you her phone. One digit changed turns her number into yours, I promise you.' He said quietly as his hand took mine again.

'I promise you Robert Pattinson, if you're lying to me…' What the fuck could I threaten him with? I'll never watch another movie your in? I'll never Google you ever again? I'll never buy another DVD, calendar, magazine or cup with your face on it…I told you I was a fan.

'Clarrie, if I'm lying to you I give you my permission to tell the whole fucking world what a lousy, cheating, liar I am. I'll even let you take pictures of me holding up placards stating that fact.'

'Fine…I could think of much better punishments. Far more painful punishments involving ropes and whips but that's just my Erotica persona coming out to play.' I smiled, a little smile.

He still wasn't off the hook yet, not until I had seen with my own eyes, his sisters phone number.

'Do you want me to leave?' He asked, breaking the silence.

'I think it would be best, don't you?' I answered softly.

'Would it be alright it I have another beer first? Dean and Joe are probably having dinner at the hotel now. I'd hate for them to have to leave it just to come and pick up my sorry arse.' He grinned.

It was that grin.

'Fine.' I said getting up from the sofa and walking toward the kitchen. He followed me.

'You have a lovely home Clarissa. Maybe, after tomorrow you'll give me that tour.' He smiled.

'Maybe.' I told him, handing a bottle of beer to him.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it slowly.

I had a sudden thought. 'Who was the person from Summit who spoke to you?' I asked questioningly.

'Um…God I'm useless with names.' He confessed.

'Come with me.' I told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him, literally, back into the lounge.

I fired up my laptop and brought up my emails.

'Was this the chap?' I asked, pointing to the email I had received from Tony Davidson.

'Yeah, that was the geezer, Head of Acquisitions. Obnoxious little twat.' Rob seethed angrily.

I knew there and then that he was telling the truth. Don't ask me why, I just knew. I also knew, that my own agent Ruth was amongst all this intrigue and Curtis Brown, the management company who were obviously hoping for me to sign with them, had something to do with Rob being brought in as the heavy guns.

Maybe Ruth had mentioned me being a huge Robert Pattinson fan. Maybe because Rob was signed with Curtis Brown he had been summoned.

'Rob, who is your manager?' I asked.

'Nick Frenkel. Come on love, as a fan you should know this.' He laughed.

'Yes but who does Nick work for?'

'Well Curtis Brown is my management company in the UK. Endeavour handle the US, Stephanie works for them, so I guess Nick does too, or at least takes his orders from them, why do you ask?'

My Miss Marple instincts were smelling a rat in the proverbial wood pile.

'Don't you think it strange that the meeting on Tuesday, is at the Curtis Brown offices in London?'

'Jesus, this just gets better and fucking better. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'What are you thinking Rob?' I asked, biting my lip nervously.

If he answered with my thoughts. I would know for certain he was just a pawn in Summit and Curtis Browns game. If however…I didn't want to think otherwise. I waited with bated breath while he sipped his beer, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

'The bastards have been using me haven't they. All of them, fucking Summit, Curtis Brown, probably even Nick.' He grimaced.

'Well, lets be honest Rob, they have been using you for years, to get what they want, money.

Using your face to sell the Twilight dream to the millions of fans who pay to watch the films, use their hard earned cash to buy the DVD's, merchandise, books, magazines. A lot of people have a made a fortune off of your back and now that your contract is running out, they want to keep you interested. Offering you another role in another of their movie's just might do it but you have to sell yourself first and convince an unknown author, who is also a totally besotted fan of yours, to hand over her soul to Summit.'

'Are you love?' He smiled gently, taking my hand in his again.

'Am I what?' I quizzed.

'Are you besotted?' He lifted my hand and kissed it softly, turning it over to place another soft kiss in my palm.

Holy shit! Robert Pattinson just kissed my hand…I will never wash it again…Ever.

'Totally.' I smiled.

He took my face into his hands, 'I promise you…'He never finished, I leaned my head toward him and he gently placed a soft kiss on my lips.

'Wow!' He grinned, when I pulled away slightly, 'and there I was thinking you would never believe me. Thinking I had blown my chance's with you. Thinking I had lost you before I'd really found you. Thinking that…'

'You think too much.' I smiled, as I pulled him toward me and kissed him.

He kissed me back, his hands still holding my face tenderly.

'God Clarrie.' He moaned, as his tongue swept along my bottom lip, before he pulled it gently between his teeth.

I hummed my approval. He tasted of cigarettes and beer. Not an ideal combination I grant you but mixed with his own unique flavour, it was mouth watering.

He pulled away slowly, kissing my chin, my neck, his tongue sweeping under my ear.

I was melting into his embrace. Losing myself in the delicious feeling of his beard tickling me.

'Jesus H, this is what all my dreams are made of.' I sighed breathlessly.

'So, you dream of this, do you?'

My eyes shot open. 'Oh crap! I said that out loud didn't I?' I grimaced.

'Ah…Yes love you did. Verbal filter packed in again has it?' He chuckled, his chest vibrating against me, 'it doesn't matter Clarrie. It's refreshing to know you're saying what you think.' He laughed.

Another nuclear explosion, bombarded my cheeks.

'And this.' He said, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks, 'is beautiful.'

He was staring at me intently. His stunning smile, even through his beard, was actually, well, stunning me.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' I asked, really self-conscious of his intensiveness.

'I was just wondering where you have been for the last 5 years of my existence and why I couldn't have been lucky enough to meet you before all this bullshit. You know, before I…became…known.'

'Well, I've been here all the time, on my island.' I smiled.

'You know my life is so fucked up Clarrie. I wish you could have met me before I became public property.' He grimaced.

He was way too serious. Time for some home truths, me thinks.

'Hey Mr Ransom. Just remember, if you hadn't starred in The Haunted Airman, I would never have followed your career the way I have. Even before you became the vampire, I was googling your arse.' I told him honestly, the colour creeping up my neck and slapping onto my cheeks…again.

He smiled, a never been photographed, real Rob smile. 'You know that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you Clarrie.'

He pulled me in tighter to his chest, his hand playing with my plaited hair hanging over my shoulder.

'Hmm.' He smiled, 'do you mind if I…'

He tugged the band holding my ludicrously long hair in place, ran his long fingers through the braid to loosen it, 'God you're so beautiful.' He breathed.

'And you need a visit to the Opticians.' I giggled.

'Clarissa St James, believe me when I say, you are beautiful.' He exhaled huskily in my ear.

I laughed.

'What?' He asked, his eyes drawn together quizzically.

'Would you like to know my full name Rob, it's a bit of a mouthful but…it's another coincidence actually.' I giggled.

'Go on.' He grinned.

'Clarissa…Victoria…Elizabeth St James.' I looked up into his eyes, he stared incredulously.

'Oh my God. Really?' He laughed, his melt your heart, infectious laugh.

'Really.'

'But, that's just too weird.'

'I know, your sisters names, right?'

He was laughing raucously now, 'oh Lizzy and Vic will love it.' He guffawed. 'You know Clarrie, I'm definitely beginning to think it was fate that brought us together love.'

He kissed my forehead and sighed.

'Are you hungry Rob?'

He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

'What did you have in mind?' He grinned wickedly.

'For food I mean.' I said slapping his arm playfully.

'Ouch!' He yelped, rubbing his arm theatrically.

'Oh you wimp.' I laughed.

'I'm an actor love, don't you know.' He laughed louder, his whole face lighting up.

'Could have fooled me.' I told him, shaking my head at his appalling performance.

He shrugged. 'Yeah, you know I actually am starving. Do you cook?' He asked, looking around my immaculate country kitchen.

Immaculate because the only pieces of equipment ever used in here were the microwave and the coffee machine.

'Um…not really. That is, I don't bother. It's only me here so I usually make do with take-aways.' I confessed.

He laughed, 'well that's fine with me love, have you got any menu's?' He asked quizzically.

I opened a drawer and tossed a pile of take-out menu's onto the breakfast bar.

He glanced at them, 'do you know what I really fancy? A burger.'

'Well, we could drive to Ryde to McDonalds if you want?' I asked, immediately seeing the look of pure panic on his face.

'It's a drive-through Rob. Wear your disguise, no-one will notice you, I promise.' I chuckled wickedly.

Although I felt really sorry for him, then it struck me, 'how the hell are you going to stay inconspicuous at the music festival on the week-end?' I asked, searching for my car keys.

'VIP area love. Lizzy got me tickets, so no mobs, although Dean will still have to be with me.'

'Wow! VIP area hey? Well I guess you'll get to meet all the bands.' I told him, finally finding my keys.

'Come on Mr Ransom. Let's get you a big mac.' I laughed.

Then laughed louder as I watched him put on his disguise, baseball cap, hood over the top, Raybans strategically placed over his give away blue eyes.

Okay, two can play at this game.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, put on my black beanie, pulled the hood of my jacket over the top and grabbed my own Raybans from the hallway dresser drawer.

He grinned, 'very nice look.' He laughed, grabbing my hand.

We walked outside to where 'Bessie' sat in all her glory on the drive.

'Rob, this is Bessie.' I grinned proudly, as he stared open mouthed at my beautiful new Landrover.

My only indulgence from my trust fund this year, was my brand new Landrover, Freelander 2.

'Wow! I love this car. Not really a woman's car though.' He grinned cheekily.

'I beg your pardon. What's that supposed to mean?' I asked incredulously.

'Well its big and…manly.' He chuckled, running his long fingers over the Bronze paintwork.

'I'll have you know I learned to drive in a Landrover.'

He was totally winding me up.

'Joking Clarrie.' He held up his hands in mock surrender.

'Fine.' I huffed.

'Can I drive? I'll prove to you it's a man's car. A woman can't handle it as well.' His head was bent slightly and he was looking at me over his sunglasses.

'Abso…fucking…lutely….not.'

'Please.' He gave me a sad puppy dog look, pouty lips and all.

It may have worked a while ago but now I had a point to prove.

I smiled, 'Aww, do you really want to…Nah!' I laughed at his expression.

'You're a tease Clarissa St James.' He groaned and pouted his luscious lips at me again.

I started up my car, 'buckle up Mr Ransom. I'll show you this is not a man's car.' I grinned wickedly, he wouldn't know what hit him.

You see, when my grandfather was alive and Alicia and I were learning to drive. He had an off road track built for us, to practice driving our 4x4's. I planned to show 'Mr no faith in a woman driving a Landrover Pattinson,' just how good a driver I was. 'Are you sitting comfortably Mr Sceptical?'

I drove off the gravel driveway, past the old stables and onto the dirt track. It was bumpy, with sharp twists and bends, a couple of ditches and an embankment. I glanced over at my extremely nervous passenger, who was holding the dashboard for dear life.

'Um…Clarrie…Watch out!' He yelled.

I laughed exhilarated.

'Look out…Oh Christ.' He groaned covering his eyes.

'What's wrong Mr Nervy?' I grinned.

'Okay…Alright…I take it back. This car was built for you. You're a fabulous driver Clarrie. Now can we please go and get our burgers?'

He was laughing now, although I thought I saw a smidgeon of relief on his face when I made it back onto the gravel driveway.

We were driving along the main road heading towards Ryde.

Rob was fiddling with the radio.

'So what type of music do you like Clarrie?' He asked finally flicking off the radio.

'I love all types Rob. Classical, rock, indie. I've even been known to listen to, as yet undiscovered musical genius's.' I giggled, taking my favourite CD from the glove compartment and pushing it into the player on the dash.

The car immediately filling with the sounds of a nightclub, voices chatting, laughing, glasses clinking, people obviously having a good time. Then a solitary voice could be heard over the noise.

'Where the hell did you get this?' Rob laughed disbelievingly.

'Oh you'd be surprised what you can download for free on the net.' I laughed, as we listened to him singing the full version of Let Me Sign, live at the Whisky A Go Go.

'You realise I was pissed that night. Tom Sturridge recorded that on his bloody Blackberry. I'll kill the wanker.' He reached to turn it off.

'No leave it. I just wish I could block out the racket the audience is making. How rude to talk over a performer.'

'I didn't go on till gone eleven love, everyone was pretty well pissed up by then.' He chortled.

'Especially you?'

'Well yeah, I'd had a few shots for Dutch courage.' He admitted sheepishly.

We were driving into McDonalds now.

Rob crouched down in his seat, I sniggered.

'Oh for goodness sake Rob, tinted windows, no-one can see in, duh!'

'Sorry love, force of habit I suppose.' He confessed.

'So…What's your pleasure?' I asked innocuously, glancing at the illuminated menu board.

There were a couple of cars in front of us, queuing for the drive-through.

Rob never answered, I turned to ask him again.

He was giving me that Pattinson, one eyebrow raised, jaw dropping, heart stopping grin.

'Mr Ransom, let me rephrase my question.' I said, biting my bottom lip apprehensively.

He reached across, his thumb gently pulling my lip from between my teeth.

I heard him take a deep breath as he leaned closer, his lips touched mine softly.

For a moment, I lost myself in his scrumptious lips, moving slowly over mine. His sweet, hot tongue running over the lip I had been biting.

A car horn beeped behind us, dragging us back from that delectable moment, to the here and now.

'Ah…Um…Rob.' I gasped as I gently pushed him away. 'We seem to be holding up the food line. Right then, Big Mac meals?' I asked, unable to take my eyes from his luscious lips.

'Yeah, Coke and 2 Cheeseburgers for me.' He laughed, 'What?'

'Hungry are you?' I laughed back.

I ordered our meals and drove around to the pickup point.

'Turn your head.' I warned him, as I lowered my window to pay for our food.

'Here.' He said, handing me a £20 note.

'I've got it Rob.' I said, ignoring his waving fingers holding the money.

Suddenly, he leaned right across me, his arms resting on my thighs, as he handed the money to the young girl at the window, 'keep the change.' He said nonchalantly.

'Wow! Thanks. Hey aren't you?…'

'No he's a look-alike Johnny Depp.' I told her, grabbing the two brown bags holding our meals and almost throwing them at Mr Smiley.

Then she passed our drinks very slowly, while bending to look into the car for a better view.

'Thanks a lot.' I told her impatiently.

I pushed the button for my window to close up.

It seemed to be in slow motion as the girl stared incredulously into the car.

I turned to glower at my idiot passenger.

'For someone who disguises himself so resolutely, in order to conceal his identity. That was by far the most imbecilic, fucking stunt, you could have pulled.' I huffed in annoyance.

I started the car and drove out of the lot as quickly as I could, in case burger girl had already tweeted Rob's whereabouts.

'Sorry love…No harm done. Besides, I pay for the main course and you provide…Dessert!' He chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I swear those brows have a mind of their own!

'Shall we take this back to mine or find a quiet spot somewhere to park up?' I asked, changing the subject quickly before another monster blush bloomed on my cheeks.

'I don't mind love.' He giggled, already taking a huge bite from one of his cheeseburgers.

I drove into Ryde and along the sea front.

It was quiet, not too many people about.

If the weather had been warmer, this area would have been crowded.

I parked up and pressed the button to let the electric windows glide down, just enough to breathe in the sea air. I put another of my favourite CD's in the player, Kings of Leon this time and grabbed my bag.

I had a method to eating in my car.

Alicia said I was totally OCD.

Lay napkin across lap, drink cup between knees, burger box open and fries emptied into lid, two sachets of favourite sauce blobbed in the centre of fries ready for dipping and I was all set.

I was so used to the routine I hadn't noticed Rob had stopped eating.

I took my burger and bit a dainty bite.

Rob chuckled, 'that's no way to eat a Big Mac love, you have to shove it in, you have to taste it, like this.' He advised me, literally biting off half of his remaining cheeseburger.

'I do not shove, thank you.' I told him, patting my lips with a spare napkin.

He hummed as he bit into his own Mac.

'You sound as though you've missed this,' I laughed, 'don't they have the golden arches in the States?'

'I actually prefer in and out burgers when I'm there.'

We finished our meal and sat watching the sea.

'What's that huge white thing over there?' He asked, pointing to the mainland in the distance.

'The Millennium Tower in Portsmouth. There's a brilliant view from the top.' I told him taking another sip of my Coke.

He reached in his jacket pocket and took out his cigarettes, 'do you mind?' He asked waving the pack around.

'Sorry, not in the car.' I informed him.

My only rules. No smoking in the house and no stale ciggie smell in my 'Bessie'

'We could stand by the wall and have one.' I suggested.

I opened my car door and got out. Standing outside, waiting for him to take a giant leap for mankind and get out of the bloody car.

I tapped his window softly, 'um…waiting here Mr Scaredy-cat.' I laughed.

His door opened slowly.

I held out my hand to him. 'Come on, keep your back to the car and you'll be fine.' I coaxed him out.

I couldn't help it, I giggled as his eyes skimmed around nervously.

The only people near us were an elderly man pushing an elderly lady in a wheelchair toward us.

'Twifan alert, don't turn, they're sure to recognise you.' I laughed aloud, hand on mouth, just in case, you know, the snort thing.

'Shut up.' He groaned, then he turned slowly and saw the old couple. 'Oh ha ha, you wouldn't find it funny if you had a hundred screaming women chasing your arse.'

'Oh I don't know, wouldn't it be worse if it were a hundred screaming men?'

'Touché Miss St James.' He smiled. 'Do you want one?' He asked, taking two cigarettes from his packet.

'Hmm, please.' I told him, jumping up to sit on the sea wall, my back to the sea, keeping my eyes peeled for marauding Twihards.

Rob lit the two cigs and passed one to me. Then surprised me by pushing my knees apart and standing between my legs.

My hair had blown free from my beanie and he gently tucked it behind my ear, taking his time to run his thumb across my cheek.

'God, your so beautiful Clarissa.' He smiled.

'Oh please, take a drag from your ciggie. You're obviously suffering from nicotine withdrawal.' I laughed.

'You know it's very disconcerting that you don't believe me.' He said, taking a long drawl from his cigarette and blowing out the smoke through his lips.

Holy cow! Even smoking a cancer stick he was breathtaking.

'You know Rob, with your voice you really should give up the dreaded weed.' I told him, taking a drag from my own cigarette.

'Right, I'll make you a deal. I'll give up, if you do?' He countered, raising that bloody eyebrow…again.

I stared at him for a full minute before I answered quietly.

'How would I know if you renegued on the deal? You'll be off in a few days. I'll never know if you cheated.'

He took the remains of my cigarette from between my fingers and threw his and mine over the wall and down into the sea below.

His hands slowly went around my waist and he stared deeply into my eyes.

'Clarissa.' He gulped audibly. 'I will never cheat on you and I'm never going to let you go.' He leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine.

The intensity of the kiss took my breath away.

I found my own hands clutching the back of his head, pulling him closer still. He moaned and I swear, as the gulls over head are my witness, I nearly passed out!

'Lets go home love.' He breathed when we eventually parted, my heart thundering in my chest, my mind in overdrive.

He was not a one night stand, whose name I would forget by the morning and despite my writing prowess to the contrary, I was not an easy lay, unless excessive amounts of alcohol were administered.

No, this had to be handled differently, whatever this was?

Now, if he were Edward, I was definitely not Bella but it was as though he'd read my mind.

'I didn't mean anything Clarrie, I just meant it was getting cold. Let's go to your place, warm up and talk. I want to know everything about you love. After all, you probably know more about me than I do.'

He smiled a soft, caring, happy smile as he lifted me from the sea wall, took my hand in his and we walked the few steps to my car.

'Rob.' I said as I held out the keys to him.

'Really?' He grinned, a big cheesy, that's just what I wanted for Christmas Santa grin.

I laughed, as I got in the passenger seat and Mr Cheddar started up my car.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

CONFESSIONS

It was a slower drive home.

It was beginning to get dark as we drove down the lane that led to the iron gates and gravel drive.

'It really is a beautiful house Clarrie.' Rob said, as my home came into view.

'It was my grandparents home. My sister and I have lived here since our parents died.' I told him softly.

My grandfather had bought the rundown old manor house in the late 50s. He had spent a small fortune on renovation and modernisation.

New plumbing, electrics, windows and roof.

It was mainly used as a holiday home, away from the hustle and bustle of London.

The nine bed roomed town house in Mayfair being their main home.

When the recession hit in the 1990's, Gramps financial people advised him to convert the double fronted house into flats, he did, downstairs but the whole of the top floor was one apartment.

He liked space my grandfather.

The conversion of the basement, ground floor and first floor into flats went ahead, although buyers were totally vetted before any sales went through.

After my parents died, Gramps and Nana moved us here.

I sighed, 'and now my grandparents are gone and the house and land are mine. My sister Alicia inherited a flat in London. She works there, so it suited her lifestyle but I always loved the island, this house and didn't want to leave, so here I am.' I confessed swallowing a huge lump in my throat.

I leaned over and pressed a keypad on the dashboard for the garage doors to open.

'Cool.' Rob grinned. 'Christ this garage is huge, it's like the bloody Cullens garage.'

He laughed as he drove into the cavernous 6 car garage.

As I said, Gramps loved space.

'Gramps used to restore vintage cars, as a hobby.' I informed him.

'My dad would love this, especially the inspection pit. He's into vintage cars too you know.' He looked at me questioningly.

'Yes, of course you know.' He shrugged disparagingly.

'Sorry Rob.' I said softly.

I had never felt guilty about my curiosity over him, until now but at this precise moment, I felt that I had been intrusive, even maybe obsessive, …perhaps I was a crazed fan after all?

'Don't worry love. There will be some things about me that you won't know, like right now, I'm gagging for a beer and at the same time, I'm busting for a pee, where's the lav?' He laughed, jumping from one foot to the other to prove his point.

I grinned. 'Well that's one thing I really didn't know about you Mr Ransom.'

'What's that love?' He asked as I led him through the side door and into the wet room at the back of the kitchen.

'You are a multi tasker.' I laughed, pointing to the downstairs loo.

'That I am my love.' He grinned, closing the door.

My love?

As a term of endearment it was very, well, intimate.

Love, my Nana called me.

Lovey was gramps favourite but my love, for goodness sake Clarrie, this isn't a Mills and Boon moment.

It was just a slip of the tongue but oh that tongue, touching my lips, so sensual, so demanding, so… and you can fuck off too Miss Dominique, I admonished myself silently.

'Right dessert.' I said aloud.

'Great, what are we having?' Rob asked from behind me, making me jump.

He laughed his tinkling infectious laugh.

'Oops, sorry love. Did I startle you?' He asked, his hands sliding around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

'Lets get rid of this.' He said, removing my beanie, which to be honest, I'd forgotten I still had my outdoor clothes on.

'And this.' He said, slowly unzipping my jacket and tugging it down my arms.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

'And this can go too.' He breathed in my ear as he unbuttoned my shirt and took that off. Holy shit! I could barely draw breath.

'Your turn.' I told him, turning in his arms to face him.

His eyes bore into mine as I took off his baseball cap, unzipped his hoody and removed it, then unbuttoned his shirt and removed that.

We both gasped in surprise and then laughed aloud when we spotted each others Stoli T-shirts.

'Mine's in better nick than yours.'

I laughed uncontrollably and then, may the powers that are fandom forgive me, I snorted… in his face.

A full on Miss Piggy, Peppa Pig snort, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth automatically.

Rob stopped laughing, pursing his lips together tightly, his beautiful piercing blue eyes watering with laughter tears.

'You…ha ha ha…you snorted.' He guffawed uncontrollably.

I grimaced, in a vague attempt at nonchalance.

'Yes…it's a family curse. We all have our crosses to bare, mine is snorting. Fine, laugh. I'm used to it. Please excuse me while I calm the fuck down.'

I announced, pushing myself from his embrace and stomping out of the kitchen down the hall, to my quiet room.

I sat down at Nana's old baby grand and began to play.

'Debussy?' Rob asked softly as he entered the room a few minutes later.

'There's no laughing allowed in this room and yes Claire De Lune was my Nana's favourite, long before the bloody vampire films.' I informed him as I continued playing.

'You play wonderfully Clarissa.' He said softly, sitting down on the bench beside me.

I budged up to allow him more room, while he played the lower scale of notes.

'My Grandmother was a concert pianist, she taught me. I'll never be a good as she was though. She played all over the world, even in front of Royalty.' I informed him matter of factly.

I watched mesmerised as his long fingers danced over the keys, his eyes closed, his head swaying gently.

'This was nice.' Rob smiled as we finished the piece.

'We have something else in common.' I smiled nodding to my guitar, resting on a stand in the corner of the room.

Rob walked over, 'may I?' He asked.

'Of course.'

He picked up the guitar with reverence. He could see it was old but I loved the mellow sound it played.

Rob played a few chords, adjusting the string keys, then he began playing a wonderful melody.

I sat watching in awe.

His eyes closed in concentration, he was biting his bottom lip gently, as his long fingers strummed and plucked my guitar.

The melody was haunting, full of love, a musical declaration to…a lover perhaps?

When he finished I clapped enthusiastically.

'That was wonderful Rob, what was it?'

'It's the guitar version of Renesmee's lullaby from Breaking Dawn. I play it on the piano in the movie but I think it sounds better on the guitar.' He shrugged, 'the powers that be said piano Edward, so piano it was.'

He shrugged again, 'I don't know.'

'It was beautiful Rob.' I said, walking toward him my hand outstretched for him to take.

'Come on, I promised you dessert.' I smiled.

As a musician shouldn't he have been allowed to use his instrument of choice?

Then again, Stephanie Meyer couldn't possibly have known how talented her Edward really was, could she?

We walked back into the kitchen, I opened the cupboard and found the object of my desire.

'Oreo's?' Rob laughed, 'and milk?'

'Nah, you're in my home Rob,' I smiled, opening the freezer and grabbing a large pot of my favourite ice-cream.

'Mingella's Double Cream.' Rob read the top of the tub. 'Hey wasn't that Director chappy, oh what was his name?'

'Anthony Mingella, he directed a lot of films, his best known being The English Patient.' I informed him.

Like I said, a bloody Ambassador.

'His family owns an ice-cream factory on the island among other things.'

'Here, you open these and I'll show you how I eat my Oreo's.'

I laughed as I scooped two big spoonfuls of ice-cream into dishes.

'I've never eaten Oreo's with ice-cream before love, this will be a new experience for me.' He smiled, looking at me through his long eyelashes.

I took two of the cream filled chocolate biscuits and crushed them between my palms, the pieces falling over the top of the ice-cream.

I spooned some from the dish and held it out to Rob, he licked the spoon suggestively, or maybe it was Miss Dominique's imagination coming to the fore.

Then he took the spoon into his mouth, closing his eyes while he hummed in approval.

'Fuck!…That is so…Delicious.' He moaned or mumbled might be a better word.

'You like?' I giggled.

'No love…not like…I love it almost as much as I lo…' He stopped his sentence abruptly and gulped.

'Here do your own.' I chuckled. 'This is mine I tell you, all mine.'

I laughed as I grabbed my dish and spoon and skipped, literally out of the kitchen and into the lounge, throwing myself down onto the old leather sofa, legs crossed in front of me, like a Red Indian Squaw at a Pow Wow.

A few minutes later Rob walked in, his dish piled high with the scrumptious concoction.

'Hey, you pinched more ice-cream.' I groaned looking at his dish, which was practically overflowing.

'Hmm, you had Mint Chocolate Chip, so I have some of that too.'

He grinned, those damned eyebrows doing that wiggly thing again.

'Let me taste?' I asked, putting my dish on the coffee table, next to his.

He scooped a spoonful and reached over to let me sample his derivative on my recipe.

I played his game back at him, running my tongue over the iced confection sensually, Miss Dominique would be proud.

I closed my eyes and felt him shuffle closer.

'Fuck Clarrie, that's so damn sexy.' He breathed huskily.

Mission Accomplished!

I smiled, then felt the spoon move away, his cold lips replacing it.

'Hmm, much tastier.' He moaned, pulling my tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently.

I saw stars, I swear it. Stars, moons, angels, you name it, I saw it.

His mouth and tongue spiralling my mind, body, heart and soul out of control.

He moved from my lips, kissing my eyes, my cheeks, my neck.

His glorious tongue licking my collarbone, then back up my neck to my ear.

He sucked at my earlobe and I shivered.

'Are you cold my love?' He whispered softly.

There it was again.

My love.

Oh to hell with it, principles be damned.

If he turned out to be my only memorable one night stand, I could live with that.

'Clarissa,' He gulped aloud, 'I want to touch you love. I want to feel your skin, I want to…'

I crushed my lips back onto his, my own hands pushing up his neck and into his soft hair.

I pulled him closer to me, my tongue exploring his, our breathing becoming heavier simultaneously.

I felt his hand slowly creep up under my t-shirt and cup my breast, my nipples hardening automatically at his touch.

'So beautiful.' He moaned, 'so soft.'

Okay, it was at this point that I remembered…I was braless! Did I care? Hell no.

I ran my own hands under his Stoli, my long nails raking gently over his chest, he moaned again.

'God, that feels so good love.'

I wanted to see him.

See the body of the man of my dreams, see for myself, with my own eyes, if he really was all I had imagined.

'Take it off Rob.' I whispered gently.

He lifted his arms for me as I hoisted the cherished Stoli off his body and gasped, when my eyes saw this glorious man.

He really was beautiful.

His chest firm, taught but not an over the top Mr Muscles like Taylor or Kellan, he was just, all man.

I ran my hands slowly back up his chest, feeling the light hair, finding the moles on the back of his neck, I pushed my hands back into his head and pulled him down, his lips finding mine again.

He opened his eyes, our breathing ragged, his kisses leaving my lips, he pushed up my t-shirt. I held my arms up for him to remove it. He smiled, 'is this alright love?'

'Please Rob, I want this too. Even if it's just for one night.' I whispered.

'What?…this isn't for one night Clarrie…not for me.' He glanced at his watch, 'I've known you for 9 hours Clarissa St James and…you have completely ruined me for any other woman forever. I'm falling for you Clarrie. I want you in my life, in my bed. You're already in my heart, my love…Don't…you feel the same?' He asked quietly.

Oh…My…God! I let out a deep breath as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

How in God's name, did I ever get this lucky?

This unbelievable, incredibly gorgeous man had declared his love for me.

I pinched myself, hard.

'Clarrie…what are you doing sweetheart?' Rob asked, as he tenderly wiped away my tears with his fingers.

'I'm pinching myself to wake up from this wonderful dream I'm having.' I groaned.

'Open your eyes love, it's not a dream. It's real, you're real, I'm real and these feelings I have for you have never been more real.' He whispered softly.

I looked up into his sea blue eyes and saw his honesty and love shining through.

'Rob…Take me to bed.'

'Are you sure love? We can wait until…'

'Take me to bed Mr Pattinson.' I smiled up at him.

He moved off of the sofa and held his hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me up into his arms, his hands slipping under my arse lifting me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist.

God he was strong.

I weighed just over eight stone but he picked me up as though I were as light as a feather.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed his bearded jaw, he sighed, 'point the way Clarrie.'

'Up stairs, door right in front of you,' I told him through my kisses.

I bit his earlobe gently and his breath hitched as he carried me up the stairs, with inhuman speed…sorry…I couldn't resist it!

'Rob…put me down you idiot. You'll be breathless by the time we get up there.' I giggled.

'Sweetheart, I'm already breathless from your lips. Don't worry about me…I'm a non-smoker now.' He chuckled.

We got to the landing and I reached around to open the door.

I pushed it open and flicked on the light switch.

Rob gasped when he saw my room, with the four poster, queen sized bed against the back wall.

'Wow! Now that's what I call a bed.' He smiled, walking us toward it.

'If you want a shower or a bath, the ensuite's there Rob.' I gabbled nervously.

This was actually going to happen.

Rob lay me down onto the bed.

'I just need the loo love, I won't be long.'

He grinned, 'shit…look at the size of that tub.' He whistled, when he walked into my private bathroom.

'Big enough for you?' I called, jumping off of the bed and undoing my jeans.

Should I put on one of my sister's naughty nighty presents or go well, naughty?

I was so glad I kept up with the agonising waxing regime Alicia forced me into, 'so much more hygienic.'

She'd insisted but now…well I could see other advantages!

I heard the flush, then a tap running and then, there he was, in all his glory.

His jeans unbuttoned, hanging low on his hips, a hand pushing through his hair nervously.

'Hey beautiful.' He said softly, as he walked toward me.

'Hey yourself, handsome Ransom.' I replied, my eyes marvelling at the sight of him.

'You know Spunk Ransom was one of my better ideas for a pseudonym.' He chuckled.

'Oh yes, I like Spunk.'

I waited as my blush whacked me full pelt across my face, my eyes shut tight for an instant and then back at him.

'Verbal filter again Clarrie?' Rob laughed, eyebrows raised, giving me…the look.

'Huh, huh.' I grimaced.

'I want you, Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James.' He breathed in my ear.

'I want you too, Spunk.' I whispered back.

We removed the remainder of our clothes in seconds, staring into each others eyes the whole time.

I felt no embarrassment, no shyness, not an ounce of coy in my entire body.

It felt…natural, right. It was meant to be.

'So beautiful.' He breathed huskily, as he took me in his arms, lifted me bridal style, and lay me back onto my bed.

'Turn the light off Rob…it's too bright in here.'

'I want to see you love…I'll leave the bathroom light on, okay?' He asked, moving to the light switch.

'Hurry up lover.' I told him.

I pulled the duvet down and scooted under it, pulling his side back ready for him to join me.

He lay next to me, each facing the other, my heart pounding in my chest.

He swallowed audibly. 'I'm not going to rush this Clarrie. I want to savour every inch of you, I want to kiss you everywhere, taste every part of you.'

I shuddered in anticipation, as his lips claimed me slowly, sensually, his tongue slipping and sliding over mine.

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and he moaned.

He kissed his way down my neck, across my collarbone and onto my breast, his tongue flicking the nipple on my left breast, while he gently nipped the right with his long fingers.

The sensations pulsing through my body were delicious, I moaned loudly, my breathing becoming more ragged as he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

'Oh God Rob…that feels so good.' I sighed blissfully.

He moved to my right side and performed the same ministrations there.

The heat of his tongue leaving me breathless, wanting more.

He kissed down my ribs, my stomach, his tongue swirling around and in my belly button, my exhalation hitching as he ran his hands slowly down my legs and gently pushed them apart.

'I want…to taste you Clarrie…is that…alright love?' He uttered hoarsely.

I couldn't answer, I just nodded my head and held my breath.

I'd never experienced this before.

It was virgin territory to me.

My heart thudded in my chest as I felt his beard tickle my belly, his head lowering to the apex of my womanhood.

His fingers opened me to him, I was hot…not just for him but physically.

'Rob,' I breathed, 'push the duvet off, I'm too hot.'

He pulled the duvet from our bodies and tossed it onto the floor.

'You certainly are hot my love.' He grinned lasciviously, 'but we're going to get a lot hotter.'

He said, renewing his expert skilfulness, to my already throbbing centre.

My hips were jumping of their own volition, as his tongue licked me expertly, his teeth nipping softly at my clit, then sucking on it gently.

I was going mad with desire, I'd never felt anything like it before.

If I thought I'd had sex before, I was sadly mistaken.

A quick grope, wham, bam, one two, one two, all over.

Robert Pattinson, was making love to me.

I may as well have been a virgin!

'Do you like that Clarrie? Tell me love.' He whimpered softly, his tongue lapping me feverishly one moment, then slowly, teasingly the next.

I could feel the heat, bubbling in the pit of my stomach, felt my muscles tighten as my orgasm approached.

'Oh…Rob…Feels so good…Hmmm.'

''Tell me…what you want love.' He whispered hoarsely.

'More…do that more. Make me…oh God Rob…make me cum…please.' I begged.

He pushed his long middle finger inside of me.

'Oh baby…your so fucking wet…hmmm…you taste so good.' He breathed. 'Don't hold back love…let it go…cum for me Clarrie…need to taste you more.'

Holy cow!

Fireworks.

I saw actual fucking fireworks as the first love-making orgasm I'd ever experienced, exploded in me, from me, out of me.

'Fuck Rob…again….more.' I whimpered lustily, I was greedy, I know it but having waited for so long to finally have one…I wanted…a lot more.

He gently pushed another finger in, curling around, searching for the sweet spot, that only he had ever looked for and boy…did he find it.

My hips jumped off of the bed automatically when he hit the bullseye!

'Oh…my…God…yes…yes Rob…there oh fuck.' I screamed, as another orgasm rocketed through me.

His tongue lapped every drop of juice my body surrendered to him.

He slowly removed his fingers and crawled back up my body, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake until he reached my face.

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt his breath on my cheek and smiled.

'I…oh God…that was…' I sighed.

'God, I want to be in you Clarrie , .' He said, as he crushed his lips onto mine.

I could taste myself on his tongue, it was so…erotic. I instantly craved more.

He made to move from me, 'hey, where are you going?' I whispered.

'Condom baby.' He smiled.

'I've been on the pill since I was fourteen Rob.' I grinned sheepishly.

'Promiscuous Clarrie?' He grinned, that bloody single eyebrow, doing it's thing again.

'What? No…irregular monthly visitor actually…promiscuous…ha. Three one night lovers in twenty-four years, does not promiscuous make.'

'3…one night stands?' He gulped noisily.

'You?' I asked, 'you're obviously…well…experienced.'

'Clarissa.' He groaned.

'How many?' I asked, seeing a blush appearing under and above his beard.

'More than three.' He answered shyly.

'Huh…but you're…you know…safe?' I asked.

'Yes sweetheart, I'm safe. 3 monthly check-ups safe.'

'Then no need for the rubber shield.' I smiled, 'just you and me.'

He returned my smile, 'are you sure Clarrie?'

I could feel his erection twitching against my stomach.

He ran his hands down my body as I opened my legs to him.

I took him in my hands, stroking him gently, my thumb circling the head.

I took his pre-cum on my finger and sucked it into my mouth and whimpered.

He tasted salty, slightly bitter but delicious, never the less.

He moaned, a deep guttural moan as I guided him into me.

He was big…bigger than any man I'd ever been with, all three of them.

He pushed into me slowly, allowing my body to adjust to him.

I'd never been this…aroused before.

'More Rob.' I urged, desperately needing to have him fill me.

His eyes burned into mine, 'oh my God Clarrie, your so fucking tight love.'

'More…please.' I pushed my hips up to meet him, my hands on his firm arse, pulling him into me, 'fuck Rob…all of you…I want all of you.'

He pushed harder, filling my inner recess to the brim. He felt so damn good.

He moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Too damn slowly.

'Harder .' I moaned. I'd never been a verbal participant when having sex…but times they were a changing.

'Fuck me Rob…Harder.' I gasped, as he complied with my demands.

He thrust in and out of my body but I still wanted more and pulled him closer, he pushed my legs up, his shoulders resting on my knees, giving him deeper access, as he slammed into me again and again.

'Harder baby…make me cum Rob.'

'Fuck Clarrie…not gonna last much longer love…cum with me love.' He gasped between breaths.

'Oh shit…Rob…I…oh God…yes…oh…f…u…c…k.' I screamed in ecstasy, as stars, moons, fireworks, even a fucking vampire flashed before my eyes.

I had never felt anything as intense, my whole body throbbed, the muscles inside my core, clenching,

squeezing, pulsing as I felt my lover explode his hot cum into my trembling body.

'Christ…Clarrie that was…amazing…fucking…unbelievable my love.' He breathed hoarsely.

'Rob…you were my first tonight.' I smiled, my own breathing slowly returning to normal, a satisfied smirk on my face.

He pulled out of me slowly, totally spent and collapsed at my side, his arm wrapping around my body.

To hell with clean up, I was incapable of any bodily movement.

'Your first Clarrie but you…I mean.' He gabbled.

'Oh…I've had sex but you're my first orgasm, you're the first to…you know…go down on me, my first G spot hero…the first man…to…make love to me Rob.'

'Really? You've never…No-one ever.' He questioned, that damned eyebrow raising again.

'No-one,…just you.'

'And I'll be your last baby. No-one will ever touch you again, your mine Clarissa, mine forever.'

He smiled and pulled me into his chest, we brought the duvet back over us and both drifted into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER FIVE

INTRODUCTIONS

When I woke it was just getting light. The birds were beginning their morning song.

I glanced to my clock on the dresser, then remembered its unceremonious demise, at the alarm clock assassins hands, yesterday.

Rob was still sleeping soundly. His light snore an audible testament.

I smiled, remembering the natural way our bodies combined. Our raw passionate kisses and how absolutely contented I felt, engulfed in his strong arms.

I didn't want to wake him but oh, did I need to pee.

Until I thought about that fact, there was no problem. Now, my bladder was screaming abuse at me.

My head still on his chest. One of his arms around my shoulder, the other resting lazily across my ribs.

I gently…and so slowly, moved his arm. He stirred, then settled again.

I had to go…move…my bulging bladder yelled.

I sighed and moved his hand from my body.

'Hmmm, I want to bottle fuck you.' He moaned seductively.

Now normally, I would have been affronted. Disgusted. Maybe even have slapped him upside the head but in his defence, I had already read 'Cosmopolis'. I knew the line rather well and had actually read that particular paragraph many times over and both I and Miss Dominique agreed, it was rather erotic!

I knew from Google, he was about to start filming the movie, so I forgave him.

'Rob.' I whispered, nudging him gently. In response, his arms wrapped around me, tighter.

'Rob, I need to pee.' I said quietly…no movement.

Oh my God, my impatient bladder whimpered.

'Rob…I need to pee…move.' I gasped, louder now.

'Good morning gorgeous.' He smiled lazily but oh Lord help me…not moving.

'Good morning Spunk. Unhand me unless you want to be lying in a wet bed.'

That was funny…we were already lying in a decidedly dampened bed, from our night time love sexploits!

I know…gross right but there it is…literally.

Oh come on, you've never just drifted into contented sleep after an outstanding love making session? Forgotten about the um…big clean? Yeah right!

The big, beautiful, bearded sex God had still not moved his grasp.

'Robert Thomas Pattinson…I'm about 2 seconds away from pissing my bed. Something I haven't done since infancy…if you don't move, golden rain will be showered all over your arse…MOVE!' I yelled.

He let me go instantly, chuckling menacingly, 'something I've never tried…could be interesting.' He laughed.

'Eww…Rob…Gross.' I countered, diving from the bed and running bare arsed naked to my bathroom.

'Wow! That's a beautiful arse you have there love. Hurry up and bring it back…I want to introduce you to my good morning Patty.' He laughed raucously

I made it just in time. My poor bladder heaving a sigh of relief and actually, so did I.

As I finished my…urgent business and was washing my hands, Rob wandered in.

I watched in fascination through my bathroom mirror, as he stretched, yawned, rubbed his face, ran his hands through his hair and gave me a mind blowing smile.

'Good morning again love.' He said, placing his hands at my sides.

I could feel his 'Patty' twitching on the base of my spine.

'Well, good morning to you Spunk…and Patty.' I grinned.

His eyes were twinkling mischievously as he lowered his head to kiss my neck, pulling my hair to one side.

'You smell luscious Clarrie. I want to eat you…again.' He groaned huskily.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, filled the brush, cleaned my teeth, rinsed, spat, wiped…all in a Guinness book of Records worthy time!

'Well that was quick love…in a hurry?' He chuckled, biting gently on my earlobe.

'It appears I have a….pressing engagement.' I giggled, pushing my naked arse into Patty.

'Ablutions first love.' He grinned, here we go…that damn eyebrow…sigh.

'Shower?' I asked, hopefully. Another of my fantasies, hot water pounding our bodies as we make love.

'After love…piss, teeth and wash…in that order. So…back to bed with you beautiful, warm it up ready.'

He kissed my neck one more time while watching me in the mirror.

'You know…there's something very arousing about watching myself in a mirror, kissing you…while you're so naked in front of me.' He breathed lustily into my ear.

His hands on my waist moved slowly up my body to cup my breasts. My nipples already erect from his heavy breathing.

I closed my eyes marvelling at the indescribable sensations spreading over my body.

'Open your eyes my love…watch us.' He moaned.

I could feel his hardness growing as he traced those long, magical fingers down my stomach and gasped audibly, as his finger slid into my slickness.

'Clarrie…I want you…right here…right now but…'

'You need to pee.' I chuckled.

'Um…yeah I do,' He laughed, 'how sexy is that?'

'I'll be waiting on the bed lover…I'll be the one in white.' I laughed, 'oh and Spunk…there are new toothbrushes in the cabinet.' I suggested.

He cupped his hand over his mouth, breathed out and grimaced. 'Phew…yeah okay.'

Sorry ladies. Even Hollywood hunk, sex God RPatz has dragon breath in the morning, and Rob…my Hobo Rob…was no exception. Phew…was the right word.

I left him to his ablutions. Wandered into my bedroom and opened my nighty drawer.

I grabbed a lovely white lace concoction my sister had bought me, for a birthday or Christmas present.

After I put it on, I lay on the bed. I placed my hair to one side, licked my lips seductively and waited…and waited and huffed and waited somemore.

Eventually…He emerged, a towel draped around his hips, his hair dripping.

Rivulets of water running down his glorious, firm chest.

'You…showered?' I sighed. Well that was slow of me…why didn't I think of that?

'I just thought…you don't mind do you love?'

'No…of course not, I just…'

'What baby?' He asked, crawling up the bed on his hands and knees toward me. A look of pure desire in his glittering blue eyes. God, he was a sight to behold.

'You should have called me Rob…now you're all clean…and I'm…'

He crushed his lips to mine, tasting of my peppermint toothpaste, his tongue plunging into my already open mouth.

'Hmmm, you're gorgeous love…' He whispered hoarsely, 'I like this…but please…take it off baby.' He said, grabbing the lacy naughty wear in his hand and pulling it over my head and off of my body.

'I should shower.' I moaned softly, his hands exploring, sliding over my already burning, aching body. My heavy breath hitching, gasping at his touch.

'After.' He groaned, 'you are not…moving.'

He was placing kisses down my tingling body.

Now as much as I would have loved a repeat performance of his…Cunnilingatory prowess! There was still a little matter of…me not being as…shall we say, fresh as he?

I grabbed his head, my fingers grasping his damp hair.

'Rob, you…don't do that…oh God…No…Please.' He was far too close. I needed for him to stop…now!

'I want to Clarrie…I want…to taste…us love.' He breathed seductively.

'Oh fuck! Oh God Spunk…you make me so damned horny when you say stuff like that, oh…ah!' Bullseye!

'Shit Clarrie, we taste so fucking good…so sweet love, hmmm.' He groaned passionately, as he licked, lapped, sucked and bit gently at my…As an erotic fiction writer I would say…pussy or the C word, as myself…What? My inner core…my private parts…My love hole?

Oh damn it, he was tongue fucking me…and it was heavenly.

I giggled as Rob's day longer beard tickled my inner thighs.

'Hmmm, what's funny.' He mumbled.

'Your beard tickles Spunk.' I laughed hoarsely as he continued doing, what he was obviously enjoying with gusto.

'Stop laughing…you're putting me off my stroke.' He chuckled, deliberately rubbing his scruff against the delicate skin of my…lips.

I stopped laughing. The new sensation sweeping me into climactic overload.

His rough beard was sure to leave its mark there but I sure as hell didn't care.

Rob's fingers now pushed inside my wetness, finding the newly discovered G.

I screamed, whimpered, hissed as an orgasm of cataclysmic proportions exploded in me.

I couldn't stop…I couldn't breathe, my heart pounded, my stomach clenched and the whole time, my magnificent lover watched me through his long eyelashes, making the intensity of the moment 10 times more powerful.

I moaned breathlessly as he removed his fingers. His tongue lapping one more time, from bottom to top of my sex. I shuddered the last of my exquisite climax.

He crawled back up my body, his intense eyes filled with lust, as he sucked his fingers clean.

'I am not wasting a single drop of you Clarissa St James.' He hummed seductively.

I could only watch in fascination as my breathing slowed. Only to gasp once more as his lips claimed mine, his passionate kiss, turning me into a quivering, writhing, aching mess.

My…Our taste exploding from his tongue to mine.

I was greedy, wanting, needing to feel him inside me…but that would come…later, excuse the pun.

'Hey Spunk…Your turn.' I moaned into his mouth.

This I was good at…this I had never had any complaints about…this I had experienced more than the 3 overnight one offs and this was something I knew he…would enjoy!

'On your back Ransom.' I ordered huskily, licking my lips seductively and running my tongue slowly along my teeth.

'Oh Christ Clarrie. That look love. I'm not gonna last long baby. Please stop with the licking.' He moaned as he rolled over onto his back.

I slid down the bed, kissing my way from his jaw, down his neck. Sucking lightly on his Adams apple and feeling his guttural groan reverberate through his throat.

'You like that, don't you Spunk?' I sighed, 'you may answer.' I told him, Miss Dominique coming out to play.

'Hmmm…yes.' He hummed.

'And this?' I asked, 'do you like this.' I questioned, licking his chest, nipping at his hardened nipples with my teeth.

'God…yes, hmmm, so good.'

'And this love…do you like this?'

I kissed down his hard, flat stomach, my nails lightly scraping the V from his hips to his thighs.

'Christ Clarrie.' He gasped.

'Oh…and Spunk…your gonna love…this.' I hissed temptingly.

I palmed his erection in my hand, 'open your eyes Ransom, watch…while I do you.' I winked mischievously.

He groaned. His breathing deepening. His hands reaching back to clutch the headboard behind him.

I slipped my tongue around the head, licking away the pre-cum already leaking there.

'Hmmm…so damned good.' I hissed in a whisper.

I licked him from his balls to the head, his body tensed.

'Oh fuck baby. Not going to last.' He whined, his breathing faster.

I took him into my mouth, sucking him, my tongue rubbing his length.

I pulled off of him slowly, then down on him again. His groans becoming louder. He gasped between his breaths as I pumped him with my mouth, opening my throat to him.

I cupped his balls with one hand, while the other pumped the base of his cock.

He was too big. I wanted all of him but he was just too damn big for me to take. I didn't want to spoil this by gagging. This option was much safer.

Clarrie…baby…gonna, oh God baby.' He yelled, he was so close…I needed to just…

I gently moved my middle finger behind his balls, over the soft skin patch and rubbed the puckered hole there.

'Oh fuck…' He roared, as he exploded his hot, molten Spunk…yes, I said it in the right context…down my throat. I swallowed, as his body jerked, his hips jumping from the bed as spurt after delectable spurt of his essence, hit the back of my throat and I continued swallowing greedily. Sucking every last drop from his now deflating manhood. Patty was done for!

I released him slowly, his breathing so fast, his sighs and moans still emanating from his open mouth.

'Holy shit Clarissa…or should I call you…Miss Dominique?' He asked, through his slowing breaths, 'that was…fucking incredible love…where did you…I mean, how did you…' He was mumbling, as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

I knew what he was asking but I wanted him to say it.

'How did I what love?' I asked innocently, as I lay at his side facing him.

'How did you…you know…about…that…my.' He stuttered.

He was beginning to sound like Mr Darcy in the Kings Speech.

'Say it…Out loud.' I giggled wickedly, biting my bottom lip to stop the snorting in his face…again.

'Okay Clarissa Dominique. How did you know about stimulating my arsehole so beautifully?' He smiled and blushed, a deep pink, full facial blush.

'Oh God Spunk, your blushing like a school boy.' I laughed, my lip biting forgotten and the dreaded snort made an appearance again…and fuck it…again.

While Rob laughed uproariously, 'and you sound like Babe, babe.' He guffawed uncontrollably.

I was laughing too, not quite so enthusiastically, trying to prevent another special appearance of the little pink pig, that is until…

'Do it again BABE.' He laughed, climbing on top of me and tickling my sides mercilessly.

I let out another snort, much to his delight and then, well, nature took her course and he kissed me with a passion I had only ever imagined.

'Clarrie…be with me. Come with me.' He moaned.

'Yes Rob…Do it now.' I whimpered, his hardness visual evidence of his longing.

'I don't just mean now love…I mean…forever. Come with me, be with me. I want you Clarissa, I want you to be mine, until the day I die. I've never felt this way about anyone before Clarrie. I thought I knew once what it was like to be in love but…I was so wrong. This, here, with you, this is love. My heart is aching for you, bursting for you, I love you so much Clarissa St James. I never want to be apart from you…ever.'

I stared into his eyes, there were tears there, not actors tears.

These were emotional real, Rob tears.

'Hey…Rob…please don't cry.' I said softly, my thumbs wiping the wetness from under his eyes.

He gulped a huge breath, eyes still penetrating mine.

'I swear…I've never felt this way about anyone love.'

'Me either Rob. The moment I opened my door to you, I opened my heart. You complete me. I need you like I need air. I want you like I've never wanted anyone or anything in my life. My body craves you, my heart beats for you and…my soul has been waiting for so long for you. I love you Rob. My Rob. My hobo Rob, my real Rob.' I smiled at him, my own eyes weeping tears of joy.

He smiled the sweetest smile at me.

'Too cheesy?' I asked.

'Too Bella.' He laughed.

'I meant it Rob, even if my Mills and Boon persona drifted in there for a minute. I meant every word.' I assured him quietly.

He kissed me slowly, lovingly, reverently. No tongues, just our lips declaring our mutual love.

'Hmmm…I could stay here all day, kissing you, making love to you but…I'm fucking starving. What's for breakfast woman of the house?' He chuckled, as he jumped up from me and scooted out of bed.

'Shower first,' I called as he disappeared into the bathroom, 'you promised.' I shouted.

He poked his head around the door, 'last one in makes breakfast.' He said, wiggling eyebrows and all.

I pushed back the duvet, padded into the bathroom to find him already in the shower.

'Come on sexy, get that gorgeous arse of yours in here.' He laughed, as he pulled me into the glass cubicle.

After a very long and dare I say it, fruitful showe. Where every inch of our bodies was soaped, lathered and exhaustively examined then deemed mutually, lickably clean.

We dried each other off and wandered back into the bedroom.

'Aren't you tired love? We haven't had much sleep you know.' He grinned mischievously.

'If you want to go back to bed Rob. I don't mind but I'm awake. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried.'

'Who said anything about sleep?' He smirked, his hands snaking around my waist.

'Your insatiable Spunk and…I'm starving.' I laughed pushing away from him playfully.

'Oh Jesus…I love your arse.' He giggled, slapping his big hand on my still bare backside.

'Hey Ransom…watch it. I'm like Tai, I have a long…bloody…memory.' I growled menacingly.

'And I'm like Tai's dad. I have a long…bloody…trunk.' He laughed raucously, moving his hips from side to side and swinging the afore mentioned…trunk!

I swear, the Chippendales or any other male stripper, had nothing on Spunk Ransom!

Okay…snort alert.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, hurled them on and then flung on a t-shirt, running out of my bedroom.

'Hey, come back here. I'm not done with you woman.' He yelled jokingly.

'Too late Ransom, I'm downstairs…get dressed. I'm making coffee.' I shouted as I jumped on the bannister and slid downstairs.

He was laughing so loudly behind me, I almost missed hearing the doorbell.

I peeked through the spyhole and gasped.

'Um…Rob…' I called up the stairs, 'can you come down here…please?'

He came down the stairs using the same route as me.

I giggled at his totally inappropriate choice of clothing.

'What's up sexy lady?' He laughed, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

I'm sorry…I know I should have warned him but…I couldn't resist it.

I opened the door to reveal, Dean and…Lizzy Pattinson.

I pursed my lips tightly as his face changed from, insatiable lusty Rob to 'oh shit, I've been caught by my big sister and security detail, wearing a woman's, fluffy pink dressing gown,' look.

'Well…I can see you haven't been tortured anyway.' Lizzy smiled as I waved her and Dean in.

'So baby boy, are you going to introduce me to your…abductor.'

She grinned, holding her hand out to me. My cheeks burned in embarrassment, while Rob, standing there like a model for Gayboy's monthly, smiled…no grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat!

'Robert…a name please.' She reiterated.

'Oh sorry…hello sis, Dean…um Lizzy this is Clarissa St James, the woman…I plan to marry.' He announced matter-of-factly.

I gulped. Lizzy took my hand, 'I'm very pleased to meet you…Clarissa…St…James? Wait Robbie, that was…yesterday. The twat from Summit…you…when...How?'

Okay, obviously as snorting is in my DNA, stuttering and occasional incoherency, is in the Pattinson genes.

Lizzy was staring at me incredulously. I could almost hear her brain ticking, trying to make sense of the unexplainable situation. Which quite frankly, I still hadn't made sense of myself.

'Lizzy…tell Clarrie your cell phone number…please.' Rob asked.

We were still standing in the hallway. I looked from one to the other siblings as Lizzy Pattinson confirmed her cell phone number, proving Rob's honesty.

I was so overcome with emotion, grateful, thankful. Although deep in my heart, I knew he was telling me the utmost truth.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and I didn't care that his sister or his security man were witnesses.

I kissed my man as he wrapped his arms around me.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us and I pulled away, reluctantly, opening my eyes and finding my man's eyes staring into mine.

'Thank you my love.' He said softly, finally letting me go.

Rob winked at me, 'I'd…um…better get some clothes on love. We have company.' He chuckled happily.

'That's a very good idea little brother. That colour does nothing for you.' Lizzy laughed.

She had the same infectious laugh as Rob, another Pattinson DNA trait apparently.

'I brought your bags Mr P, just in case. They are in the car…do you want me to get them?' Dean enquired.

'Is that alright love?' Rob asked quietly.

I nodded my approval, 'yes, of course, please bring them in Dean.' I said, 'Lizzy you could stay here too, if you'd like. There are fourteen bedrooms.' I offered.

'Um…Clarrie love.' Rob started to say.

'I'd love to Clarissa.' Lizzy answered positively.

'Dean and Joe could stay too. Why pay for a hotel? There are 3 holiday cottages in the grounds, if they don't want to stay in the house. They could have one of those but we'd need to make up the beds.' I rambled on.

Why? Nerves, pure and simple.

Why? Because I had just remembered the words Spunk Ransom, AKA Robert Pattinson, otherwise known as my Rob, said to his sister, 'the woman I plan to marry.' Holy shit!

'Clarrie…Baby…Are you alright love?' Rob asked softly, as he pulled me into his arms.

I was panicking, I knew it.

I was a mumbling, fumbling, fucking mess.

I stared into his beautiful blue, mesmerising, heart wrenching eyes and stuttered.

'M…M…Ma…Mar…Marry?'

'You heard me love.' He laughed softly.

'I want it all. Marriage, home, kids, the whole fucking package. You've turned my world upside down Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James. I want you to be my wife. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but eventually. I will make you mine, I promise.' He said gently.

'I'm already yours Spunk.' I whispered in his ear. He beamed, 'as you are mine.'

Lizzy sniffed, 'right…well, decisions to be made. Dean are you going to stay here or at the hotel.'

She asked, her full I'm in charge, big sister mode kicking in.

I'd seen it in my own big sister, so many times, it was easy to recognise.

'Well I don't…' Dean hesitated.

'It would be easier Dean, closer. We don't want any marauding Twifans or paparazzi stalking the place.' I smiled encouragingly.

Rob grinned, 'okay, I give in,' He laughed, his hands held up in surrender.

'Settled then. Dean go back to the hotel and check us all out. Rob, where's your credit card.'

'In my wallet, in my jeans, in the bedroom.' Rob sighed, 'God, bossy boots Lizzy P's in town.' He mumbled.

Lizzy slapped the back of his head playfully.

'Ouch! What was that for?' Rob grimaced.

'Oh don't be such a drama Queen.' Lizzy chuckled.

'Drama Queen, oh that's funny,' I laughed, 'in that get up.' I laughed louder, 'obi one pink Robbie.' I chortled uncontrollably.

Lizzie's chuckle turned into a full out belly laugh. Rob's grimace turned into fits of hysterics and Dean. Calm, collected, he man, no–one gets past me Dean, giggled like a school girl.

Which didn't help with my present situation.

'Wait for it,' Rob laughed, 'here it comes.'

I tried, I swear. I clasped my hand over my mouth. Bit the inside of my cheek. In my head I named every flower I could think of to divert it.

'Go on Clarrie BABE.' Rob chortled uproariously.

Damn his crinkling eyes, wriggling brows and pearly whites.

I snorted, laughed some more and then snorted for England.

Ten minutes, I counted the seconds in my head. Ten hysterical, side splitting, tears streaming, snorting minutes later, we began to quieten.

Very slowly, the three laughing hyena's and their friend, Miss Piggy, calmed the fuck down.

'Oh my God, I haven't laughed like that…well…I don't think I've ever laughed like that quite honestly.'

Lizzy confessed, wiping laughter tears and mascara stripes from her cheeks.

Rob, who had clutched me to him protectively after my second or maybe third snort, kissed my wet cheek.

'You see why I love this woman Liz?' He stated categorically.

'Because I snort?' I groaned and not in a good way.

'No my love, its because you make me so happy.' He smiled and kissed my forehead softly.

'Okay, now that we've all calmed down. Dean, off and do your thing. Clarissa, show me the kitchen. Baby boy, put some bloody clothes on before I capture you on my Blackberry and Twitter your arse all over the world.' Lizzy announced.

I chuckled as Rob's face contorted from pure, unadulterated joy to absolute panic in 2 seconds flat.

'Lizzy…you wouldn't dare.' He said, glowering at his big sister, who in turn reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

'Don't you dare, dare me baby boy.' She grinned mischievously and then gave him the Pattinson glare, that I had heard so much about.

It was formidable to say the least and Rob like a good younger sibling, charged up the stairs to dress in more suitable attire.

'Rob, in the room to the left of mine is a store room. There are loads of clothes in there. Help yourself.' I called as he reached the top stair.

'Thanks love.' He chuckled as he raised the hem of my dressing gown he'd thrown on and wriggled his bare arse at me.

I was so glad Lizzy had turned to take off her jacket at that moment.

Robert Pattinson's cheeky arse, plastered all over the internet, would make grown women across the globe…drool!

I giggled, 'Liz, where's your camera phone.' I asked knowingly.

Needless to say, Mr Ransom disappeared, pretty sharpish.

'Come on Clarissa, let's make some tea and get to know each other.' Liz said, looping her arm through mine. 'I need to know more about you love, before I call our mum. She'll have lots of questions and Lord help me, if I don't have the answers ready for her.' She laughed, as I pulled her toward my kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6 Incognito

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER SIX

INCOGNITO

We made coffee and scrambled eggs on toast before Rob showed his face. Wearing a collarless, white cotton grandfather shirt, which had once belonged to…well…my grandfather actually.

'You look very smart Robbie. Although the jeans could do with going in the bin.' Lizzy said, shaking her head disbelievingly.

I poured him a coffee, while his sister continued telling me all about they're family home in Barnes. They're sister Victoria and they're parents Clare and Richard.

Rob smiled and winked, as he grabbed another slice of toast and eggs from the pan on the stove.

'Did you make these eggs love?' He asked, dropping a huge ladle of eggs onto his plate.

'No. Actually your sister just christened the cooker. It was a virgin. Never been touched. Never been turned on. No-one's ever used it too its full potential and I've only had it…2 years.' I said innocently.

I glanced up to see Rob biting his bottom lip. He inhaled deeply.

'What?' I asked. Then remembered my confession to him, about all the first's I'd experienced with him. 'Oh!' it was my turn for lip biting.

Rob winked and went about dishing up his eggs.

'Well, I'm very honoured that you allowed me to deflower your cooker.' Lizzy giggled, 'you're not a cook then?'

I was busy watching Spunk Ransom pile his plate high with eggs and dousing the pile with tomato sauce. All the time his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter..'Is something funny there Sp…um…Rob?' I asked him.

'Ah…No…Love…Just thinking about…Um… Something you said…You know earlier.' He replied without turning to face me.

I felt the colour crawl up my neck and burst forth, like a rocket on Bonfire night.

Here I go again with the bloody fireworks analogy.

He joined us then, where Liz and I were sat at the breakfast bar, enjoying our caffeine fix.

'So Clarissa. Do you live here with your parents?'

'Liz.' Rob growled.

'It's alright Rob. I don't mind. It was a long time ago.'

Rob was shaking his head in disbelief and annoyance at his sister. He looked angry.

'It's fine Rob really. I should tell you anyway.' I assured him with a smile.

'I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?' Lizzy mumbled.

'It's alright Lizzy. I'm fine. My… parents died… in a plane crash in 1989…Have you heard of the Kegworth disaster? Well…They were on they're way to visit relatives in Northern Ireland. January the eighth. I was almost 2 and my sister Alicia was nearly 4. We'd spent Christmas with our grandparents here, in this house.'

I took a breath. I'd never talked about this before. Not to non family anyway.

'Jesus, what is it about you Pattinson's that makes me want to spill my heart to you?' I asked softly, tears welling in my eyes.

'Oh God Clarrie. Don't tell us anymore love, leave it now.' Rob told me gently, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

'No…No I want to tell you Rob. Really, its fine.' I swallowed hard and continued my story.

'It was my parents tenth wedding anniversary and as a surprise, my father organised a trip to Ireland to visit my aunt, my mother's sister.

She and her husband had bought, renovated and made into a hotel, an old Castle just outside of Londonderry. My sister and I stayed with Gramps and Nana.

Later that morning, Gramps received a phone call from a family friend to switch on the TV for the news. Apparently Nana had been fretting that my parents hadn't called and kept insisting that something was wrong.

As they watched the news reports, it was clear what had happened.

I don't really know what happened then. Only what Alicia and Gramps explained as I grew inquisitive, growing up.

My Nana never spoke of it…ever. When she passed away I was fourteen. Gramps said she'd died of a broken heart, losing her baby boy.'

I sobbed. Realising rivers of tears were dripping off of my chin.

'Alicia and I lost Gramps the day after my twenty-first birthday. You see, even though his heart was broken too and couldn't be fixed, he promised to be there for my special day. He…he clung on…Just for me.' I convulsed into hysterical sobs.

Rob's arms wrapped around me so tightly. So securely I never wanted him to let me go.

I could hear Lizzie's quiet sobs but I couldn't turn from my beautiful, compassionate mans eyes. Glistening, sad and so full of love it made my heart ache.

'He would have loved you too Rob.' I sobbed softly.

'Oh sweet Jesus Clarissa. I wish I'd never asked you…Been so nosey…I'm so sorry.' Lizzy said, reaching across the breakfast bar to clasp my hand.

She gave it a gentle squeeze and I forced a smile. 'It's alright Lizzy. Like I said. It was a long time ago.'

I grabbed the kitchen paper roll and tore off a long strip. Wiping Rob's face first and then my own.

Lizzy helped herself and did the same.

'I need another coffee and…I'm sorry Rob, I need a cigarette.' I confessed.

'Oh good grief, not another bloody smoker?' Lizzy frowned.

'Yip…sorry sis.' Rob grinned, pulling me from my stool and dragging me toward the front door.

'Where are we going?' I asked quizzically.

'Outside for a smoke.' Rob answered.

'Conservatory…smoker's paradise...Sp…Rob.' I smiled, dragging him through the wet room and into the conservatory.

'Christ…This is massive.' Rob gasped, wide eyed.

Did I mention, Gramps loved space?…I thought I had.

We sat in my Grandparents Victorian conservatory with its potted ferns, Aspidistra's and Grape vines.

'I never had the heart to change anything.' I explained, as the Pattinson siblings gazed wondrously, around the cavernous glass space.

'Don't change anything Clarissa. Its beautiful.' Lizzy announced, 'breathtaking.' She sighed.

'I plan on having a pool built at the side. I've already had architects draw up the plans but it means knocking down the old stables.' I explained.

'You ride?' Lizzy asked enthusiastically.

'Used to but when my horse broke its leg…Well…I never wanted to ride again. I was sixteen and far more interested in learning to drive by then…So Gramps bought me my first car instead.'

'A Landrover?' Rob asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

'Yes Sp…Rob, a Landrover.' I smiled.

'Clarissa. I have to ask.' Lizzy said, giving me the engrossing Pattinson stare.

'Ask me anything Lizzy.'

'Why do you keep saying Sp everytime you talk to Robbie?'

I laughed. Rob chuckled and Lizzy frowned.

'Lizzy…Think internet. Think stupid bloody interview. Think dumb arse Edward. Think idiot baby boy.' Rob laughed incredulously.

'Oh…Right…Stupid arse…Oh…Spunk Ransom.' Lizzy blurted out, 'the dumbest bloody thing you ever said.' She laughed.

She looked from Rob to me and shrugged.

'Its my nickname for him.' I giggled, as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Oh please…Find another nickname for in public. Leave that one in the bedroom.' Lizzy grimaced as the door bell rang.

'Dean.' We all said in unison.

'Come on Mr Ransom. You can help me tidy up.' I smiled as I pulled him up from his chair.

'And I'll clean the kitchen.' Lizzy offered.

After another coffee with Dean and Joe. The four of them followed me through the grounds to cottage 1. A three bed, modernised stone cottage, which had once been used to house estate workers.

'Gramps had the three cottages modernised and furnished for family and friends to use. Some of Alicia's friends and colleagues use them too.' I explained, as I showed them around.

Dean and Joe agreed to share the cottage. So Lizzy and I made up the beds in two of the bedrooms.

'It's really cosy. I love the beams.' Joe commented.

He was a good foot shorter than Dean, so he had no problem with the low beams on the ceilings.

Dean however, had to duck to get into the lounge and kitchen.

'The other two cottages are much the same Dean but this one is closer to the main house.' I explained apologetically.

'Its fine Miss St James, very nice.' Dean assured me.

'Clarrie.' I told him.

'Okay Miss Clarrie.' He smiled.

'Just plain Clarrie.' I responded.

'Hardly.' Rob countered, pulling me into his side.

'Huh?' I quizzed, looking up into my hobo's eyes.

'Plain love, hardly. Beautiful…Definitely.' He smiled sweetly.

'Robbie…Stop embarrassing the poor girl. Look she's blushing.'

'I know…beautiful isn't it?'

I groaned, 'thanks for that Lizzy.'

'You're welcome love.' Lizzy grinned.

'Your VF… is shot love.' Rob laughed wickedly.

'VF?' Liz questioned. Hey! The Pattinson eyebrow. Its hereditary.

'My verbal filter Liz. I didn't intend to say that out loud.' I confessed.

'Its alright love, you're still welcome.'

Rob, Lizzy and I wandered back to the house. Leaving Dean and Joe to settle in the cottage and after Lizzy had offered to make us all dinner.

'We'll need to go shopping Liz.' I told her.

'That's fine baby girl. You and I can do that and you Robbie, can go clean up all that spilt ice-cream on the sofa and while your at it. Give the lounge a quick once over with a hoover.' Lizzy was totally in charge.

'I wanted to come with you.' Rob whined.

'Oh suck it up. You know very well what would happen if you came with us. We'd be fighting off little Twifanatics, tweeting your arse. No baby boy, you stay here. Clarissa and I can…'

'Wait! I have an idea. Its…well…it's a bit out there but it will work.' I smiled, pulling Rob into the kitchen.

I grabbed the First Aid bag from the cupboard.

'I'll put my First Aid certificate to good use.' I smiled when Rob and Lizzy raised their eyebrows quizzically.

I wrapped crepe bandages around Rob's head, leaving eye and mouth slits.

I covered his hair too, a definite giveaway to a real Rob fan.

How do I know? Yeah right!

'It's brilliant Clarissa, no-one will know him.' Lizzy approved, although I could tell she was dubious at first.

'You can't wear helmets or face masks in a supermarket but nothing can be said about surgical bandages.' I told them, 'there all covered.'

Lizzy giggled, 'you look like the Invisible Man.'

Rob poked his tongue out through his mouth slit, turning Lizzie's giggles into out and out guffaws.

I didn't dare start laughing…uh uh…no snorting from me, Babe was out of the building.

'Should we take Dean?' Rob mumbled.

'No love…he'll be recognised by a real fan, we'll be fine.' I assured him.

Lizzy climbed into the back of 'Bessie' while Rob sat at my side, his smiling eyes a little distracting.

Dean had spotted us walking to the garage and was not happy but he admitted he couldn't find anyway, for anyone, to see through the camouflage.

However, he insisted on following behind in Rob's car, 'just to be safe.'

I drove to Tesco's in Ryde.

Liz and I waited for Rob to leave the car, despite his impenetrable disguise.

After much coaxing and assurances from both Lizzy and I. He sheepishly joined us.

There were a few stares but not because people could see who was hiding beneath the bandages but because some indiscreet bystanders, wanted to know what had happened to the poor man.

We heard a child ask his mother, 'what's wrong with that man mummy?' The poor woman visibly cringed, gave me an apologetic smile and pulled little Johnny away telling him, 'not to be so rude.'

After ten minutes or so, Rob began to feel easier, even pushing the trolly around.

Twenty minutes and he was visibly happier, throwing things into the trolly. After half-and hour we were all laughing and joking, Lizzy even pointing out a magazine with Rob on the cover.

'Oh look. Its that bloke Pattinson. I can't see the appeal,' She laughed.

'A whole hour. I can't believe we wandered around in there for a whole hour. Your brilliant love.' Rob laughed, as we piled all the shopping bags into the boot of the car.

'I have to admit. Although I thought it a bit Michael Jackson like. It did work.' Lizzy grinned easily.

I knew she had been tense the whole time we were in the supermarket and to be honest, I was terrified, not that I would admit to that.

Dean waved to us as we drove past him on our way out of the car park and so, with our escort following behind us, I drove home.

Rob began removing the bandages as we pulled up the lane to my drive.

I parked in the garage and let out a huge breath. 'Oh crap!'

'Hey, it worked love. I felt almost normal, for one whole hour. I had fun, just shopping.' He grinned, removing the last bandages and revealing his handsome face once again.

'Hi handsome Ransom.' I beamed.

'Hey beautiful.' He smiled back.

'I wish you could just go out as you are Rob. Maybe when all this vampire crap is over, you will.' I smiled, squeezing his hand.

'And when that day comes my love. You'll be right by my side.' He said, kissing my hand.

'Hey come on lovebirds. Let's get this shopping put away.' Lizzy called from outside of the car.

'Come on.' I laughed, 'your sister commands.'

The next hour there was a hive of activity in the house.

After the shopping had been put away, Lizzy and Joe stayed in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Dean, bless him hoovered, while Rob and I cleaned up the aftermath of our 'dessert' last night.

God only knows how ice-cream had spilled over the leather sofa and carpet but it had.

Rob and I exchanged sly grins and lip biting smiles, when Dean asked if we'd had an ice-cream fight, and I almost choked when he said we'd have to wet the white stains to remove them.

'You have such a dirty mind Miss Dominique.' Rob whispered, as he wiped the sofa with a damp cloth.

'I know not, what you mean Spunk.' I emphasised the last word, with a hiss.

Needless to say, we were alone at the time.

After we'd finished our chores. Lizzy shooed Rob, Dean and I out of the kitchen.

Dean excused himself, to go back to the cottage.

'Go play somewhere.' Lizzy smiled, happy to be bossing around Joe, her new kitchen assistant.

Rob and I went back into the lounge. I sat on the sofa, while Rob studied all my books again.

'So…How many books have you written?' He asked, reading the back of one of the erotic fiction books.

'Um…14 romance and 7 Erotica but I write other stuff too.'

Oh no I didn't!

Oh fuck it! Yes I did.

'What other stuff?'

'Well…um…ah…just…you know…stuff.' I stuttered. I do not stutter but fucking stutter I did.

Move over Colin Firth!

'So…like magazine articles or something?' Rob pushed annoyingly.

'No.' I answered. Cringing at my uncoordinated brain to mouth motor neurons.

'You don't write for… porn magazines do you?' Rob grinned lasciviously.

'NO!…I do not.' I shouted indignantly.

He was not going to let this go. I stayed silent, biting my lip nervously.

'Clarissa…you're hiding something from me.' He asked, sitting at my side and staring. His eyes blazing into me.

I could feel it, physically I mean.

'Fine.' I huffed, getting up from the sofa and grabbing one of the A4 folders.

'Here.' I said, handing him the dreaded fanfic.

He opened the cover slowly. Like slow motion slowly!

'Oh my God. Its Robert Pattinson Fan Fiction. Happy now?' I grimaced. Totally and utterly humiliated.

Was I ashamed of my raunchy, descriptive, excessively sexual fanfics?

At this precise moment in time, you bet your arse I was.

I watched his face as he read.

He was a fast reader, much to my dismay.

By page 6, his eyes were popping.

He was smirking, biting his bottom lip, then grinning. I even heard him chuckle.

'Clarissa…I don't understand this sentence.' He asked quizzically.

'What?' I sighed resignedly.

'It says here and I quote, 'Robert was without doubt. A staggeringly expert, cunning linguist.' What is that love?'

I was so glad he wasn't looking at me right now. You could already fry eggs on my cheeks.

'Well…its um…you know…when you do…like last night…when you…oh God.' I groaned. My face in my hands, trying to hide but peeking out through my fingers.

Then he looked at me with the most mischievous grin…ever.

His eyes crinkled, his pearly whites biting his lip.

'You…shit! You know perfectly well what it is…don't you?' I hissed, as I jumped onto his lap and straddled him, tickling his sides mercilessly.

'Oh Clarissa…you smutty minded…woman…ah…my God you have a psyche…like a sewer rat…stop…and mental imagery…to match…all right…stop, I give up.' He laughed hysterically.

'Now say…I will not read anymore of Clarrie's fan fiction.' I ordered, not stopping with the incessant rib assault.

'Never!' He shouted through loud guffaws.

'Yes…you…will…Spunk.' I giggled.

'Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James…I love you so much.' He said quietly. Stopping me in my tracks. His face so serious.

Rob knew I loved to hear him say my full name.

'Nah…not working Ransom. You're not as good an actor as Robert Pattinson. It didn't work.' I laughed and continued with his torture, laughing raucously.

''Alright…I give up…No more fanfics.' He chuckled.

'You promise?' I pushed, one more dig in the ribs as a reminder.

'Yes…Yes…Promise.' He agreed.

I scowled at him jokingly and let him go.

I moved to get off of his lap.

'Where do you think you're going?' He grinned. Pulling me closer into his chest.

'I was just…' I couldn't finish. His lips terminated any further conversation.

Rob's phone vibrating in his jeans pocket and reverberating on my inner thigh, brought us back to our senses.

He groaned, as I pulled away from him, climbing off of his lap.

He groaned again when he read the caller id.

'Hi Steph.' He answered, grimacing at his cell phone.

'Yes I'm on the Island now…No…I'm not in a hotel…I'm staying with a…Friend…A very special friend…No you don't know my friend…Yes, she is female…No Steph its none of your business…I don't fucking care…That's really not my problem…Its too bad, you said you had it covered…Well I'm sorry…No I'm not changing my fucking plans Stephanie.'

To say Rob's conversation was getting heated, was an understatement.

'I'll go see if Lizzy needs help.' I said quietly.

Feeling a little uncomfortable for eavesdropping on this one sided telephone conversation.

'No…Stay right the fuck where you are.' He ordered.

'Ok…ay.' I said, irritated and quite frankly, a little pissed at the way he'd growled at me.

'Steph…I'm hanging up now…Oh fucking hell…' His hand was tugging through his hair anxiously.

'Fine, bloody sort it…Yes alright…Call me back.' He visibly winced and clicked to end call.

I waited while he closed his eyes, both hands scraping his face exasperatedly.

'Hey Ransom…What's wrong?' I asked softly.

He held up one finger to silence me, all the while his eyes stared down.

'Fuck…Fuck…Fuck. I fucking despise and detest my fucking life.' He bellowed angrily, glaring at me now.

'Look…I'll leave you to calm down…Robert.' I told him.

'Robert? You never call me fucking Robert. What the fuck's that all about?' He challenged me sharply.

'My Rob's not here at the moment…only screwed up Robert the movie star is. I'll come back when my Rob resurfaces.' I told him, biting back tears.

I walked into the kitchen.

Lizzy was busy making the sauce for our pasta dinner.

I forced a smile when she saw me.

'Hello baby girl, want a coffee?' She asked, her Pattinson eyebrows raised inquisitively.

'Thanks.' I replied, not daring to look back at her for fear of bursting into tears.

Don't get me wrong, I was in no way a weeper…well maybe at sad films…Remember Me being a case in point but…if I was angry, frustratingly angry and couldn't find a solution, then the tears would fall.

'What's wrong sweety?' She asked me worriedly.

'Not sure…Robert's not happy.' I explained quietly.

'There you go with the fucking Robert again.' His angry voice made me jump two foot into the air.

'Whoa! I see Mr Angry's back.' I said indignantly.

If looks could kill, I would be six under, pushing up daisies.

I know I'm making light of the situation, but the fact of the matter was. That this Robert frightened the hell out of me.

'Robbie, you will not talk to Clarissa like that again, do you understand. She neither necessitated it or deserved it…now…what's going on?' Lizzy demanded, after witnessing her brothers attitude.

'I have to go…back to fucking LA. Taylor's ill, he can't do the fucking MMA's. I have to do it.' He answered sheepishly.

'When?' Lizzy asked.

'Sunday…I have to go tomorrow.'

'Excuse me.' I said, leaving the siblings to their discussion.

I walked down the hall and went into my quiet room. Closed the door behind me. Sat in the chair and began strumming my guitar, remembering the tune that my Rob had played for me.

I had a good memory for melodies.

I played as the chords came back into my mind.

A few minutes later the door opened slowly.

'You remembered that from hearing it once and now you can play it?' Robert asked, as he sat beside me.

'It's a gift.' I told him, not looking at him.

'It's a wonderful gift Clarrie.' He said softly.

'Hmmm.'

'Clarissa, look at me.' I looked at him quickly but his eyes were blank, empty, I turned away.

I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes.

'Clarrie…love. Please forgive me.' He moaned softly.

I stared back at him…My Rob was back.

'Where have you been Rob?' I asked sadly, tears falling now.

'I lost myself for a while there love, but I'm back now and I'm so sorry.' He said softly, 'I love you Clarrie.'

'I love you too Rob, more than you'll ever know.' He pulled me into his arms and smothered my face with kisses.

'Come to Los Angeles with me Clarrie?' He asked suddenly.

'What?' I screeched.

'I have to fly back tomorrow for this MTV Movie awards thing. Kristen and Taylor were supposed to do it. They're presenting a clip from Breaking Dawn but Taylor's ill and Kris refuses to do it alone. There's no-one else who can present with her. I have no choice.' He explained.

'I can't come to LA with you Rob, I'm sorry.' I told him.

'Why not? You have a passport right?'

'Yes I have a passport.' I told him.

'Then why can't you come with me? Or don't you want to?' I could hear the tension rising in his voice.

'I don't want to.' I confessed.

'Fine…I thought you wanted to be with me Clarrie.' He hissed, 'guess I was mistaken.'

I wasn't about to witness fucked up Robert again.

'Please don't speak to me like that. I don't merit it.' I told him adamantly.

We sat in silence for ages. I heard him take a deep breath.

'Do you love me Clarissa?' He asked abjectly.

'Yes, I love you Rob…I'm not too keen on Robert though.' I admitted honestly.

'Well, I'm afraid he's part of the package. If you can't love him, you can't love me.' He sighed.

'How often does he rear his ugly head?'

'All the time Clarrie. Especially when I'm working.' He answered.

'It's just as well I won't be seeing you when you're working, isn't it?'

'Then there's really no point in carrying on with this relationship is there? I want you by my side. I want you with me. I don't want to just see you every few months. It wouldn't work Clarrie.'

'All I've heard is what you want Rob. What about what I want? I have a life too you know.' I laughed bitterly, 'I never thought I would ever say this but…Robert Pattinson is selfish.'

'All this because I asked you to come to LA with me.' He shouted, shaking his head.

'No Robert. All this because you couldn't get your own way.'

There was a soft tapping on the door.

'Yes.' Rob yelled.

Lizzy opened the door. 'Dinner's ready.' She looked from one to the other of us. 'Oh, for goodness sake. Haven't you two made up yet?'

'Oh yes Liz. We made up and now we're fighting again.' Rob announced resolutely.

'Bloody hell Robbie. What have you done now?'

'I did nothing except ask Clarrie to come to LA with me. If I'm fucking wrong for asking my girlfriend to take a trip with me, then I'm sorry.' He shrugged his shoulders.

I got up from my chair. Put my guitar back on its stand and walked toward the door.

'Clarissa, where are you going baby girl?' Lizzy asked softly.

'My quiet room is too noisy. I need some air.' I told her, forcing a smile.

'Clarrie…just answer me this….' Rob asked. I turned to look at him, 'why won't you come with me?'

I sighed, fighting back more tears.

'I don't fly Rob…ever. My parents died in a plane crash…or had you forgotten that fact with all your vitally important Hollywood bullshit?'

I turned and ran through the hallway. Grabbed my car keys and ran out of the front door and into the garage.

I started my car and screamed out loud. 'I never fly…I'm too fucking scared.'

I lay my forehead on the steering wheel and cried. My body convulsing into sobs.

I never heard the door open. Never sensed anyone reach in and turn off my engine.

I opened my eyes slowly. Held my head up and looked straight into his eyes.

'Clarrie…I'm so sorry love. I'm such an idiot.'

'You know love means never having to say you're sorry.'

'I know love.' He said softly, 'but I truly am…sorry.'

'When you leave tomorrow Rob…I…I don't want you to contact me again.'

'What! Don't do this Clarissa…Please.'

'Hear me out Rob. It wouldn't be fair to you. I can't be there for you Rob, unless you're here and that's not enough for you. I can't be at your side wherever you go because…I'm too damned petrified of flying.' I explained to him.

'I do understand love but…'

'You need someone special in your life Rob because you're so special. I'm not special, I'm just me. I'm sorry Rob but deep down you know I'm right.'

'No…you are not right. I won't give up on us because I'm a miserable twat most of the time. I can change Clarrie. If you'll be waiting here for me when I come home, we can do it. Please love…please don't give up on us.'

'I don't know Rob, long distance relationships don't work.'

'Let's try love please. I'll be gone two days.' He stated.

'This time. What about when your movie starts filming, where will you be and for how long?' I asked.

'I start filming Cosmopolis in two weeks. I'll be in Toronto for 6 weeks and then possibly New York for a couple of weeks. Then I start the PR rounds for Breaking Dawn. I may have a few days off here and there but mostly…'

'You'll be in America or Canada or any other part of the world, except the Isle of Wight Rob. You see, it won't work. You need someone who can be with you twenty-four seven. That's not me Rob, I'm sorry.'

'So that's it? Give up without even fucking trying?'

I glared at him.

'No Clarrie…it's still me. Still your Rob…but even your Rob gets angry…sometimes.'

'Excuse me guys. Lizzy says, get your asses in here, dinners getting cold.' Joe called.

'Tell her we'll be there shortly Joe.' Rob called back.

'We'd better go in. She's taken a long time cooking this meal.' I suggested.

'Clarrie.' Rob sighed resignedly.

'Yes Rob.'

'Will you kiss me please…to say goodbye.'

I swallowed an enormous lump in my throat.

I looked over at him, his face was wet with tears and my heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

'Stay with me tonight Rob.' I asked softly.

He shook his head. 'I can't Clarrie…it would hurt too damn much. Just one kiss, is all I ask.'

He leaned over taking my face in his hands, his breath caught in a sob.

'I will always love you, Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James.' He kissed my lips softly, chastely another sob raking his body.

I pulled him to me, his head resting on my shoulder.

'I guess this is goodbye then.' He sighed.

I never answered. I couldn't. I didn't want this to be goodbye.

'Clarrie…is this goodbye.' He asked softly, 'Clarrie…'

'I love you Rob…I can't…Don't want to say goodbye.' I whimpered, tears gushing down my face.

'Then don't love…Don't say it. We can make it work. Can we try love…Please?'

'We can try Rob.'

His lips crashed onto mine with all the emotion he could express.

It was going to be tough to be apart, I knew that. If only I had the courage to…

'Rob, will you help me?' I asked. I couldn't believe what I was about to ask him.

'Anything love.' He sighed.

'Help me…get over my…fear?'

'How love. Tell me how?' He said determinedly.

'Take me with you…tomorrow.'

He looked at me in surprise…well, shock really.

'You mean it Clarrie?' He asked unbelievingly.'

'Yes Rob…take me with you…to LA.'

'Are you sure love?' He smiled hopefully.

'Hold me Rob.' I asked anxiously.

'Oh my God Clarissa, come here baby.' He pulled me into his arms, his hand running down my hair.

I felt so secure, so safe. I knew, no matter what happened, I could never be parted from Rob again.


	7. Chapter 7 Fears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER SEVEN

FEARS

'Right you two, your dinner is now stone cold. I slaved over that semi virginal cooker all afternoon and…' Lizzy stopped mid sentence when she opened the car door and saw our tear stained faces.

'Oh God…what have you done now Robbie?'

'Nothing Liz. Clarissa is coming with me tomorrow.' He announced happily.

'What? That's wonderful but…will you be alright baby girl?' Lizzy asked gently.

'With Rob by my side Lizzy, I think I will.'

'Well then we need to get you packed love. So come on. Let's get this dinner warmed up and then we'll sort your packing.' Lizzy smiled, taking my hand and pulling me from the car.

Rob walked behind us as we made our way back into the house, the biggest, sexiest smile on his face.

We ate our delicious dinner. Joe and Dean had already finished and were cleaning up the kitchen.

Dean smiled knowingly when Rob told him I would be joining them tomorrow.

Rob and I went into the conservatory, after dinner, for a cigarette.

'I have to make a call love.' Rob said when we'd finished our ciggies.

'Do you want me to leave?' I asked him.

'No, in fact, I'm putting the call on speaker. I have to tell Stephanie, my publicist, that you're coming with me.'

'Will that be a problem Rob?'

He grimaced. Only if I let them make it a problem love.'

Rob called the number on speed dial.

After several rings, a female answered.

'Hello Robert. Have you made a decision?' An American woman asked.

'Yes I have Steph but I have some conditions.' Rob announced, lighting another cigarette.

'What are the conditions.' The woman asked, sounding rather annoyed.

'Number 1. I will be bringing a guest tomorrow, so please make arrangements for her.

Number 2. There will be NO Red carpet photocalls with Kristen.

Number 3. My girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, will join me on the Red carpet.

Number 4. My girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, will be joining me in Toronto and New York, and finally.

Number 5. My girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, will be joining me on the Breaking Dawn promotional tour.

Are there any questions Stephanie?'

I could hear a few gasps and sharp intakes of breath several times during Rob's requests but give her, her due. Stephanie Ritz never uttered a single syllable.

'Right Rob. Your flight is booked, Summit are providing you a private jet. So no problem with your guest. I'm not sure I can swing the zero on photocalls with Kristen but due to the circumstances, it's understandable. Now, your girlfriend stroke fiancée…Who is she? How long have you known her? Is she a gold digger? Can you trust her and please tell me she's not a fucking actress or in the business. Red carpets are dangerous Rob, is your girlfriend capable of coping? Is she pretty or will we need to do some work on her before you go public? How old is she? Please don't tell me she's a cougar. I need her measurements if we're gonna get her a designer dress at this short notice Rob. Finally…Do you really love her?'

'You know Steph, she's right here with me. I'll put you on speaker okay?' He said, not letting on that we had been on speaker the whole time.

'Yes Rob, that's fine. Oh and you'll need a tape measure.' Stephanie laughed.

'Well Lizzie's here. I'm sure she'll have one.' Rob told her, a cheeky grin on his face.

'Your Lizzy? Your sister Lizzy is there?'

'Yeah she's here. We're all staying at Cl…my girlfriends house.'

'Go get her. I need her right now.' Stephanie yelled excitedly.

'Okay I'll go and get her but you be nice Steph…I mean it.' Rob warned.

'Sure…sure…I'm always nice. So are you there…Miss um.'

'St James. Clarissa St James. I'm 24 years old. I'm 5 ft 10 inches tall. I weigh 8 stone 2 lbs. I have dark brown hair down to my arse and brown eyes. I'm a writer, a published writer from which I earn a good amount of money. However, I receive a trust fund allowance at present from an inheritance from my parents and grandparents, all of whom have passed. The full amount of my trust fund becomes payable on my 25th birthday next month. The trust includes properties, both here and abroad. Stocks, shares in many viable companies and the remainder of my inheritance makes me worth…somewhere in the region of…'

It was then that I noticed Rob and Lizzy staring open mouthed at me.

'You were saying Miss St James, you're worth?'

'Ah yes…I'm worth around…£200 million.'

There were 3 gasps. One from America and two decidedly closer, in the conservatory.

'200 mill?' Lizzy breathed.

'Wow! That's um…well I guess you're not with Rob for his money then huh?' Stephanie said, after she'd let out a long whistle.

'No, definitely not Stephanie. You don't mind me calling you Stephanie do you?' I asked carrying on my conversation.

'No that's fine. Can I call you Clarissa?'

'Clarrie. I prefer Clarrie. Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?'

'Well shit…you've kinda taken me by surprise Clarrie, um…let me think…is Lizzy there?'

'Yes I am Steph. She's a keeper. She's beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous and she has the best sense of humour, and she doesn't take any of Robbie's nonsense Steph.' Lizzy declared, squeezing my hand.

'How long has he known her?' Stephanie queried.

'Years sweety but they were only friends for a long time. It's only recently they began to feel more, you know, fall in love.'

'Well how come I've never heard of her?'

'You don't know all of Robbie's friends Steph.' Lizzy told her, raising her eyebrow at me.

'No that's true I guess…so you approve?'

'Absolutely…and so do Mum, Dad and Victoria. We all love her, she's like a baby sister to Vic and me.' Lizzy smiled at me.

Rob took my hands in his. He knew I was confused about Lizzie's statements. I mean, I hadn't even met Rob's parents or other sister.

'Well Rob, have you decided how to go public?'

'Yes Steph, on the Red carpet at the MMA's.'

There was just one problem with that plan. He had to get me on that bloody plane first.

'I need photographs.' Stephanie said.

She seemed completely at ease with Rob's demands and surprisingly pleased about me.

'Photographs?' I asked.

'Sure, we can't just spring you on the Red carpet. There has to be a …well, a leak. A picture of you and Rob. Lizzy can you sort that out. We don't have much time. Anyway guys, I'll get the ball rolling this end. Send me those pictures Lizzy. I'll call later. Bye guys.' The call ended. I sat open mouthed.

Everything was moving so fast.

I couldn't take it all in.

Photographs of Rob and I, to be surreptitiously leaked onto the internet, before I was launched at Rob's side. Oh crap!

All those Twifans hating my guts for being with him.

Robert Pattinson fans across the globe, picking fault with everything about me.

Robsten fans despising me for breaking them up.

Wait! I was Clarissa St James. Did I care what anyone thought of me?

Did it matter?

Hell no. As long as the love of my life was happy with me. Then surely everyone else could basically sod off.

'Clarrie, are you alright baby girl?' Lizzy asked, shaking my arm and bringing me back from my thoughts.

'Um…yes…I…it's all happening so fast Liz.' I replied, still a little dazed at the speed in which my life had changed.

Answering one wrong number had transformed me from unknown Clarissa St James. Quiet, living in a world of fantasy through her writing, to public enemy number one.

Robert Pattinson's girlfriend thrown into a world of show business, paparazzi and bellowing, screaming fans.

'Where's Rob?' I suddenly realised the object for all these modifications was missing.

'He's getting changed baby girl. You should too. Steph wants pictures. So we'll give her pictures.' Lizzy laughed.

'What's so funny Liz and…why did you tell Steph we've known each other for years?' I asked confused.

'You're the one he's been looking for Clarissa. He's always known you. Always knew in his head what you looked like. Oh sweety, he told me that the second he heard your voice, even though you were telling him off, he knew he had to meet you. He said when you opened your door, his heart melted and he…just knew.' Lizzy sniffed as though she was trying not to cry.

'He…knew?' I asked quietly.

'He knew you were the one. I know it sounds cheesy but the moment I met you…I knew too. You fit him like a glove Clarissa. You won't stand for his bullshit. You'll keep him grounded. The same way we all have. I've already told Mum, Dad and Victoria about you. They trust my judgement and are ready to love you too.' She took hold of my hand, 'you're just who my brother needs Clarissa. Make no mistake, you are my little sister now. Robbie is totally in love with you and as such, we all are too.' She smiled her beautiful Pattinson smile.

'Thank you Lizzy.'

'You are very welcome baby girl…now, let's find you something to wear for these photo's. Casual first I think, outside in the garden. More dressy in here and a more lovey dovey photo in the lounge.

'What about in my quiet room? Rob and I playing piano together.' I suggested, getting into the mood.

'That would be brilliant. I love that idea Clarrie.'

I looked up to see…

'Hey…Where's my hobo Rob gone?' I gasped. Seeing him. The other clean shaven, drop dead gorgeous, much photographed, Robert Pattinson standing before me.

'I'm still here love. Give it a couple of days and it'll grow back. Don't you like me like this?' He asked softly.

'Come here Mr Ransom.' I smiled.

He smiled his first, bare faced smile at me, as he took me in his arms.

'You look incredible.' I breathed, smelling his cologne for the first time.

'Clarrie, I'll always be your Rob, don't ever doubt that love alright?'

He grinned as his lips found mine.

'Okay you two, let's do this.' Lizzy said, taking complete control again.

Suddenly Dean appeared with a camera.

'Never thought I'd be doing this Mr P.' He said, a guilty smile on his face.

We had three photographs taken in the quiet room. One with Rob and I at the piano laughing, his crinkly, sparkling eyes shining brightly.

Another with Rob playing my guitar. His eyes closed and me sitting on the floor, looking up at him wistfully and a sneaky one Dean took as Rob leaned over and kissed me.

Then Lizzy dragged me upstairs. Searched through my walk-in wardrobe and literally forced me into a dress.

'It's lovely Clarissa, you look beautiful.' She assured me.

I grimaced.

I hated, loathed and detested wearing dresses. Especially tight short dresses like this one. I had a good figure but...I hated my legs.

My business suits are all trouser suits because I hate wearing skirts.

I'm comfortable in trousers and jeans, trackie bottoms, sweatpants, leggings anything but bloody skirts.

The reason…my legs are so damned skinny, 'chicken legs' Alicia used to joke.

'You have fabulous legs Clarissa, show them off love.'

'Are you Pattinson's bloody mind readers?' I asked. 'I was just this second thinking about my chicken legs.' I smiled.

'Nonsense, your legs are gorgeous. Now we need heels.'

Lizzy found the only pair I possessed. Even though they had been left by my fashion conscious sister.

'Jimmy Choo's…Wow!' Lizzy grinned wickedly.

After brushing my hair into a long plait. Lizzy applied a little make-up from her own collection.

My much maligned make-up bag could not be found.

As I stared at myself in my full length mirror. I couldn't believe the reflection staring back at me was, well me!

'You look…absolutely beautiful Clarissa.' Lizzy sighed, her arm around my waist and sharing my reflection in the mirror.

'Come on baby girl. Let's go and blow my brothers mind.' She smiled.

As we walked into the conservatory Rob's back was turned to me but Dean was facing me.

'Um…Mr P.' He smiled and nodded toward me.

Rob turned and gasped. Then a slow grin transformed into a huge beaming smile, complete with twinkling blue eyes.

'My God…' He breathed. 'Stunning Clarrie, perfectly stunning.' He said, his eyes scintillating, mesmerising.

He kissed me softly on my cheeks, forehead, his smooth face was new to me but I could get used to it.

My hand ran slowly over his cheek. I smiled as he closed his eyes.

Wearing my sister's four inch Jimmy's, I didn't have to reach up on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

He instantly opened his mouth to me, his arms resting on my shoulders.

It was at this point that I heard a camera clicking.

'This is a private picture for you and Robbie, Clarissa. Don't worry sweetie.' Lizzy said, as I broke away from Rob and looked startled at his sister.

'Come on love, one little kiss for posterity.' Rob grinned, pulling me back into his arms possessively.

Apart from the four private pictures that were taken, just for us.

She took another with Rob and I sitting on a Rattan sofa in the conservatory. Rob's arm around me, my head resting on his chest, while he read to me from a book.

Another with us holding hands, smiling at each other, also in the conservatory.

One in the garden standing next to an ornamental Cherry tree that was in full bloom.

Bright pink blossoms falling all around us as Rob and I held each other, smiling happily.

The last was also in the garden sitting on a garden seat under the Rose arbour. He's holding my face in his hands, running his thumb over my cheeks.

As we wandered back into the conservatory Rob's phone rang.

'It's Steph.' He smiled at me. 'Hey Steph.'

'Hello Rob, are you on speaker?'

'We certainly are. Is everything ready?' Rob asked.

I lit two cigarettes and passed one to him.

Lizzy and Dean had gone into the lounge to send the chosen photographs to Stephanie in Los Angeles.

'We're all set here Rob. I've booked you and Clarrie a suite at the Universal City, Hilton.

I've booked Jayne Saunders to dress Clarrie. She's the best stylist money can buy and oh, hang on, the photo's are coming through….oh wow!

Rob you look so…happy.

You both look…oh my God Rob…you hit the motherload!

Clarissa you are beautiful, my God you both look…your perfect.'

She sighed, and I was beginning to feel really, bloody embarrassed.

I was not used to all this adulation.

I would much prefer someone to admire my writing, not me.

With all the excitement over the photographs.

I had completely forgotten my panic over flying until Stephanie dropped another bombshell.

'Your flights at 2pm your time. Heathrow Airport. Terminal 3 private charter, VIP lounge Rob.

You should be there at least an hour before take-off for security and checkin's.

Can you get there by then? Stephanie asked in a business like manner.

'We'll have to leave the island early Steph.

'Clarrie is there anywhere nearby where a helicopter can land?'

I grinned knowingly.

'There's a helipad at the back of the house. It's where Alicia's friends and guests land when they come to stay.' I explained.

'Perfect. Steph arrange a helicopter to pick us up here, at James Manor, Sandown…'

'Hey, no need. I'll call Andy. We use him for guests. He's on the island. I'll arrange it.' I offered.

Rob looked at me inquisitively.

'You've been up…in a helicopter?' He asked incredulously.

'My parents didn't die in a helicopter Rob.'

'Okay…I'll leave that with you guys.

Now, one small snag, well two really.

First, Kristen's not happy about not being photographed with you on the Red carpet Rob…so to stop any…you know…Bella blast's…I've arranged for you to sneak in back, okay?

It's the best I can do…to stop any…bloodshed.'

'But I wanted Clarrie to be there with me.' Rob protested.

I smiled, 'it's fine love, it's better.'

'Okay fine,' Rob grimaced, 'what's the other thing?'

'I can't seat Clarissa next to you…in the theatre Rob. All the seats have been allocated but…there is a spare seat a few along, next to Reece Witherspoon. I've already contacted her, and she's happy for Clarrie to sit there. Would that be alright?' Stephanie asked nervously.

'Rob are you there?'

'Yeah I'm here. This is the last time Steph. The last compromise. After this Clarissa is my number one priority. She will not be pushed into the background. We are a package. Is that understood?' Rob announced.

'I get it Rob but you kind a sprung this on me, you know? The after party, you do what the hell you want. Have fun, be with each other. Hell as long as you're not doing the deed in the middle of the floor, I don't care what you do, or who see's you.'

'Yeah I guess so. Okay then Steph. Will you pick us up at LAX. I want you to meet the love of my life.' Rob said, kissing my hand gently.

'You bet your ass I'll be there, Nick too. Although he's not so happy about all this but don't worry, he'll be on your side. Now you guys try and get some sleep on the plane Rob. You'll only get a few hours rest after you land. We'll need to get Clarissa sorted with clothes, hair and make-up. It's gonna take time.'

'Oh crap!' I groaned.

Rob smiled, 'VF Clarrie.'

'Sorry.' I mouthed.

'What about you Rob? You need anything clothes wise? Stephanie asked, she emphasised the words, 'clothes wise.'

'No, I'm all set. The beauty of the MMA's is, it's casual for guys. I can wear old jeans.' He laughed, when I rolled my eyes at him.

'Well its casual dress for sure but smart casual Rob. Sort him out Clarissa…and um…Rob, not the red jeans okay?' Stephanie giggled, 'right guys, I'll leave you now…get some rest okay?'

'Bye Steph.' I called as I lit Rob and I another cigarette.

'See you love.' Rob said, taking a long drag and exhaling through his lips.

'Right, I have to make a call Rob, in fact two. I'll just get my cell. I won't be long.' I got up and went to walk away.

'Hey Clarissa love.' Rob called.

I turned, he had a big grin on his face.

'Yes Spunk.'

'No smoking in the house love, them's the rules.' He laughed sarcastically.

'Oh right.' I answered, looking down at my hand.

I put out the cigarette. 'Thanks for reminding me Ransom.'

I walked down the hall and into the lounge to find my iphone.

Lizzy was using Rob's laptop and was chatting to someone on Skype.

'Oh here she is now. Clarissa come here baby girl.' She said, holding her hand out to me.

I couldn't see who was on the screen until Lizzy turned the laptop to me.

'Oh good gracious.' I heard a woman gasp.

'You see Mum. I told you didn't I?' Lizzy laughed.

'Introductions…Mum, Dad, Vic…this is Miss Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James. Otherwise known as Clarrie. Clarissa, this is our Mum and Dad, Clare and Richard Pattinson, and our sister Victoria.' Lizzy declared.

'Well, its wonderful to meet you Clarissa…or may I call you, Claire Jameson. I loved, 'Never with a stranger.' Clare Pattinson smiled.

'Wow! Now I can see where it comes from.'

'What dear?' Clare asked.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

'Its her VF Mum. Rob says, its shot.' Lizzy laughed raciously.

'VF? What's a VF?'

'Her verbal filter Mum.' Rob answered as he walked into the room.

Clare and Richard were laughing. Lizzy and Victoria were giggling and Rob dragged me onto his lap and kissed my cheek, in full view of his family.

'Hey Mum, Dad. So you've met the woman who's captured my heart. What do you think…I mean apart from her piggy impressions, I think she's perfection.' Rob grinned wickedly.

'Piggy…what. Robert, you're talking in riddles dear.' Clare admonished her son jokingly.

'I snort…when I laugh Mrs Pattinson. I was born with the affliction of snorting a little but your son thinks its extremely amusing.' I confessed, narrowing my eyes menacingly at the still grinning Rob.

'Well dear. Robert stutters and mumbles when he's nervous. He also torments his hair to distraction, bites his thumb and chews the inside of his cheek. So he shouldn't tease you baby girl. Oh dear…that's your fault Lizzy.' Clare swiped her hand over her mouth.

'Is your VF shot too Mrs Pattinson?' I smiled.

'It appears it is Clarissa but…well, I like the nickname so if you don't mind…I'm going to keep it baby girl.'

She smiled so sweetly and Rob whispered in my ear, 'she loves you already.'

'Why is Clarissa blushing Robert Thomas? What did you say?' Clare asked questioningly.

'I merely informed her that you appear to like her.'

'Well I think we're way past like my dear. We can see the love in both of your eyes. I'm so happy that found each other. I'm so happy to welcome you into the Pattinson family Clarissa and we can't wait to meet you properly.'

Lizzy was out of camera shot, pretending to shove her fingers down her throat.

I laughed out loud. 'Are you alright there Liz? You look like your going to throw up.'

'Ah…No, I'm fine.' She gave me the Pattinson, one eyebrow raised stare in disbelief.

'Oh I can guess what Lizzy was doing. Too sweet for you, was I Lizzy. You know me dearest, say it how I see it and I see…Love.'

'Anyway Mum, Clarrie and I will see you on our return. Probably Tuesday, if its alright.' Rob asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly at me. I nodded.

'That's wonderful…on your return? Where are you going?' Clare sounded concerned.

'I have to go back to LA for the MTV Movie Awards show. Taylor's ill.' Rob explained.

'Oh sweetheart, you were so looking forward to your visit to the island.' Clare sighed, knowing only too well, how absolutely committed to his work he is…even if he does have a moan now and then.

'I don't mind this time…Clarissa is coming with me.' Rob announced happily.

'Is that a good idea Robert? Do you really want to subject that sweet young woman to your crazy life? You really should think about this my boy.' It was Richard Pattinson speaking for the first time.

'Dad, we've…'

'Rob…let me.' I said, squeezing his hand.

He nodded approvingly.

'Mr Pattinson…Hello, thank you for thinking of me but…I love your son and I want to be by his side whenever I can. It doesn't matter about me, I just worry that public knowledge of our relationship might cause Rob some problems…I promise you this though. For as long as your son needs me, I will be there for him.' I told them honestly.

No one said a word.

Lizzy wiped a tear from her face.

Rob breathed a huge sigh and Clare kissed her husbands cheek then smiled. 'She's the one son.' Richard announced, the famous Patz grin plastered all over his face.

'That grin is hereditary.' I laughed.

'VF shot!' All the Pattinson's said in unison.

'Well and truly.' I grinned back.

'Robbie, what are you going to do about the Bella Bitch?' Victoria asked matter of factly.

'Vic!' Rob groaned.

'What? You know perfectly well she'll make a beeline for you when you get back.'

'Victoria…Don't worry about Kristen Stewart, when she see's Clarissa and I together she will know, that…'

'She lost her chance and she'd be wasting her time trying to win you back. You're spoken for and I won't give you up, ever. You're over her. Your in love, really in love, with me.' I smiled, threading my fingers through his.

'Yes my love, with you.' Rob smiled back and kissed me softly.

'Well good for you Clarissa.' Victoria grinned.

After we said our goodbyes to the Pattinson clan, Lizzy announced that I was all packed.

'I've checked your bag too baby boy. Rooted out all the dirties, they're in the wash and I hope you don't mind Clarissa, I had a rummage in your store room. There were some black jeans and a black jacket, try it on Robbie, I think its casual but stylish enough for the MTV awards.

Rob and I made a move to upstairs, while Lizzy made coffee.

Dean and Joe had returned from the cottage as we were walking up the stairs.

'Hey guys. If you're bored, there's a snooker table downstairs. You go on up Rob, I'll just show Dean and Joe where it is. I'll be up in a minute.'

'Alright love. Don't be long.' He grinned, raising those damn eyebrows suggestively.

I walked down the hall, past my quiet room and opened the door to the stairs, leading to the cellar rooms.

There was a snooker room, with a full sized table, a bar and sofa's in one room.

Another room was a gym. Various treadmills, weight machines and other exercise equipment. Mostly used by my sister and her health conscious guests, although I had been known to go for a run, occasionally.

The last room, the biggest. Was a cinema room.

Complete with a 30ft screen. A drinks bar, popcorn machine and beer fridges and my own favourite and the only item I had insisted on, a huge freezer full of various ices.

The chairs, all recliners were placed in a semi circle, with more long sofa's on all three sides.

'Just like a real cinema.' Alicia had laughed after Gramps had the room made.

Originally the whole cellar had been one massive room but Gramps had the builders in.

'Well this is brilliant Miss Clarissa. Thanks.' Dean said as he looked around the room.

'Help yourself to beer or whatever Dean. There's Guinness, lager and other stuff on tap or bottles and cans in the fridge under the bar. Okay…well have fun.'

I smiled as I left to two men to their game.

'Coffee's ready Clarissa.' Lizzy announced as I walked back along the hallway.

'I'll just go up and check on Rob. If you want to go downstairs, it's the last door on the left, down the stairs and first on your left.' I said walking up the stairs toward my room.

'No, your alright baby girl. I need to check something on the net. I have Robbie's laptop, he won't mind.'

When I walked into the bedroom. It was as though a cyclone had hit it.

Clothes everywhere. Not mine I hasten to add.

Men's clothes, from the store room.

'What the hell hit this place?' I asked, staring around in disbelief.

'Oh um…I well…I found all this stuff…and well I thought I'd try it on. Is that alright love?' He grinned sheepishly.

'I suppose so but I hope you're planning on tidying up Rob?'

He groaned, 'of course love.'

'Okay, lets see it. What are you wearing Sunday?'

'Well Liz found this black jacket and these black jeans and they fit me perfectly and I thought this plain blue shirt might look nice with it. What do you think love?'

I searched through the pile of shirts, jumpers, sweatshirts and hoodies.

'This.' I said triumphantly, 'try this on. I threw him a grey and pale blue check shirt.'

'Hmmm…just my style.' He laughed.

'Well come on Mr Ransom, fashion show if you please.'

I smiled, sitting down on the chaise longue.

He did a slow, very sexy strip that had me biting my lip.

He was standing in just his Ellen shorts.

'Don't they have pants with Clarissa written on them. It's a little disconcerting having another woman's name on her mans knickers.' I grinned wickedly.

'She's gay love. It doesn't count.' Rob smiled back.

He'd started walking toward me.

I licked my lips as he drew nearer. I could see his arousal growing with each step closer.

'Why Mr Ransom. What are you doing?' I giggled.

He raised the eyebrows and grinned salaciously at me.

When he reached me, he pushed my legs apart and sank to his knees.

He leaned in and crushed his lips to mine, his tongue sliding across my lips as I opened my mouth to him.

He moaned softly as our tongues touched, circling each others.

'God, I've missed you Spunk.' I groaned as I ran my hands up his bare chest. Over his neck and into his hair, pulling him tighter to me.

'I love you so much Clarrie. More than I ever dreamed possible.' He said huskily. 'Are you sure about tomorrow love?' He whispered, one hand in my hair, the other down my back, unzipping my dress slowly.

'Oh crap!' I exclaimed, making him jump.

'What's wrong love?' He asked worriedly.

'I haven't phoned Andy about the helicopter and I have to phone my sister. I have to tell her what's happening. Damn, my phones downstairs.' I grimaced.

'Here use mine love.' Rob offered.

'No, I need mine Rob for the numbers. Another unfortunate malfunction of mine. I'm hopeless with numbers. Music, faces, pages from books, lines from movie's instant recall. Numbers, I'm crap at, birthdays, telephone numbers absolutely rubbish.' I admitted jumping up from my oh so comfortable seat, with a groan.

My dress having been completely unzipped, fell from my shoulders as I stood up.

I grabbed a t-shirt and flung it on, the nearest thing to hand a pair of sweatpants, I put them on.

Rob pouted, 'hey what am I supposed to do with this.' He asked, looking down at his bulge.

'Hold that thought Spunk. I'll be right back.' I grinned.

'Like this baby?' Rob giggled.

I looked back and saw him cupping an even bigger protrusion.

I chuckled.' Stay right where you are.'

I jumped on the bannister and rode downstairs, ran into the lounge to grab my iphone and stopped dead in my tracks.

Lizzy Pattinson was laying on the sofa reading.

Not just any reading.

One of my books, even an Erotica title would not have embarrassed me, as much as seeing her, engrossed in …a red A4 folder.


	8. Chapter 8 Sisters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER EIGHT

SISTERS

'Oh hi, hope you don't mind Clarissa.' She asked glancing up at me.

'Um Liz, there are better things to read. Don't read my stuff…it's…well it's just for fun.' I told her.

'Nonsense, its bloody good. I love fan fiction although, I'm not too keen on Rob or Edward. I love the Carlisle fiction and anything to do with Emmett Cullen or wolfpack Paul has my vote.' Lizzy laughed wickedly.

'Really? Well read folder four then. I think you'll like that one…much better.' I chuckled knowingly.

'Oh lovely. Whose in it?'

'All of the above and Jasper Hale.' I laughed. I grabbed the folder and passed it to her.

'Enjoy Lizzy.'

'Thanks baby girl. Now you'd better get yourself to bed. You have a momentous journey tomorrow.'

'Okay, goodnight Lizzy.'

'Goodnight Clarissa and thank you.' She smiled.

'For?' I asked.

'For loving my crazy arsed brother. You know I shouldn't really be telling you this but…well, he's been hurting for a long time.'

I sat down on the chair opposite her.

'How has he been hurting Liz?'

'The Bella Bitch. She's had him by the short and curly's for long enough. You know, my brother is such a twit sometimes. He thought…well he thought she was in love with him but…let's just say Robbie woke up to her before he fell in too deep.'

'I suppose we're talking about Kristen?'

'Yeah. Vic and I have always called her The Bella Bitch.' Lizzy laughed bitterly.

'I thought they were together…you know…a couple. What happened?'

'She cheated on him, pure and simple.

He was filming Water For Elephants and she screwed someone else.

Robbie found out about it through a mutual friend.

There was a huge row and the big romance was over.

The problem was that when Summit found out. They threatened both of them with legal action, if they showed any signs of the break up.

They didn't want to lose all the Robsten fans. You know with Breaking Dawn being released at the end of the year.

Anyway. They have to be amicable in public.

That's why Robbie refused a photocall on the red carpet on Sunday.

There will be times though. When he'll have to hold her hand or put his arm around her. For the papz, for the fans, but he's an actor. He'll only be acting.

Quite honestly love. It will be better when you and Rob go public but…' Lizzy stopped suddenly.

'What Liz, what is it?' I asked. I didn't like the worried expression on her face.

'It might also be better if that were after the release of Breaking Dawn.

Robbie hates all the pretence and intrigue I know.

He has no feelings for KStew but he has a lot to lose.

This damned contract that Summit has him under is ridiculous.

You know one part of it says, he cannot be photographed with any female, other than actresses he is co-starring with or KStew.' She hissed her name.

'You don't like her do you Lizzy?'

'I don't like what she did to my baby brother Clarissa. I have no feelings whatsoever for her.' She admitted.

'Don't worry Lizzy. I'll never do anything to hurt him.' I assured her.

'I know that baby girl. You've made him so happy Clarissa. We've been waiting a long time to see the old Robbie and now, thanks to you, he's back.' She smiled.

'I'd better get back upstairs or your brother will be sending out a search party for me.' I smiled back.

'Alright love. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight baby girl.'

'Goodnight Lizzy…and thanks, for telling me about…you know.'

'You'll have to ask Robbie about it though Clarissa. Don't let him keep any secrets from you.'

'Okay Liz, goodnight.'

I left her reading my fan fiction and walked up the stairs slowly.

Did I want to ask Rob about Kristen Stewart?

I'd seen the photographs.

They did look as though they were in love.

The looks. The smiles. The surreptitious glances.

No. That was in the past. None of my business.

Then again, Rob may still have latent feelings for her.

Is he the type of bloke to declare love for one woman, whilst still being in love with another?

What if when he came face to face with her again, those old feelings resurfaced?

What if she still had feelings for him and tried to win him back?

Would I stand any chance against the gorgeous KStew?

By the time I reached my bedroom, my brain was in overdrive.

Questions, questions. Should I ask Rob for the answers?

I took a huge breath and walked into my room.

'Where have you been love? I've been here trying on all these clothes and you weren't here to check me out.' He grinned.

'I like that one.' I told him.

He was wearing a Guinness T-shirt that Alicia had bought for gramps the Christmas before he died.

He never wore it.

Like most of the clothes in my store room. It had still been in its original packaging, before the whirlwind that is Spunk Ransom found it.

'I thought I'd wear this to the after party. Show the flag for Britain.' He grinned. Taking off the black t-shirt.

'That would be great love and the black denim jacket would go great with it.' I suggested.

'I didn't like the blue check shirt. It was a bit tight but this grey and blue plaid looks cool.' He smiled showing the shirt he had chosen. 'Did you make your calls love?' He asked.

'Oh crap! I forgot. What time is it?'

'Just gone 9.30.' He told me, after checking his watch.

'Right, I'll call Andy now.' I said, pressing speed dial for Andy Davidson. Helicopter Pilot extraordinaire. He answered on the second ring.

'Hey Andy. Its Clarissa St James. Are you booked tomorrow?' I asked, crossing my fingers.

'No. I'm free all day Miss, have you a booking?'

'Yes. I need to get to London, Heathrow for 1pm. Can you do it?'

'No problem Miss. How many passengers?'

'Oh hang on Andy.'

'Rob, how many for the helicopter?'

'3.'

'That'll be myself and two guests Andy.' I told him informatively.

'That's fine Miss. Usual fee? Would you like me to charge it?'

'Yes please Andy. So what time for pickup?'

'11.30 Miss. What part of Heathrow is our drop off point?'

'Terminal 3. Private charters.'

'Not a problem Miss. I'll file a flight plan right away.'

'Brilliant. Thanks Andy.'

'You're welcome Miss. See you tomorrow. Take care.'

'You too Andy, bye.'

'Right so he's picking us up at 11.30. That should put us in London for 12.30 or just after.'

'Great that saves us having to get up with the birds to travel by car.' Rob smiled.

'Right you Spunk Ransom. Time for a clean up. Have you finished packing?' I asked.

'Yes love.' Rob grinned. Giving me the sexiest 'come hither' smile I'd ever seen.

'Fine…well. I'm going to take a shower and then try to get some sleep.'

'Hey. What's wrong love. You seem a bit distracted.' Rob asked, as he pulled me to him.

'I've been chatting to Lizzy.'

His face dropped instantly.

There was no way I was going to mention KStew. This was neither the time, nor the place.

The Bella Bitch would have to wait for another day.

'Did you know she's into fan fiction?' I grinned.

Not wanting to tell him the real reason for my obvious distraction.

Rob laughed. 'Oh that's embarrassing.'

'No. Not Rob or Edward. She likes Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Paul. She has very diverse tastes when it comes to her chosen subjects.' I laughed.

'Please tell you haven't written risqué material about those guys?' He grimaced.

'Um…actually I told you. I had a good imagination Spunk and I use it to the best of my ability, when it comes to my written material.'

'Well. There's only one writer persona I'm interested in right now…Are you there Miss Dominique?'

I grinned and raised one eyebrow.

Okay. I still never had it down Pat…Z but I would keep practising.

'Why Mr Ransom. Do you want to play? You may answer.'

'Yes please.' He groaned, as he crushed his lips to mine hungrily.

We undressed each other. The garments on the bed, swept onto the floor.

'I can't wait Clarrie. I've been thinking about being inside of you for hours. Are you ready for me love?' He asked softly as his hands ran down my body.

I was so ready for him.

The second his hands touched me, I was ready for him.

'Oh God Clarrie…You're so wet for me love.' He moaned, as he pushed two fingers into me.

'Rob…Um…Yes right there. Oh sweet Jesus.' I moaned softly.

'There it is again love. You like that don't you? You love that I'm the only one to find it?' He groaned huskily, as his built in G…PS found that delicious spot.

'Yes love…Oh God…Rob…Hmmm.' His fingers worked their indescribable magic and brought me cascading over the precipice into orgasm.

'I want you now Clarrie. I want to fill you. Tell me Clarrie. Tell me what you want love.'

'Fuck me Spunk. Now.' I growled impatiently.

'Jesus baby. You're so hot, so wet…So fucking tight love. I want to fuck you hard.'

He gasped, as he plunged into my body.

Pulling out slowly, only to ram into me harder.

It was heaven.

I brought my legs up around his waist and pulled him in, harder still.

My hands gripping him tight as he pounded into me again and again.

'Rob harder…Please…Fuck me Rob…Oh yes…Oh God yes.' I hissed breathlessly.

My muscles tightened as I gripped him hard inside me. Another orgasm searing through my body.

'Oh fuck Clarrie, so fucking good…Fuck.' He cried as I felt spurt after hot spurt of his cum shoot into my body.

His breathing so rapid he was unable to speak.

I moved his damp hair from his forehead and he smiled at me sheepishly through his long lashes.

'Sorry baby. I couldn't last any longer. I needed you so badly love.'

You know, pictures of sex hair Rob had nothing on after sex hair Rob. All damp with sweat from his sexcerising. Scrumptious!

He pulled out of me gently, lying next to me on his back.

He looked at me with a big dopey, satisfied grin on his handsome face.

'I don't know how I managed without you in my life Clarissa. You make me so fucking happy my love.'

Okay…There was no way on this earth that I was going to spoil this moment with questions about KStew. Forget it.

'I love you Spunk.' I smiled.

'Are you happy love?' He asked suddenly.

'Very.' I answered, because in that split second I was, very happy.

'Clarrie. I know you're scared about tomorrow love but I'll be holding your hand the whole way. I know you're doing this for me and I love you for it and I know I'm a selfish tyke sometimes but I promise you. I will change. Alright love? No more angry Robert.' He promised me sincerely.

'We'll see.' I grinned.

'Come on love. We need to get some sleep.' He suggested. Lying on his side to face me.

I ran my hand over his shoulder, down his back slowly and onto his arse.

He grinned. 'Clarrie. What are you doing love?'

I smacked his arse, biting my lip to stop from laughing. His face was a picture of disbelief.

'Oh! So Miss Dominique is here afterall is she?'

I smacked him again. This time I couldn't help a giggle from escaping.

'That's turning you on. Isn't it Spunk?' I chuckled incredulously.

'Well…Um.'

We looked down at his growing arousal.

'I guess that's a yes then, huh?' He grinned mischievously.

'Who would have thunk it…Spunk Ransom getting turned on by spanking. Maybe I should change your name to Spank Ransom.' I laughed louder. The dreaded snort threatening an appearance.

'Oh BABE.' He laughed uproariously.

'Oh no, not this time Spank.' I said, as I dived out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

'Hey…Babe. Where are you going? Don't leave me like this.' He groaned.

I turned the taps on in the tub. Threw some bubble bath in and walk back into the bedroom.

He was sat up. In more ways than one. His back to the headboard, one arm behind his head.

His eyes followed me around the room.

I felt his intense gaze as I moved.

'You are so beautiful Clarissa.' He said softly.

I picked up my iphone.

'Who are you calling.'

'My sister. Give me five minutes Spank, then join me…' I grinned, 'in the tub.' I cocked an eyebrow.

'Five minutes. Not a second longer love.' He replied.

Mr Patty twitched his approval and Rob grinned. 'He has a mind of his own love.'

'Five minutes.' I reiterated.

As usual my sister did her Spanish inquisitor impersonation on me.

How was I? How was the book coming along? Did I get her email and if so why didn't I answer it?

At last she stopped to take a breath.

'Alicia, I have some news.' I told her excitedly.

'Really? Well good. What is it Jelly Tot.'

Don't ask!

'Please Ali…Stop calling me that. I'm 24 years old. Its embarrassing.' I retorted.

'Old habits die hard Clar, sorry. What was your news?'

'Okay…I've met someone.' I announced.

'Okay. What does he do? How old is he? Does he know about your trust fund?'

My sister probably asked all the questions the trust fund executors would ask.

'Ali…I'm in love.' I declared.

'Oh sweety be careful. You don't want to fall for some bloody gold digger.' My sister told me resolutely.

'Ali he's not a gold digger. He doesn't want or need my money. He has his own.' I tried to explain but Ali being the eldest wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways.

Finally I raised my voice.

'Ali…Shut the fuck up for one damn second, will you?'

'I worry about you sweety. You're so naive and…'

That was the final straw.

'Alicia Rose Marie St James. I'm in love with a wonderful man and he is in love with me. He's 25 years old and his name is Robert Pattinson, the actor, born in London. You know him better as Edward 'Fuckhawt' Cullen. Now will you believe me. He is not a fucking gold digger alright?'

During my tirade, which quite frankly was so out of character for me. My sister gasped. Took sharp intakes of breath and huffed, a lot.

Silence…More silence…A gasp.

'Robert Pattinson?' Alicia breathed. 'Are you writing another fanfic Clar?'

'What you don't believe me? What would he want with me, is that what you're thinking? I fumed.

My sister never answered.

'Fine.' I said and walked back into the bedroom.

'Rob…Say something to my disbelieving sister, will you?'

I handed him the phone. He looked at me quizzically.

'Say something, anything. Just fucking say something.' I hissed.

God I was annoyed.

'Um…Hi, this is Robert Pattinson. I…Um…Well, I'm in love with your beautiful sister and for some inexplicable reason she is in love with me. She makes me very happy and…I have every intention of making her feel the same way, for the rest of our lives. Okay…Well I hope to meet you very soon Alicia. Okay?'

He handed the phone back to me, shrugging his shoulders. 'She didn't answer.' He frowned.

'Ali…Alicia…Christ say something.'

'I…You…How?…When? Clarissa that was…Oh fuck…That was him wasn't it? You're really with…Robert fucking Pattinson.' She squealed on his name.

I held the phone away. Lest she burst my eardrums and clicked the speaker on.

Rob grinned as he heard my big sister go into full fan girl melt down. Screaming, whooping, laughing and screeching like some crazy Twifan teen.

'Edward 'Fuckhawt' Cullen…Fuck Clarissa…Oh my God…Robert sex on legs Pattinson…you lucky bitch. How?'

Okay I had to halt this totally, mentally deranged person, who was once my sister.

'Um…Ali…Calm the fuck down. Count to ten and oh yes…We're on speaker. Fuckhawt can hear you.' I laughed.

Rob's face turned bright pink. 'Fuckhawt…Sex on legs. Wow! Thanks for that Alicia.' Rob chuckled wickedly.

'Oh sweet Mary mother of God. He laughs like that in real life…Oh.' My dumbarsed sister sighed.

'Yes Ali he does. So have you calmed down now?'

'Huh? Um yes…I think so…Oh my.'

'Ali, enough.' I admonished. Who was the eldest here?

'Okay…I'm calm.' She announced. Yeah right!

'Ali…I'm going on a trip…To LA with Rob. Don't say a word Ali…I'm doing this. I'll be…nervous but Rob will be with me, he'll help me.'

More silence.

'Are you sure sweety. I mean I know the therapist said the only way to get over your fear is to look it straight in the eye, but Clar, you haven't seen a therapist for ages love.'

My sister was worried, of course, so was I.

'I'm doing this Ali. Not just for me but for Rob too. I love him sis. I want to be able to be with him.'

'Well I suppose…Oh Valium…In the bathroom cabinet in my room. Take a couple before you go. They'll calm you down.' Ali suggested animately.

'That's a great idea.' Rob smiled.

'Yes…Yes it is Mr Robert Pattinson.' Ali laughed. 'Fuck. I never thought I'd ever say that out loud.'

'Ali!'

'VF Clarrie, sorry.' My sister giggled.

Rob choked back a guffaw.

'Yes Rob. Its hereditary.' I admitted.

'Just one of the family traits we share.' Ali laughed.

Oh good God…Change subject quick.

'I'll see you Tuesday Ali. No reception committee at the flat okay? If you want to meet Rob, keep your Sloane Ranger friends away and not a word to anyone, right?' I warned her adamantly.

'Alright sweety. Call me when you know what time you're arriving…And Clar…Have fun sweety. Oh Robert?'

'Yes Alicia.' Rob answered tentatively.

'You look after my Jelly Tot, alright?'

'I groaned, 'thanks for that Ali.'

My sister laughed. 'Bye Ali. Love you.' I said, listening to her laughter becoming louder.

I ended the call before her squeaky snort, launched itself on the unsuspecting Spank Ransom.

'Jelly Tot?' Rob grinned.

'I was a bit…Chubby when I was little.' I admitted sheepishly. 'Nana used to say my belly was like a jelly on a plate…You know…Wibble wobble.' I groaned.

'Well that's hard to believe now love.' He smiled.

I held my hand out to him. 'Come on Spank. Bath time.'

We had a lovely relaxing soak in the tub.

My back resting against his chest as we chatted, laughed and thoroughly washed and rinsed each others bodies.

Rob lay his head back on the headrest. His strong arms wrapped around my chest. Cocooning me in his embrace.

We must have dozed off.

I woke suddenly, desperately needing the loo.

All the coffee consumed this afternoon and evening. Groaning in protest in my bladder.

The water in the tub was barely warm.

'Hey Spank…I need the loo.' I said moving his arms from the vice like grip.

'Five more minutes.' Rob whined.

'Rob the waters cold. Come on love. We have to get out.'

'Ok…ay.' He whimpered like a five year old.

I laughed as I jumped out of the tub, dried quickly and sat on the loo.

Why not? Its not like he hasn't seen every part of me, is it?

Rob hauled himself out of the bath and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips.

'When you're done love.' He grinned.

I finished and was washing my hands while he pee'd.

'We're like an old married couple.' He chuckled as he shook Mr Patty…Fascinating.

We cleaned our teeth. Rinsed and spat together. Giggling like a couple of teenagers.

I kissed him and ran my tongue over the front of his beautiful white teeth.

'Hmmm…You taste scrummy.' I smiled.

'Come here…I'm not sure I remember how you taste.'

My mouth found his again,

'Nah ah. I didn't mean your mouth love.' Oh my!

He lifted me onto his waist. My legs went around his body as he carried me into the bedroom, where he lay me back down onto the bed.

He gave me the sexiest Rob smile and licked his lips suggestively, as he spread my legs open to him.

His first lick…Made me quiver in anticipation.

'Hmmm…Now I remember…Delicious.'

He moaned, his tongue pushing into me. His thumb rubbing circles over my clit.

'Find it Rob.' I whispered.

He knew exactly what I meant.

His mouth moved away. Just a little, while two of his long fingers pushed into me. Curling and finding my G. His onboard radar finding the sweet place without hesitation.

My fingers were in his hair, pulling his face back to where I wanted him.

'Clarrie, touch yourself love. I want to see you cum on my fingers.'

I gasped.

Okay. Not like I'd never done it before. I'd just never had an audience!

'Please.' He groaned. His long, dexterous fingers bringing me closer to orgasm.

I moved my hands from Rob's hair and slowly ran them down my flat stomach. He was watching my every move. His eyes burning with lust.

He swallowed. 'Lower baby.'

I complied. Slipping my middle finger into my slick folds and feeling my hard clit. I sighed heavily.

'Oh Christ Rob…Hmmm…So close…I want you in me…Now…Rob please.'

I couldn't wait any longer. 'On your back Ransom.' I growled.

'Yes Ma'am.' Rob grinned.

He lay on his back, while I straddled him. Impaling myself onto his hardness.

'Oh fuck!' He yelled. As inch by delicious inch, disappeared inside of me.

I took him. All of him.

'Jesus Clarrie…Oh fuck baby…Not gonna last…Much longer.'

He moaned. His hands moving over my body.

His hips pushed up to meet me.

I rode him hard. God he felt amazing. Every inch of my body was on fire.

Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

Our breathing, gasping, moaning so audible that for a second, I imagined Dean hearing us in the cottage.

'Fuck Clarrie…On your knees love.' He hissed, breathlessly.

I got off of him.

Lay down. My chest on the mattress, my arse in the air.

'Open your legs wider baby. I want to see you.' He groaned huskily.

He pushed into me slowly. My inner walls pulling him into me. Clenching him. I was already so close.

He rammed into me, moaning loudly. His filthy words turning me on even more, if that were possible.

'Fuck Clarrie…Need to fuck you hard. Touch yourself love. I want to feel you cum on me.'

Then I felt a still slick finger rubbing slow circles around my arsehole.

I'd researched a lot, when writing my Erotica books but I could never understand the appeal of anal play. Something I thought I would never enjoy. God! How wrong was I.

It was another delicious sensation and I soon felt an overwhelming, stomach clenching orgasm rip through my body.

I shuddered, moaning aloud, gripping him with my pussy muscles.

'Oh Clarrie…That's it love…Fuck I can feel you baby…Fuck, I'm coming, uh…Fuck…Hmmm, so fucking good…Ah…Yes…Oh fuck yes.'

He yelled. His passion overflowing into me. His body jerking violently as he exploded inside me. My walls still clenching him, pulling him tighter.

'Fuck…Never been this way baby…Ah.'

He moaned, as the last of his climax left his body.

As our ragged breathing slowed to normal. He lay his face on my back, and kissed my spine.

'Unbelievable baby…Incredible.' He sighed as he gently pulled out of me and collapsed at my side.

I just flopped down. My legs feeling shaky as the last quivers of the wonderful height of our passion slowly subsided.

I turned my head to look at him.

He giggled. 'Are you alright love? Did you enjoy that?'

I was incapable of speech. So overcome by emotion.

'Clarrie…Are…Did…Did I hurt you love? Was I too rough?' He asked softly. His expression showed nothing but concern.

'I'm…Wonderful…Fantastic…On an orgasmic high.' I smiled lazily.

'Orgasmic high?' He grinned. 'Well that's a new one on me.'

'Yes it was Spank. All over you in fact.' I giggled.

He chuckled. 'Writer's.' He laughed. 'Right. I need a piss. Then we need to get some sleep young lady. It's gone 11.'

'Hurry up Spunk. I need to go too.' I told him, as he climbed out of bed and waddled his sexy bare arse into the bathroom.

'Nice arse Spank.' I laughed.

I could still see the pink handprint on his arse cheek.

He gave me a rather sexy little wriggle and chuckled deeply.

After he'd finished and climbed back into bed. I gave him a little show of my own.

Walking slowly. Swaying my hips from side to side. Looking over my shoulder while my long hair flowed down my back.

'My own Lady Godiva.' Rob chuckled wickedly.

'No horse Spank…Although…I have been riding.' I grinned, turned and winked at him.

He burst into hysterical laughter, as I disappeared into the bathroom.

When I walked back into the bedroom, after completing my usual night time ablutions. I thought he had already fallen asleep.

I crept around to his side and turned off his bedside light, then back to my side. I crawled into bed, reached up and turned off mine.

"Hey beautiful. Get over here." He murmured softly.

He pulled me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep now baby. I love you."

"I love you too Rob." I sighed sleepily. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. Clarrie. I don't ever want to fall asleep without telling you I love you."

I sighed happily. This wonderful man had no idea how such a short sentence could flip my heart.

Within a few minutes his breathing deepened as he fell into sleep.

I, on the other hand, lay awake. Unable to close my brain from the anxieties I was feeling about my epic journey rather, later today.

After what felt like hours, listening to my loves light snores. I decided to get up and make myself a cup of Camomile tea.

I put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and proceeded to wander downstairs.

The light was still on in the kitchen. I checked the time on the cooker, 12.15am.

I made my tea and walked into the lounge. Lizzy had fallen asleep on the sofa. My fanfic folder on her lap.

"Lizzy." I shook her gently. "Liz. Why don't you go to bed love?" I suggested, as she opened her eyes to me.

"Hello baby girl. Is it morning?" She asked. Her eyes already threatening to close again.

"No. It's only 12.30. You need to go to bed Lizzy."

"What are you doing up love?" She asked. Waking more and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Couldn't sleep. Robs snoring away but…I…I just needed a Camomile. Do you want one?"

"Yuck! No thanks. I'll have a coffee though." She grinned.

"I'll get it." I offered and got up from my chair.

"Oh wait. Before you go. I have to show you something." Lizzy said. Sitting up and reaching over to start up Robs laptop.

"What is it Liz?"

She clicked favourites on the homepage, then clicked again. She brought up the page for Just Jared, the gossip site. She scrolled down the page and there was a photograph of Rob and I.

The one in the garden, under the Cherry tree.

The one with Rob holding my face in his hands.

The headline read.

'RPatz caught Red handed'.

"It seems Robert Pattinson has a new mystery woman in his life. This isn't a movie still. This is real. It appears KStew is definitely out of the picture and a new dark haired beauty has taken residence in RPatz heart.

The unknown, as yet, unnamed stunner is English. Sources say she's a writer.

'Robs been friends with her for years. She's a friend to all the family but just recently, they've fallen head over heels.'

Well KStew. You had your chance. Seems like you blew it dude!

More on this exclusive as it comes in"

My immediate reaction was, poor Kristen. Not sarcastically. Genuinely. I felt sorry for her. It were as though this article were rubbing her nose in it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It's not in my nature to be cruel or vindictive. In the back of my mind, I still hoped that one day, we might be friends. I know crazy right?

"Oh Jesus Liz…How?" I grimaced, looking from the screen to Lizzy. "Of course…Stephanie."

"I think you need more than a Camomile love. You need a good stiff drink. Come on, I'll join you."

"Brandy. In the cupboard next to the freezer." I said. Hardly able to tear my eyes from the on screen page.

"Better still. Let's go downstairs and get a Vodka." I announced. Jumping up. Grabbing Lizzie's hand and pulling her toward the cellar door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The bar. Downstairs." I grinned.

"You have a bar in the cellar?" She shouted excitedly.

"Yes. Its in the snooker room. There's also a gym and a cinema room." I explained.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. Very loudly. When we walked into the snooker room and I switched on the lights.

"Bar. Vodka. Help yourself Liz."

"Lemonade with your's love?" She asked, walking to the bar.

"Yes please."

"I'll have a beer Liz." Robs voice behind me made me jump.

"Hey. I thought you were asleep." I asked him. He looked…amazing. Half asleep. His jeans hanging loosely on his hips. His t-shirt slung on inside out.

"I woke up and you were gone. Then my bloody phone went off. Apparently…Well…Oh fuck." Rob grimaced. Shaking his head from side to side.

"What's wrong love?" I asked worriedly.

He padded, barefoot toward me. He looked so worried, so guilty. He took my hand as Lizzy passed him a pint of Guinness. He took a swig and placed the glass on the table.

"Clarrie. It's all over the net. There are pictures of us love and one website has…"

"I know baby. Lizzy showed me the gossip site. I saw it." I told him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But one site has named you love."

I thought about that for about 3 seconds.

"It doesn't matter does it? Your family know. My only family knows. Your publicist and manager know. The only one who will be surprised is my agent Ruth. Maybe I should have called her? Oh well."

"You're taking this extremely well baby girl." Liz smiled.

I could still see the worry in Robs stunning blue eyes.

"I love you Rob." I told him sincerely.

"As I love you Clarissa." He gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Than what do we care what the rest of the world thinks or says?" I smiled.

"To hell with 'em." Lizzy laughed. Raising her glass in a toast.

"To hell with them all." I grinned, raising mine.

"Fuck 'em all." Rob laughed raising his pint.

We finished our drinks.

"Another?" Lizzy suggested. Eyebrows…Up!

"Yeah. Why the hell not?" I grinned.

"We have a long trip tomorrow love. Maybe we should get some sleep?" Rob suggested, handing his own glass to Liz.

We finished those drinks and then another. We were all laughing and joking, becoming quite merry and very relaxed.

"Hey. I've had a brilliant idea. Let's watch Twilight." I giggled. Then laughed heartily when Rob groaned.

"Fuck off! Anything but that love. Please don't subject me to fucking Edward arsewipe Cullen." He pleaded. His words slightly slurred. Possibly due to the fact that, after the pint of Guinness. He'd decided on Whisky as his preferred choice of beverage."

"Yes let's watch it. Come on Robbie. You can pick holes and make absurd criticisms on your performance." Liz laughed. Jumping down from the bar stool she had been perched on.

"Oh God!" He groaned louder.

"Come on baby. My Rob can cuddle me while I watch my Edward make out with Bella!" I giggled. The 3 Vodka's obviously starting to affect my brain to mouth co-ordination.

"You're Edward?" He grinned as spectacular cheeky grin. Eyebrows raised and all.

"Of course. Every role you've played or will play, that character will be mine too." I told him. Drunken logic? Never a good idea.

"Hmm. So who are looking forward to seeing next baby?" He smirked.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that…Georges." I chuckled wickedly.

"Come on you. You've seen a darn sight more of me than you're ever likely to see on the big screen." He laughed.

"Well thank God for that. I still remember changing your nappy baby boy." Lizzy guffawed.


	9. Chapter 9 Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER NINE

SLEEP

Liz grabbed the bottle of Vodka, the lemonade and the Bell's whisky and they followed me across the basement and into the cinema room.

'Now this is amazing, it's like a mini Barnes Picturedrome.' Liz chuckled enthusiastically.

'It's fantastic…Look at the size of that screen.' Rob grinned.

I put the DVD into the machine. Switched on the projector. The lights dimming automatically.

Lizzy sat in a recliner while I sat next to Rob, on a wide sofa.

Clicking the remote, the film started.

Rob groaned. 'I've never seen this all the way through. I hope you realise what your unleashing here Clarrie.' He grinned, pulling me closer to his chest.

We had to endure a running commentary from the start.

'Kristen said it was roasting hot when they were filming in Arizona. Catherine complained all the time about the heat.' He told us.

'Kristen said Billy Burke was just like a real dad from day one.'

'Rob shut up.' Lizzy growled impatiently.

'Sorry sis.'

'Oh look. See that blue pickup truck? That was Kristens own truck.'

'Shush Rob.'

There it was, the scene I love. The first encounter with Edward Fuckhawt Cullen.

I sighed.

'Oh God. I look like a bloody poof.' Rob grimaced, his hand over his eyes.

Lizzy laughed loudly. 'Yeah you do baby boy.'

'Still fuckhawt though.' I chuckled.

'Hey…I thought you weren't into Edward Dickhead Cullen.' He exclaimed.

'Oh I'm not…I'm into the actor who portrays Edward Fuckhawt Cullen.' I giggled.

'Ah...Well…That's alright then.' He laughed, his hand playing slowly with my hair. Twisting and curling strands with his fingers.

So relaxing, so soothing.

'Hey beautiful…Clarrie love. Come on bed.' I heard a voice in the distance tell me.

'Huh?' I moaned.

'Come on baby. You fell asleep. Movie's over, it's almost 2am. Bed.'

I felt myself being lifted, bridal style.

'Open the doors Liz. She's pissed. She'll never make it upstairs.' I heard Rob say.

He carried me up the stairs, into the bedroom and gently lay me on the bed.

I felt him get in beside me.

He pulled the duvet over us, pulled me into his chest and then…Nothing.

I slept so soundly that when the alarm on Rob's iphone went off, I thought I was dreaming.

'Urg…My head.' I winced, as the light filtered through the curtains.

'Clarrie…Come on love. We have an hour before the helicopter gets here. Wake up baby.'

I opened my eyes slowly and winced again.

'Good morning beautiful.' He smiled lovingly.

'Good…Morning handsome Ransom.' I grinned.

Then I noticed he was dressed.

'How long have you been up?' I asked, stretching languidly.

'Well. I've shit, showered and shaved.' He chuckled.

'Rob…Yuck…That's gross.' I grimaced.

He laughed. 'Sorry love…As I was saying. I cleaned my teeth. Cleared up all the clothes. Finished packing. Had a coffee with Lizzy and then came up here to get you up, lazy arse. Now come on. Shower's on ready. Just get that gorgeous body in there.' He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

'You've had a ciggie Spank?'

'Yes…Yes I have, I confess. I'll probably have one or two more before we leave. I get anxious flying too love, in fact, I usually take a Valium before I fly. So, I'll get your coffee ready and you can take yours love, alright?' He smiled, then got off of the bed and took our bags downstairs.

I held my head as I lifted it off of the pillow.

'Bloody hell.' My head throbbed. 'Bloody stupid Vodka.'

I groaned feeling a little nauseous.

The shower made me feel much better though.

I dried my hair. Dressed in jeans, t-shirt and hoody. Slipped on my new Nikes and went downstairs.

'Good morning Lizzy.' I said cheerfully.

'Do not shout baby girl.' Lizzy grimaced.

She was sat at the breakfast bar. Her elbows resting on the counter, her face in her hands.

She looked up. 'Haven't you got a hangover?' She asked incredulously.

'Bit of a headache but otherwise, I feel fine.' I told her. 'Where's Rob?'

'Conservatory, smoking like a chimney is my guess.'

I grabbed my coffee. 'Right, well…I could do with a nicotine hit.'

'Alright baby girl…I'm going up for a shower. See you in a while.' She smiled.

I found Rob lighting another cigarette. Glaring at his laptop he'd placed on the glass coffee table in front of him.

'Hey, light me one of those please.' I asked, as I sat down next to him. He moved to close the lid.

'What are you looking at?' I asked.

'It's all over the bloody internet love. There are 3 photographs and now they have your name and that you live on the island. You know what that means love? They'll be coming here to find you. It won't be long before they find out about your books too.'

I shrugged.

'That's the reason behind using pseudonyms love. The only book in my own name hasn't been published yet. Stop panicking Rob. As for the papers, well, they can't get in the grounds. That would be trespassing. They can only stand outside the gates and they can't even see the house from there.' I assured him gently.

I could see the complete panic begin to ebb from his handsome face.

'Christ Clarrie. Doesn't anything phase you. You're so calm about all this. I'm fucking freaking out here.'

'What's the point? What will be will be…Que Sera.' I grinned. 'My nana used to say it.' I admitted.

'Ah…I did wonder.'

He grinned, taking another long drag from his ciggie.

'Right then,' He said jumping up. Putting out his smoke and holding his hand out to me.

'Chopper will be here soon. We'd best get sorted. Check list, come on sweetheart.'

I put out my cigarette. Took his hand and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

'Are you sure you're alright about this Clarrie?'

'About what? The papz or the trip?'

'Both I suppose…I just don't want you to…' He was frowning.

'Rob…I don't care about the paper's. All I worry about is the affect it might have on you…As for the trip…Well…I won't be scared as long as you're holding my hand.' I assured him.

He sighed deeply. 'I love you so much Clarrie.' He bent to kiss me. His soft lips sliding over mine. I ran my hands up into his hair and pulled him closer. He hummed. 'God I love it when you tug my hair like that.'

'It saves you having to do it.' I laughed, kissing him once on the end of his nose.

'Come on Spank, check list.' I reminded him.

Dean and Joe were in the kitchen, drinking a fresh brew of coffee.

'Morning guys.' Rob smiled happily.

'Um…Mr P…Um... I was wondering…What do you want me to do.' Joe asked inquisitively.

'Oh right…I never thought…Of course.' Rob mumbled.

Lizzy wandered into the kitchen then. Brushing her long, freshly washed blond hair.

'Well I'm planning on leaving as soon as I've done my set tomorrow night. So Joe and I could book into a hotel and…'

'What! No Lizzy. You can stay here and then Joe can take you home when you've played your gig at the festival.' I insisted adamantly.

'Are you sure Clarissa. I mean…You barely know me and.'

'Of course you can stay Liz, here.'

I took the spare key off the hook on the kitchen door. 'When you leave tomorrow. Just check all the windows and doors. Here's the code for the alarm system Liz, it's in the hall. Come on, I'll show you.'

I led her out into the hall. I opened the security box hidden behind an oil painting.

I found the security information card in my bag and explained.

'The first number on the card opens the door.' I pressed the four digit number onto the keypad and the door clicked open. 'The second number sets the alarms. You punch in the six digit code number, then press to set here. You'll have 60 seconds to close and lock the front door Liz, alright?' I explained, handing her the credit card sized card, with all the information on it.

Lizzy nodded. 'Yep, got that…What shall I do with the card and key?' She asked.

'Keep it safe sis. We'll be back Monday night so you can give it to Clarrie on Tuesday.' Rob suggested.

'Brilliant…Meet the future in-laws hey Clarrie?' Lizzy laughed, the darned Pattinson eyebrow wiggling in full force.

'Right…Check list love.' Rob said abruptly. 'Passport?'

I grabbed my bag. 'Passport, check.'

'Valium?' Rob smiled.

'Valium…Should I take them now or before we get on the…' I gulped loudly. 'Plane?'

'Put them in your bag love. Take them just before we board, alright?' He said knowingly.

'Right I have my passport, iphone, wallet, credit cards, camera…I don't need these.' I said, throwing my car keys into the dish on the hall dresser.

'You won't need your credit cards or wallet either love. If there's anything you want. I'll take care of it.'

'Excuse me Mr Pattinson. I'm quite capable of paying my own way thanks.' I smiled.

'Fine.' Rob said resignedly.

Then we heard the distant sound of helicopter blades.

'Our rides here Mr P.' Dean announced. He and Joe were collecting up all the bags.

Lizzy flung her arms around me.

'Have a lovely time baby girl and don't forget what I told you.'

She winked conspiratorially. Kissed my cheek and hugged Rob. 'You take care of this girl Robbie…I mean it.' She warned him, not so playfully.

'I will sis…I promise.' He said, as he donned his LB baseball cap and Raybans.

'Rob, we're walking out to the helicopter…No Twifans here.' I laughed nervously.

'Except you.'

'I am not a bloody Twifan.' I told him indignantly.

He did the one eyebrow raised questioningly look. I feigned a glare. He chuckled.

'Have fun you two. I'll see you Tuesday.' Lizzy laughed, shaking her head at our banter.

We walked through the back of the house. Out of the conservatory. Along the pathway and onto the concrete helipad, just as Andy landed.

My stomach did flip flops as we took our seats.

I introduced Andy the pilot, to Rob and Dean.

I could see he recognised Rob but it wasn't the first time Andy had a VIP on board.

Alicia's job as private secretary/personnel assistant to Roger Amiss. The CEO of EMI UK. Gave her the opportunity to meet and become friendly with a number of A listers. Katy Perry and Lily Allen, to name but two.

Both of which had stayed here, for week-end breaks.

Andy was used to flying back and forth to London during the Summer months.

We put on the head cans.

I knew the drill and Rob laughed. 'You've done this before love.'

'A few times.' I grinned.

A voice crackled in my head set. 'A few times Miss Clarrie. I'd say at least a hundred times in the past two years I've been working for you.' Andy chuckled.

As we lifted off, went higher, I waved manically at Lizzy. Standing on the lawn outside the conservatory. Higher still, I could see across the grounds.

Higher again, the main gate.

'Oh shit Rob…Look.' I almost screamed.

There were dozens of photographers, cars, vans and trucks.

'Turn back Andy.' I yelled.

'What Miss?'

'Go back. I have to warn Lizzy.'

'Text her love.' Rob suggested.

'Um…Duh…We're in a helicopter 200 ft off the ground Rob.'

'Oh right.' He answered sheepishly.

Andy turned the helicopter back.

As soon as we landed Liz was out of the door.

I jumped out and ran to her.

'What did you forget baby girl?' She chuckled.

'Papz Lizzy. Dozens of them…Outside the main gates. I thought you should know.' I gabbled.

'Don't worry love. They won't know who's in the car…Blacked out windows, remember?' She grinned.

'You'll need the remote for the gates Liz. It's in the alarm box. A flat blue oblong, looks like a keyring.

After you and Joe drive through. Press the remote and it will close and lock the gates.' I explained hurriedly.

'Right…Now go Clarissa.'

I climbed back into my seat.

'Everything sorted love?' Rob asked nervously.

'Yes…All sorted…Let's go.' I smiled, waving at Lizzy.

We took off. Heading toward Ryde, over the sea and across to the mainland.

'So where are you off to Miss Clarrie?' Andy asked through the headset.

'Los Angeles.' I answered confidently.

'Really Wow! California. Lucky you.' He chuckled.

Rob gave me the Pattinson glare.

'It's fine Rob. Andy is very discreet. We've had some quite famous people stay at the house. It's never leaked.' I assured him.

'Don't worry Mr Pattinson. Soul of discretion I am, although…My wife would kill me if she knew I was flying you to London.'

'Is she a fan Andy.' I giggled wickedly, noticing Rob's blush.

'Oh yes Miss…A real Twilight fanatic.' Andy laughed.

'I'm sure Rob won't mind giving you an autograph for her.' I suggested. Rob grimaced.

'Ah…No thanks Miss Clarrie. What's the opposite of discrete? Well whatever it is that's my missus. She'd be tweeting all over the net before you could say it's a secret.' Andy chuckled.

I gazed out over the view below.

Rob was reading his Cosmopolis script. Looking over at me now and again. Winking or smiling. Giving me those...I want to do things to you looks.

Dean was reading a book.

'Good book Dean?' I smiled nonchalantly.

'Very good Miss Clarrie. I hope you don't mind but I grabbed it from your bookshelf.' He answered sheepishly.

'Oh right.' There were tons of books on my shelves but when Dean held up his choice of reading matter, I blushed scarlet.

'I don't usually go for this type of book but well, I liked the cover.' He grinned, holding up the Black Lace publication. A bare chested pirate, ravaging a gorgeous dark haired beauty was the picture on the cover.

I groaned.

'Who's it by?' Rob asked, a huge grin on his face.

'Clarissa Dominique.' Dean replied, glancing at the front cover.

'Oh right. I think I know her. Very good writer.' Rob giggled wickedly. 'Snorts a lot.'

'Shut up Spank.' I growled menacingly.

Dean looked back and forth between us.

'I wrote it Dean. It's one of my pen names.' I admitted. Before he who was grinning. Let the cat out of the bag.

'Really Miss Clarrie…Well it's very well written.'

'Thanks Dean.' I smiled.

I glanced at Rob, who was laughing quietly. His hand running through his hair lazily.

'Miss Dominique…You have another fan I think.' He chuckled. Eyebrows...Stop with the damn eyebrows!

'Most definitely.' Dean smiled as I blushed, yet again.

Everytime I heard Dean turn a page I cringed.

Oh crap!

Rob was looking over his script at me. A big grin on his handsome face, biting his bottom lip.

I poked my tongue out at him.

I know, childish right? I could hardly take off my seat belt, to poke him in the ribs.

He ran his tongue suggestively over his lips. Raised his left eyebrow and smirked.

'Bring it on Spank.' I grinned, biting my own lip.

Dean looked up from his/my book and smiled.

I bit my lip again.

'Tell me about the book Dean. What's it about.' Rob asked inquisitively. Setting down his script.

'It's very good. It's set in the 17th century. Thomas Roberts is a Captain on board an English ship and its been captured by the French. He's thrown into prison, then he's rescued by a stranger dressed all in black. He never see's his face, he's covered in a mask. Anyway, at the moment he's managed to find a crew and they have just captured a French ship.' Dean, very loosely explained the plot.

'Thomas Robert's? Hmmm…Sounds…Interesting.' Rob smiled knowingly.

Oh crap! Why did I have to use a derivative of his name for that blasted book.

Put that damn eyebrow down Pattinson!

Dean went on reading.

I winced when he turned the next page, knowing that Captain Robert's was about to find a beautiful dark haired stowaway.

'Oh crap!' I groaned, sinking down into my seat further.

'Problem?' Rob asked concerned.

'No…I'm…fine.' I grimaced, as another page turned. God, Dean was a fast reader.

'How much longer Andy? When do we land?'

'We're over Salisbury Miss Clarrie, about another 20 minutes or so.'

Another page turned.

Dean shifted a little in his seat, looked over at Rob, then nervously at me.

I turned my head and stared out of the window.

I felt a colour spreading over my face…RED.

'Clarrie…Are you alright?' Rob asked. 'You look a bit flushed love.'

'Thanks a lot Spank.'

'VF Clarrie.' He laughed.

I couldn't look at Dean, there was no way.

I now knew what he was reading.

Oh Gawd! This was torturous.

Dean cleared his throat.

'What's happening now Dean?' Rob enquired nonchalantly.

Please don't tell him Dean…Please don't tell him. I repeated over and over in my head.

'Well, Captain Robert's and his men have captured a French Frigate.'

'Frig? Very apt.' Rob laughed mischievously.

I didn't look. I still had my eyes shut.

'Yes…Well…He's gone into the Captains quarters and he's heard a strange noise…Like whimpering. He pulls back the cover on the bunk and finds a naked young woman.' Dean told him animately.

I cringed further into my seat, eyes still shut.

'Read it for me Dean.' Rob asked.

Noooooooo! Don't do it Dean…I'm begging you. I screamed silently.

'Oh I'm not very good at reading aloud Mr P…Besides, when I'm done, you can read it on the plane.' Dean suggested helpfully.

'Oh thank God.' I groaned…Yeah…You guessed it.

I felt a hand on mine. 'Clarrie love, wake up. We're almost there.' I opened my eyes slowly.

'Oh, did I doze off.' I asked sleepily. An actress I was not.

Rob leaned closer. 'This is why you're a writer and not an actor love.' He grinned, eyebrows raised questioningly.

'Huh?'

'You were not asleep. I saw your face changing and…People don't blush scarlet, when they're sleeping.' He chuckled wickedly.

'10 minutes folks.' Andy informed us through the cans.

Rob placed his script back into his backpack. Dean stowed the book back into his.

I thanked the Lord above for Dean's inability to read aloud.

As we landed on the helipad at Heathrow's terminal 3. I thanked Andy and promised him a signed photo of Rob. For his wife and we said our goodbyes

Rob pulled a face. 'Suck it up Spank.' I smirked.

A tall blonde hostess greeted us pushing a bag trolley.

Dean loaded all our bags on and we headed into the VIP area.

After security checked our bags. Rob and I, with Dean and another security man, made our way to the Pret-a-Manger shop for coffee.

The four of us sat quietly sipping our coffee. Watching the world go by.

'Clarrie love, you'd better take your travel pills now.' Rob suggested with a wink.

'Hang on Miss Clarrie. I'll get you some water.' Dean said helpfully.

He really was a sweetie. He returned with a bottle of Evian and I took the 2 white pills.

'They'll start to kick in soon love.' Rob smiled as he laced his long fingers with mine.

My heart was thudding so hard.

I bit my lip incessantly. My nerves beginning to present themselves.

'I'm here love. I'm with you.' Rob assured me softly. 'I love you Clarrie.' He whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

He could see the panic beginning to escalate in my eyes.

He whispered words of reassurance, as his thumb drew circles over the back of my hand.

'We'd best be getting back to the VIP lounge Mr P. They'll be calling us soon.' Dean announced, in his official bodyguard voice.

'Okay Dean…Come on sweetheart.' He said, pulling me up from my seat and into his arms.

We walked back to the departure lounge. Rob's arm resting lazily over my shoulder.

He smiled down at me.

I noticed the other security man had vanished.

Suddenly Deans earpiece crackled. 'Yeah…Okay…Got it.' Dean answered, all business.

'There are papz waiting for you Mr P. Do you want me to take Miss Clarrie while you board?'

'No, that's fine Dean. Clarrie…Will you walk out with me? If that's alright with you love?' Rob asked softly.

'Whatever you think is best Rob.' I replied, my head beginning to spin.

Bloody hell…Those tablets worked fast.

The hostess greeted us again. Informed Dean that all the bags had been stowed aboard and wished us a good flight.

As we walked across the tarmac to where the private Lear jet waited, we could hear shouting.

'Over here Rob.'

'Look this way Clarissa.'

'Give her a kiss Rob.'

Rob had his shoulders hunched.

His LB cap pulled down low over his face. His Raybans hiding his eyes.

'Go on Rob, give her a kiss.'

The continual onslaught of shouts, clicks of the camera's and orders beginning to bug me.

Maybe it was the drugs. Maybe it was just me, maybe…Just maybe Rob felt the same because suddenly he grabbed me.

I took off his cap and glasses slowly and he pulled me in for a lip smacking. Heart stopping, papz pleasing snog.

A full one minute later we parted. The biggest dopiest grins on both our faces, as the papz clicked away.

Dean shook his head, a big smile on his face.

'One more Rob, kiss her again.' The incessant hoards screamed.

'Fuck off. You've had your million dollar shots.' Rob shouted back, giving them the bird and laughing raucously.

I slapped his arm playfully and the paparazzi loved it.

When we got to the top of the steps leading onto the plane. Rob and I gave them a wave. Both of us giggling incessantly.

'Wow!' I gasped. When we entered the cabin.

Luxury was an understatement. Cream leather recliners. Thick cream carpet, even paintings hanging on the walls, and oh very handy, a bar at the back.

The hostess welcomed us aboard. She was a different woman, same uniform. She informed us that as soon as the seat belt light goes out she would be serving drinks. She gave each of us a menu, to peruse the onboard cuisine.

I sat next to Rob, who clutched my hand tightly.

His palms were sweaty. He obviously wasn't just saying he was afraid of flying. He genuinely was.

I squeezed his hand as the hostess checked our seat belts. Then took her own seat.

I felt a rumble as I heard the engines start up. I held my breath.

I felt sick…To my stomach sick.

Rob laced his fingers in mine and brought my hand up to his lips.

'I love you Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James.' He whispered softly, giving me a stunning smile.

We began moving.

I glanced out of the window…Big mistake…Huge.

The speed at which we were racing along the tarmac runway, pushed my heart into my mouth.

'Oh crap…Oh fuck…Oh my God Rob.' I moaned loudly.

I was physically trembling.

'Close your eyes love.' Rob said softly.

I clenched my eyes shut tight. Gripped his hand harder.

My heart pounded. Sweat rolled down my neck. My forehead covered in a light sheen.

Then I felt as though I was being thrown through the air…Which of course…Was exactly what was happening.

'Hey beautiful. You did it my love. We're in the air.' Rob whispered. 'Open your eyes sweetheart, we're up.'

I couldn't move. Not a muscle, not an eye…Nothing.

I felt the click of my seat belt being undone.

'Clarrie baby. Do you want something to drink? Rob asked. 'Open your eyes baby, the worst is over.'

He coaxed and cajoled but I was still too afraid to open my eyes, or maybe I just couldn't.

'What exactly did Miss Clarrie take Mr P?' I heard Dean ask worriedly.

'Valium but they shouldn't knock her out like this Dean.'

'If she's not used to them, they may do.'

I could hear Dean trying to reassure him.

I could hear the worry in his voice but I couldn't do or say anything to alleviate his concerns.

It was as though I was paralysed.

I felt the back go down on my seat. My feet raised and something placed over me.

It smelled of my Rob and it comforted me instantly.

I began to feel restricted. Like someone was tying me up.

I tried to push away but I couldn't.

'Clarrie…Sweetheart. We need to put your seatbelt on love. Wake up baby. We're here. You did it love.'

'Huh…Rob…Are we…I'm so tired.' I whispered.

It was the best I could do.

'Baby move your arm. That's it…Okay.' He said, as I heard a loud click on my seat belt again.

'Where…Are…We?' I moaned sleepily.

'LA my love. We're landing.' He said, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

I felt a slight bump, heard a squeal, then we slowed.

I opened one eye. The light almost blinding me.

'Oh God my head hurts.' I winced.

'Come on baby, we're here.' He smiled at me. 'You slept the whole fucking way.' He grinned.

When we'd came to a complete stop and the jets doors opened. I felt a sudden blast of air. Albeit mostly smelling of fuel fumes.

Rob took both of my hands and tried to pull me up. My legs felt like jelly.

I was shaky, my head spun. I was going to throw up.

I put my hand over my mouth. 'Rob…I'm…Going to be…Sick.' I said nervously.

Rob grabbed a sick bag from Dean and I duly spewed my guts into it.

A little graphic? Well, I am a writer.

'Oh God…I'm sorry Rob.' I cried. I mean tears streaming down my face, cried.

I'd had nothing to eat all day…Where did this lot come from?

'I…I don't feel well Rob.' I gasped and then…Nothing.

Blackness engulfed me and I fell.

When I awoke. I was in a bed.

Crisp white sheets cooled my overheated body.

I opened my eyes slowly.

'Rob…Where are you?' I asked quietly.

'I'm here love.' He replied, then I felt him take my hand. 'God Clarrie…You frightened the crap out of me.' He whispered softly, kissing my wrist.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be…As long as you're feeling better that's all I care about love.' He smiled, a semi hobo smile.

I lifted my hand and rubbed his cheek. 'Hi Hobo.' I smiled. 'I've missed you.'

'Hello beautiful.'

I tried to move. 'Bloody hell. I feel drunk.' I grimaced, as my head spun.

'Clarrie love…You took the wrong pills. I called Lizzy to check. You left the pack on the kitchen worktop…You didn't take Valium love…You took Morphine. Painkillers. They were prescribed to your grandad I think, R St James. That's why you feel so sick baby. The doctor said you needed to sleep them off.' Rob informed me.

'Doctor?' I asked, barely able to whisper.

'Yeah love. Stephanie called him after I spoke to Lizzy. He said you'll be fine but you need to drink lots of water sweetheart, so here.' He said, lifting my head gently and placing a glass of water at my lips.

My throat was dry and sore as I swallowed.

'Why does my throat hurt?'

'You were sick…A lot.'

Then I remembered. 'Oh God. Did I throw up all over the plane?'

'No love, into…Several sick bag's actually.' He grinned.

'How…Did I get here?' I asked, sipping more of the refreshing water.

'Well…Dean carried you from the plane and I carried you out to the car. The papz had a field day at the airport.' He grinned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

'Oh God Rob. I'm so…Sor.' I couldn't finish. He'd placed a long finger over my lips.

'It's fine love…Although there is some speculation about you being so drunk you passed hostess on board gave a statement that you'd had no food or drink the entire journey and that you were in fact, taken ill halfway into the flight.' Rob informed me.

'How long have I been out?'

'Over 12 hours love.' He smiled.

'Have you had any sleep?' I asked quietly.

'A little.'

'What time is it?'

'2.35am.' He yawned.

'Come on Spank…Bed.' I said to him, pulling back the sheets and duvet for him.

He undressed quickly and climbed into bed next to me.

'Your still burning up Clarrie. Go back to sleep love.' He said, pulling me into his arms. My head resting on his chest.

I quickly lost consciousness again.

When I woke again, it was light. The sun streaming through vertical blinds at the floor to ceiling window.

Rob was snoring softly beside me. His chest rising and falling rhythmically.

There was no time for gentle persuasion.

I moved his arm quickly and dived out of bed.

My head spinning, dizziness overtaking me. 'Whoa!' I cried as I fell.

I don't know how but Rob caught me before I hit the floor.

'Jesus Clarrie. Why didn't you wake me love? What are you trying to do?' He said, as he held me tight.

'Loo…I need to pee.'

'Come on love.' He lifted me and carried me bridal style into the ensuite.

I still had my t-shirt on from the day before but my jeans had been removed.

'Who…?' I asked quietly, while Rob sat me down.

'Me love…Steph said you wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in your tight jeans. So after she left…I...Took them off.' He smiled sheepishly.

I did my business while Rob sat on the side of the sunken bath.

'My mouth feels like the inside of a dustman's welly.' I grimaced, as I washed my hands and rinsed my face with cold water.

Rob laughed. 'Not surprising really. I've never seen so much come out of such a tiny stomach.'

'Eww Rob…Thanks for the visual.' I moaned as I cleaned my teeth. Watching my protector in the mirror.

'Are you hungry love?' The doc said you could have something light…How about scrambled eggs on toast and tea?'

'Hmmm and some crispy bacon…And maybe…Blueberry muffins.' I smiled back at him.

'Are hungry love.'

'Starving.' I admitted.

'Are you still dizzy Clarrie. I'll help you into the lounge.'

I nodded. 'A little.'

He whipped me into his arms and carried me out of the bathroom. Through the bedroom where we stopped for me to put on a hotel bathrobe. Then into the luxurious lounge.

He placed me gently on a long white leather sofa. Kissed my forehead and picked up the room phone.

'Yeah hi…Could I order breakfast please. Yes.. Toast, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and blueberry muffins…Yes, tea and coffee…Yes for two…Thanks.' He grinned at me. '10 minutes love…Quick enough for you?'

'Yeah…Thanks Spank.'

'You are feeling better aren't you?' He chuckled happily.

'Much.' I admitted. 'In fact…' I grinned. 'Come here Spank.'

He came over and sat beside me.

'So…What can I do for you…Miss St James.' He grinned, those damned eyebrows.

I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled him down to me. Our lips slid over each others in a long slow kiss.

Rob sighed. 'God…I've missed you my love.' He whispered breathlessly.

'Not as much as I've missed you Rob.'

There was a loud rap on the door.

'I groaned. 'Go away…We're not at home.'

'It's probably Stephanie love. She's been really worried about you. We all have.' Rob told me, as he got up and walked toward the door.

'Good morning Rob. How's our girl? Did you have time for working on Reece's speech?' A tall blond American woman walked into the room.

'Well good morning Clarissa. Wow! You look better. How are you feeling?' She gave me a friendly hug.

'I feel better… I think. I'm starving and gasping for a ciggie but otherwise…' I replied.

Rob winked at me.

'Come on love, balcony…Smoking zone.' He grinned, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter from the coffee table.

He held out his hand to me and pulled me up into his arms.

'Another damned smoker?' Stephanie groaned.

'You sound like our Lizzy.' I laughed.

Rob and I sat on the chairs on the balcony. He lit two cigarettes and passed me one. I took a deep drag.

'Oh that's better.' I grinned. 'You know Rob, you really should jot down some notes for Reece's speech.' I suggested.

'Yeah I know but…I'm crap at that kind of thing. I always make a complete arse of myself.'

'Rubbish…You write songs. Wait I'll get a pen and paper.'

I ran into the lounge and grabbed some hotel notepaper, a pen and my glasses from my bag.

Then rejoined Rob.

'Okay…Where to start.' I smiled, putting on my glasses.

'Very sexy love. Are you my personal secretary?'

I lowered my glasses down my nose. Looked at him, fluttering my eyelashes and biting the top of the pen. Crossed my legs so that the bathroom robe uncovered my legs a little and then slowly ran my tongue over my bottom lip and pouted.

I was totally re-enacting my favourite. All time fan fiction…The Office.

'Ready when you are Mr Pattinson…Sir.' I breathed huskily, biting my bottom lip.

'Oh fuck. Sexy secretary.' He whistled. 'Holy shit Clarrie. Bugger the speech. Let's get back to the bedroom.'

'Hold that thought Mr Pattinson…Until later. Now…Are you ready?'

'Okay…Well I guess I could start with…What an honour it is to be asked to help present this award to an extra special actress.

'That sounds good Rob…You may want to say special award though.' I suggested, my writer skills coming to the fore.

'Yeah that sounds good…Then I thought…Not many people know Reece played my mother in Vanity Fair and it was down to Reece that my scene got dropped from the movie. Seven years later. We did another movie together, Water For Elephants. This time I was her lover. Reece…I didn't drop you…I made love to you but I didn't drop you.' He dictated as I wrote. Changing a few of his words as I went.

I looked at him over my glasses. 'Make sure you don't shorten, the make love to you, Rob.' I grinned.

'Clarissa St James…Would I do that?'

'Oh crap!'

We were on our second ciggies.

I was looking at the view. The buildings opposite when the sun glinted on something.

'Rob…What's that…Over there?' I asked, pointing at the flashes.

'Shit! Bloody papz. It's a telephoto lens love. The bastards are taking bloody photo's. Come on, let's get back in.' Rob groaned.

I could tell he was angry.

I put my cigarette out reluctantly and walked over to him.

I smiled and winked.

'What?' Rob asked inquisitively.

I sat on his lap.

'Let's give them a show. Use it to our advantage.' I suggested.

'What did you have in mind love?'

I leaned in and kissed him, slowly and deeply.

Rob groaned into my mouth. 'Oh bloody hell Clarrie.'

'Go for it Ransom.' I giggled, wriggling suggestively on his lap and feeling his bodies instant response.

'You…Are…A…Fucking…Cock…Tease.' He whispered through his kisses. His hands slowly running up my arm and into my hair.

He pulled me closer, tighter into his chest.

My fingers tugging gently at his hair.

'Um…Clarrie…If I don't stop now love…I won't want to.' He growled lustily, pushing his tongue between my teeth.

My hands of their own volition rubbing his neck. Caressing the mole hidden just below the hairline. I loved that sexy beauty spot.

'Hmmm…Clarrie…Love…Oh God baby…We have…To stop...Papz…Hmmm…Watching love.' He groaned, barely moving from my lips.

'Oh crap!' I exclaimed.

I'd honest to God forgotten where we were. 'Ok…ay.' I sighed.

Rob laughed. 'Come on you. We have company remember?'

'Huh huh. Company…Oh shit! Stephanie.' I shouted.

Suddenly the glass door slid open. 'You called honey? What's up?' Stephanie asked, taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

'Papz Steph. Over there.' Rob pointed across to the other building.

He winked at me.

'Oh fuck…You weren't having sex were you?' She asked, glaring across the way at the continual flashes.

'Almost.' I giggled guiltily.

'Rob…Tell me no body parts were exposed…Please.' She grimaced.

'None…But I don't know what shots they got before we noticed them Steph. Better check Perez Hilton.'

We walked back into the suite. I grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of tea, then sat at the dining table.

Rob poured himself a coffee and loaded a plate with eggs, bacon and toast and sat next to me.

'Is that all you're having love?' He mumbled, shovelling a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

'Yes…I don't want to risk it. Maybe I'll eat more later.' I told him, nibbling my toast.

'Okay guys, time now 7.45. Agenda for the day. 9am, the stylist arrives. She'll have a number of designer dresses, shoes and accessories for Clarissa. That's gonna take us to around 1pm when the hairdresser arrives. Manicure, pedicure, full facial, masseuse, make up artist due at 4pm. Dressed by 6pm. Car arrives 6.15. We'll take a few photographs with you guys to release. We'll get you in the back door around 6.30 Rob. I'll leave you to introduce Clarissa to Reece. Then you take your seats and show starts at 7pm. There's a bar but Rob, please don't get drunk, okay?'

'He'll be fine Stephanie. 1 beer, his limit. He still has to write his speech for Reece.'

'You haven't done it yet. What about your speech if you win best male lead?'

'Oh I'll just say, what a surprise and thank everyone for voting…You know…The usual bullshit Steph.'

'You know that Taylor's better Rob. He's attending after all.'

'You are fucking kidding me?' Rob snapped, glaring at Stephanie.

'Um…Robert.' I said softly.

He looked at me. His expression changing from anger to regret instantly.

'Sorry love…Almost.' He grinned, calming down.

'Well I don't know what your secret is Clarissa but give me the code. I've never seen him change his mood so quickly.' Stephanie smiled. Obviously relieved that angry Robert had left the room.

'It's called love Steph.' Rob smiled happily.

'Right, well I'm going to take a quick bath before my transformation. If you'll excuse us Stephanie. I need my man to help me.' I pursed my lips to stop myself from giggling or worse!

'Um…Yeah sure…I'll be back at 9am. Oh…Clarissa.'

'Yes.' I answered already giving suggestive lip licks to Rob. While he grinned lustily at me.

'The after party…What are you planning on wearing?'

'Clothe's Stephanie.' I laughed.

'Okay fine. I'll leave that to you.' She smiled, picking up her bag. Which quite frankly resembled a suitcase, and walked to the door.

'See you later Steph.' Rob said nonchalantly. As he picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom. Kissing me greedily.


	10. Chapter 10 Transformation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER TEN

TRANSFORMATION

At 8.50, we were bathed. Rob dressed casually in tatty, holey jeans and an old sweatshirt.

I was dressed in a fluffy white hotel dressing gown.

'No point in getting dressed love. You'll only have to take it all off again. Although…I wouldn't mind undressing you.' He grinned lasciviously.

After his sexploits in the huge sunken tub, I grinned back at him.

Opening the dressing gown wide.

'But I'm already naked Spank…Look.' I giggled, as he fell backward onto the bed and groaned.

'You're killing me Clarrie.' He said, his hands rubbing the scruff on his face.

'You need to shave Spank.' I told him.

He narrowed his eyes. Bit his bottom lip seductively and beckoned me forward with his index finger.

'Come here sexy.' He moaned.

I smiled and walked toward him, slowly. I licked my lips and smiled. 'Yes Spank. What can I do for you?'

He growled. 'Jesus Clarrie. You are so fucking sexy baby. Hmmm I want to put my t...'

The doorbell rang.

'Ha…Saved by the bell.' I laughed, as his face fell and he covered his eyes.

'Fuck!' He growled, grabbing a pillow and shoving it into his face.

'I'll get it lover…You sort little Patty out.' I giggled.

'Hey…Less of the little. Miss Clarissa Cocktease.' He chuckled wickedly, throwing the pillow at me.

I opened the front door to Stephanie. A young woman with bright red hair and a man. Who I instantly recognised as Nick Frenkel, Rob's manager.

'Hi.' I smiled warmly.

'Hey Clarrie…This is Nick and Jayne your stylist. Nick is…'

'My manager. Hello Nick. How are you?' Rob asked, rather coldly I thought.

There was an instant tension in the room as the two men glared at one another.

'Hello Jayne…It's nice to meet you.' I offered my hand to the red head.

'You are absolutely stunning. Not much for me to do here.' She smiled sweetly as she took my hand. 'Is that…Your own hair?' She asked incredulously.

'No…I actually borrowed it for the night…Of course it's my hair.' I giggled.

I must have had a puzzled look on my face.

'Oh you'd be surprised honey. Most women in this town are wearing extensions. Someone else's hair. Don't even look natural.' She laughed, 'I could tell you stories…No maybe not.'

There had been no words between Rob and Nick.

Rob had gone out onto the balcony for a smoke.

Nick was sitting on the sofa, his laptop open.

'Coffee Clarissa…Jayne. How about you Nick you want one?' Stephanie called from the dining room.

'Yes please Steph.' I answered.

'Yeah sure.' Jayne replied, she was checking out my hair.

'What products do you use. Your hair is so soft.'

'Avon shampoo and conditioner.' I told her matter-of-factly.

'For fuck's sake.' Nick shouted.

'What is it?' Stephanie asked, carrying a tray with our drinks loaded onto it.

'How fucking indiscreet can he be. What the fuck is he thinking?' Nick seethed angrily.

'Summit will fucking flip when they see this…What a fucking mess.'

'Nick.' Stephanie snapped.

'Take a fucking look for yourself.' He snapped back.

'Oh right…Well that was this morning.' She said, looking over his shoulder.

'You fucking knew about this?' Nick was seething.

'Excuse me Mr Frenkel…What is it?' I asked, walking over to look at the laptop.

It was Rob and I kissing, on the balcony.

'Was this fucking arranged? Did he invite the papz?'

'Mr Frenkel. I can see that you're not happy about this and I can assure you, neither was Rob.

We were kissing Mr Frenkel. Merely sharing our love to each other.

We had no idea we were being spied upon or photographed until after.

I can assure you Rob had no…Fucking idea.' My verbal filter was totally screwed.

'The fucking papz were witnesses to our private show of affection.

If he had known, he would not have stayed fucking kissing me.

Not having sex…We were lip locking, snogging as we English like to call it.

So…I'm sorry you're upset but fucking get over it or should I say…Get fucking used to it.

Rob and I are together Mr Frenkel and whether you or fucking Summit like it or not, we are a couple.

Please do not imply that Rob planned this.

Unlike you, he is not a fucking moron…Now…My stylist needs me. Please excuse me.'

I turned and came face to face with my hobo. My Rob, my man.

He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me passionately…Company be damned.

Then I heard slow claps…Faster claps…Even faster.

Rob and I pulled away from each other.

I turned. Stephanie, Jayne and…Nick Frenkel were giving me a standing ovation.

'Fuck!' I exclaimed. 'What?' I asked quizzically.

'Thank you my love. You stood up for me. You shouted Nick down. You defended me.'

He kissed me again, sweetly, chastely and lovingly.

'Miss Clarissa St James…Hi…I'm Nick Frenkel and you just passed the test. Welcome to the Robert Pattinson secure area. The inner circle.' Nick grinned, then smiled and winked at Rob.

Hold up…

'T…Test?' I asked, looking from Nick to Rob to Stephanie.

'A fucking test. You knew about this Rob?'

'I'm sorry love. I wasn't happy about it but Nick needed to know how you would handle the papz. I swear I didn't know until after…You know…On the balcony.'

'I was set up…As a…Fucking test?'

'I said you would get angry…I told him…'

'Would you all please excuse me.' I said quietly and walked back to the bedroom.

I closed the door softly.

How could he do this? Allow this? Didn't he trust me?

I sat on the edge of the bed. A thousand questions swirling around in my head.

I was vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening. Heard soft padding across the carpeted floor.

Felt the bed dip and someone sit next to me.

Felt a warm hand grasp mine.

'Clarrie…Love. Look at me baby…Please.'

I looked into the eyes of the man I had fallen head over hills in love with.

'Why?' I whispered.

'Nick needed to know if…If you really loved me. He was afraid Clarrie. You see…I've been used before…Women use me to…Well…I've been hurt Clarrie. I need to tell you something love.' He cleared his throat, staring at me intently. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

'Kristen and I…Well we were together…For a while. I thought I loved her, more importantly, I thought she loved me, but she…She used me. I didn't think I would ever get over her Clarrie. Until one day I dialled a wrong number. I heard your voice. It called out to me Clarissa. I knew I had to meet the woman behind this provocative voice and…When you opened your front door. I knew right there. In that instant, that what I had with Kristen was not real love because…Oh God Clarrie, look at me love.' He said softly, still holding my hand.

I turned slowly to look at him.

'The first time I looked into these gorgeous brown eyes Clarissa St James. I knew, here in my heart that what I felt now was real. True love, a never ending love.'

I felt one hot tear slip down my cheek.

'He had to see if I would stick up for you Rob? He slagged you off. I wasn't going to stand there and let him do that. Of course I would defend you. I'd lay down and die for you Rob…I'd take a trip on a plane, even though I'm petrified of flying, just for you Rob. I'd give away my entire fortune if you asked me to. Why would you let him do that to me?'

Rob took a deep breath.

'You're the only one who passed Clarrie. She…Well, she just let Nick say whatever he wanted about me. She never said a word in my defence love.' He said quietly.

Okay…That should have made me feel better I suppose but it didn't. It had the opposite effect.

'So…If Kristen Stewart, aka The Bella Bitch had stood up for you with your manager's little test.

She would still have been around. Is that what you're telling me Rob?'

I was fuming, fucking livid in fact.

'No Clarrie…She would not still be around.'

'Why…Because she didn't open her gob and scream abuse at Nick fucking Frenkel?' I shouted angrily.

'No love…She's not around because…She fucked someone else, behind my back…Several times.' He said.

'You still love her Rob, don't you?'

'No Clarissa, I do not. There's only one woman for me and that's you love. I don't want or need anyone else, you're it for me Clarrie. You're the one I've been waiting for love.' He said adamantly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'So…I'm an official member of the Robert Pattinson inner circle am I? What perks do I get with that?' I asked softly.

He pulled me into his chest. Crushed his mouth to mine, his tongue pushing through my lips, circling, sliding over mine.

A groan resinating deep in his throat.

He opened my dressing gown, kissed my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, down my ribs.

His sweet hot breath on my belly.

'So beautiful.' He moaned lustily.

His long fingers found me wet and aching for him.

'I want to taste you Clarrie, let me? I want you to cum on my tongue baby.' He whispered hoarsely.

Kneeling on the floor and pulling me to the side of the bed in front of him.

He opened me up to him, spreading my legs wide.

I felt his glorious tongue push into me, I gasped, my breathing ragged.

His thumb gently rubbing my clit in slow circular motions.

I pushed my hands into his hair, pushing him harder into me, he moved slightly.

'Pull your knees up love, need to go deeper, need to taste you more.' He breathed huskily.

I brought my knees up, resting my feet at my sides, on the edge of the bed.

'Oh my God.' I cried, his tongue licking me, lapping me, his teeth gently nipping my flesh.

Then two fingers pushed into me replacing his expert tongue.

I was over the edge in seconds.

Writhing, thrashing, my hips bucking uncontrollably, as my lover brought me to orgasm. His tongue finally replacing the G Spot masters.

He pushed his long tongue back into me, igniting another explosion.

'Oh fuck Rob…I want you…In me…Now, please.' I begged.

I wasn't adverse to a little begging…Now and again.

He stripped his jeans and Ellen boxers off in a second.

I opened my eyes and stared at him in all his naked glory.

'Fuck me hard Rob.' I growled lustily.

'Oh God Clarrie. I'm gonna fuck…You…So…Hard…You'll…Scream…My…Name…Love.' He groaned, between each thrust. 'So…Fucking…Good…Love.'

'Harder Rob…Ugh…Yes…Rob…Harder oh God…Rob.' I screamed, as another blissful orgasm erupted deep inside me and gushed from my body.

'Cum Rob…Now baby…Cum now.' I breathed.

'Oh…Fuck…Clarrie…Shit…Hmmm.' He shouted, as he thrust deep inside me. His hips pounding mine, his body jerking violently as each hot spurt hit my inner walls.

'Fuck…Fuck.' He grunted, as the last spasms of his climax. Slowed into twitches, his breathing slowing.

He pulled my legs down gently, still inside me.

He smiled then kissed me, slowly, pulling out of me and lying at my side. I smiled blissfully at him.

'I love you so much Clarrie…So much that it hurts me physically when you're sad. You're the only one for me love. The only one I care about. The most important person in my fucked up life.' He vowed sincerely, his hand on my face, running his thumb over my cheekbone.

'If this is a perk for joining your club…Can I have a lifetime membership please?' I smiled, raising one eyebrow.

He grinned. 'You're the only member of this club love…Forever…Clarrie.'

We lay quietly. Just gazing into each others eyes, my fingers toying with the hairs on his chest.

'I want to ask you something baby…Not really the right place to do this but…Will you marry me Clarrie. I mean…Now!'

'Now!' I yelped.

'Okay, not right this second but tomorrow…Or next week. I don't want to wait Clarrie. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I want the last thing I see every night and the first thing I see every morning, to be your beautiful face, lying at my side.' He smiled sincerely.

We'll see.' I smiled back at him.

I remembered all the stories, about him proposing to practically every woman he meets. Sometimes as a pick up line, other times, as a joke.

'No Clarissa…I want an answer now…Will you marry me please?'

I looked deep into his eyes.

I only saw love and honesty staring back at me.

He was completely sincere.

'You…You're not joking, are you?' I uttered.

'I've never been more serious Clarrie, about anything. I love you, absolutely, completely.' He told me, a look of unadulterated commitment and anticipation, on his handsome face.

'Yes Mr Pattinson…I will marry you.' I smiled happily.

He let out a long breath, gave me a smile, never seen before.

'Thank you.' He said softly.

'Oh crap!' Way to go Clarrie, talk about killing the perfect moment.

'What's wrong love?' He asked.

'We have company…In the other room. Oh my God…All that noise…Oh fuck…I screamed Rob.'

He was laughing. I mean really laughing. Eyes crinkling, eyebrows wriggling, pearly whites flashing, belly laughing. 'Oh Clarrie…You're exquisite when your blushing.'

He pulled me to him, kissing me slow and deep.

'Come on my love…We'd better go and face the music.' He grinned. Kissed the end of my nose and pulled me up from the bed.

10 minutes later, we'd cleaned up, redressed and were walking very slowly. Rob holding my hand, me hiding behind him out into the lounge.

It was empty.

Rob picked up a piece of paper, where a message was scrawled.

Dear Robert and Clarissa. Figured you guys needed an hour to discuss things. We will be back later. I'm really sorry for doubting you Clarissa. Please forgive me. Kindest regards, Nick Frenkel.

'Oh thank God for small mercies.' I said, relieved that we hadn't had an audio audience for our love making session.

'Coffee love?' Rob asked, also looking a might relieved.

'Ciggie too.' I suggested.

We took our coffee out to the balcony. Rob lit 2 ciggies and passed one to me.

'Do you think our friend across the way is still there?' I asked Rob curiously.

'I doubt it love. They usually disappear once they get their big exclusive shot.' Rob said bitterly.

'Too bad.' I sighed.

'Why?' Rob asked frowning.

'I could have done this.' I stuck up two fingers in the direction where the photographer had been.

Rob laughed. 'And I could have done this.' He said, sticking up his middle finger.

We both laughed aloud…And then…I'm afraid BABE made her presence known.

'Oh hi Babe.' Rob laughed hysterically, tears rolling down his face.

Yeah you guessed it…Snort…Fucking snort. Oh crap!

We walked, arms around each other back into the lounge as the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it love.' Rob said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

'Is…Everything okay Rob? You're…Crying. What's going on?' Stephanie asked. Her voice full of concern.

Nick followed, looking at me sheepishly.

Jayne behind him pulling a huge rail full of dresses. Then a hotel porter pulling another rack and finally Dean, carrying enormous boxes.

'I'm not crying Steph…I'm laughing.'

'Oh…Right…So what's the joke?' She asked disbelievingly.

'I just told Clarrie that if Eclipse wins best kiss with Edward and Bella…I'll kiss Bella's hand.'

He smiled and winked at me.

'And I said, if Edward and Bella win…He should go kiss Jacob.' I laughed.

'Oh my God…Priceless.' Nick chuckled. 'I love it.'

'And will you? Kiss Jacob I mean?' Stephanie asked.

'You bet your arse I will.' Rob laughed raucously.

'Oh I gotta see that.' Nick grinned.

'Okay people…We've got to get sorted. Come on Clarrie…It's dressin' up time.'

Jayne grinned as I eyed the two full racks of stunning designer dresses.

'Colour choice Clarissa?' Jayne asked, waving her hand along the rows.

'Chocolate brown.' I said adamantly.

'Good choice. Black's too sombre. Red wouldn't suit. Blue definite no no. Green…'

'Yuck!' I exclaimed.

'Okay then Chocolate it is.'

She pulled out four brown creations.

The first was a Gucci. Stretch silk linen, strapless mini dress.

'Go try it on Clarrie.' Rob encouraged me.

'You'll need undies.' Jayne said following me into the bedroom.

'I'm not wearing those.' I grimaced, as she handed me an almost invisible thong in rich brown silk.

'You'll get used to 'em. You don't want pantie lines showing.'

'Oh alright but it's under protest.' I groaned, pulling on the flimsy knickers.

Oh my God, knickers? A postage stamp was more like it.

I had to admit though. Although they would take a little getting used to. They were reasonably comfortable.

The dress went on next.

'Hang on.' Jayne said, exiting through the bedroom door.

She came back seconds later with 4 pairs of shoes.

'These I think.' She said, handing me a pair of cream sandal's, with 4inch heels. Encrusted with glittering rhinestones.

I put the shoes on and looked in the mirror.

Jayne pulled my hair up into a huge clip.

'Go see what Rob thinks.' She smiled approvingly.

I walked into the lounge.

Stephanie smiled widely. 'Wow!' She exclaimed.

Nick grinned in approval. 'Very nice.'

Rob looked me up and down. 'You can take that hair down love.' He said adamantly.

I pulled the clip out letting my hair fall down my back.

'Much better…You look beautiful sweetheart but then, you always do.'

'But is it suitable?' I questioned, smoothing the dress down my sides.

'Next.' Rob grinned.

The second dress was by Jovani.

A sheer sequined mini. See through under the bust to just below the waist, spaghetti straps and very short.

'These shoes.' Jayne said, handing me a pair of Jimmy Choo's.

Four and a half inch heeled, chocolate brown court shoes.

'What about this love…Too see through.' I asked, returning to the lounge.

Rob's eyes popped out of his head and he whistled. 'Phew…I love it…But maybe for in private.' He grinned cheekily, one eyebrow raised. 'Love the shoes,' He added, a huge lascivious grin on his face.

I giggled. 'Choo's.'

Stephanie got it and roared with laughter.

It was lost on Rob or Nick.

Then I spotted a full length silver gown on the rail.

There was something about it. I grabbed it and took it back into the bedroom.

'Jayne…What about this?' I asked, holding the backless, floor length gown up against me in the mirror.

'Hey…I love that. Try it on Clarissa.'

I put the dress on, not even looking at the designer label.

It felt so comfortable, it was so elegant and huge bonus…It hid my chicken legs.

'Oh wow Clarissa, that was made for you. Fit's you like a glove honey.' Jayne gushed.

'Shoe's.' Again, she ran out into the lounge. 'These.' Jayne announced, holding up another pair of Choo's, shiny mirror platforms.

I didn't like them.

'No…These.' I announced opening another box of Jimmy's.

'Wow…Contrast. I love it. You know Clarissa, you should be a stylist. Great choice and there's a bag to go with them.'

The shoe's or Choo's. Were red patent leather, 4 inch heels, peep toe, with a matching clutch.

I loved the whole ensemble and felt very glammed up.

'Go show Rob.' Jayne giggled, as she brushed my hair to one side so that the back, or should I say backless, dress could be viewed.

I walked into the lounge slowly. Mainly because I was neither used to long dresses or high heels.

They stared…Even Dean was there but no-one said a dicky bird.

I was beginning to panic. Did I look that bad?

'Rob?'

He was staring me up and down. 'Turn around.' He mumbled.

I turned. His breath hitched. I turned back.

'Fuck…Clarissa. You look…'

'You don't like it?' I asked. 'I thought I looked nice.'

'Nice? No, definitely not nice love.'

He groaned as he got up from his chair and walked toward me.

'You look absolutely stunning. Gorgeous…Amazing…So beautiful.' He whispered into my ear. I sighed.

'It needs something to go with it love.' He smiled sweetly.

'Well…Nothing else is gonna fit in this dress. I can tell you that.' I laughed.

It was lost on the male inhabitants of the room but Stephanie and Jayne chuckled aloud. 'Pretty Woman.'

Nick was still staring, his mouth open.

'Not suitable Nick?' I said a bit sarcastically. I still hadn't forgiven him his test.

'I think you look perfect Clarissa. You'll knock 'em dead.' He smiled a genuine smile.

'Nick…I'm going downstairs for a while. I'm taking Dean. Do you want to come along?' Rob asked.

He'd been whispering to Dean.

'Yeah sure, where we goin'?' Nick asked, walking toward them.

'Shopping.' Rob answered winking at me. 'I won't be long love. That's the one okay. I love it.' He said. Then kissed me softly on the lips.

'Not too long Rob. The hairdresser and beautifiers will be here soon.' Stephanie told him, she was still gazing at me.

When the chaps had gone. Stephanie and Jayne followed me back to the bedroom.

I took off the clothes and handed them back to Jayne.

'Okay…Give me the grand total. How much is all this lot going to cost me?' I asked questioningly.

'Oh, you don't pay for it Clarissa. It's free. You just mention who you're wearing to everyone and anyone who asks. Get photographed in it and if you're interviewed you name the designer. Let's see, the dress is by, oh that's appropriate…Its Victoria Beckham. You know the shoe and bag designer is Jimmy Choo, that's it…Easy.' Stephanie announced informatively.

'Victoria Beckham!' I gasped. 'Brilliant…One up for the Brit's.' I smiled.

'Are you a fan of hers Clarissa?' Stephanie asked.

'Yes I suppose so…I loved the Spice Girls, of course I was very young then but I adore this dress.'

'Well I could call her secretary and let her know you've chosen her dress for your debut with Rob…If you'd like?'

'Yes, that would be great. Let her know another Brit is wearing her creation.' I agreed.

Stephanie rang the number on her Blackberry just as the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it.' Jayne said, as she bounced out of the room and down the hall.

'Um…Clarissa.' Stephanie said. 'It's um…Victoria Beckham. She'd like to speak to you.'

My eyes popped. 'Me?' I gasped as I took the phone from Steph.

'Hello.' I said timidly.

I mean shit! Victoria Beckham…Star struck much Clarrie?

'Hi…Clarissa. It's Victoria here. I'm so pleased you liked my dress. Thank you for choosing it. You must have had a lot of designers to choose from?' She asked softly.

'Ah…Yes a few but as soon as I saw yours I loved it.' I admitted.

'That's fabulous. I have to say, it's one of my absolute favourites too. Although in my present condition, it would look totally ridiculous on me.' She laughed heartily. 'So what accessories are you wearing with it?' She asked inquisitively.

'Jimmy Choo shoes in red patent leather and a matching clutch.' I replied knowingly.

'Wonderful…I can't wait to see you in it. Are you on the red carpet or is poor Robert having to sneak in the back way?' She enquired.

'In the back I'm afraid but Rob's publicist Stephanie thinks I'll be interviewed at some point. So I'll tell them who I'm wearing.'

'It really doesn't matter Clarissa. As long as there's a photograph. I can post it on my website.'

'Oh of course.'

'Anyway, I'll let you get on. Stephanie has my number. Get her to give you it. Can I have yours…I'd like to keep in touch…If you'd like to that is?'

'I'd love that Victoria.'

I gave her my cell phone number, she thanked me.

I wished her good luck with the new baby and we said our goodbyes.

How sweet. She was so nice, not a bit Posh.

Just really down to earth and friendly.

'Right Clarissa…Finger nails…Toe nails first.' Jayne ordered.

I was sat into a chair. While the manicurist or nail technician as she called herself. Unfolded a portable table and laid out various creams, nail polishes, lotions and potions.

'Ya know…Your nails are way too long. They need to be filed and straight across.' She told me.

'Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but I'm British. I like my nails just as they are thank you.'

'But…'

'No buts, just varnish please. Bright red to go with the Choo's.' I smiled sweetly.

I had always had long nails and would always have long nails.

They weren't talons by any stretch of the imagination. Besides Rob loved it when I gently scrapped them on his scalp…Or down his back…Or on his chest…Sigh…Okay, focus Clarrie.

So, one hour later. Red painted finger and toe nails done…Check. Facial completed…Check. Make-up done…Check and Rob still hadn't returned.

'We have little over an hour before we have to leave. Where the hell is he?' Stephanie whined.

I went out onto the balcony to have a quick cigarette.

My hair had been dressed in a side French plait to show off the back of Victoria's dress. The clever hairdresser had weaved silk ribbons, the exact colour of the 'Choo's' into the braid.

The glass door opened.

'Hey beautiful.' Rob said, smiling widely at me.

'You need to get showered before Stephanie drags your gorgeous arse in there.' I grinned, taking another nervous puff.

'Gis a drag.' Rob asked. I held the cigarette up to him. He drew hard, then slowly breathed out the smoke.

'God that's better. Right shower, shave and hair.' He grinned. 'Wanna help me?'

'Don't tempt me Spank.' I laughed, noticing Steph glaring through the window at him.

'Clarissa…You need to start getting dressed and Rob…For God's sake. Go take a shower.' She ordered.

'I need ten minutes Steph.' He chuckled, as he disappeared into our bedroom.

'You need a little longer Clarissa.' She smiled.

Jayne and Stephanie retreated into the lounge after helping me into my dress.

Rob came out of the bathroom. Clean shaven, his hair an organised mess and wearing black jeans, white t-shirt and gramps grey, black and blue check shirt.

I was just putting my Choo's on, standing in front of the full length mirror.

Rob gasped standing behind me. 'You look so beautiful my love. Here…I got you something…To go with your dress. Close your eyes Clarrie.' He said softly.

I closed my eyes reluctantly. I heard rustling, then a click. Then something cold being placed around my neck and finally, I felt his warm breath there as he kissed me.

'Okay love. You can look now.' Rob whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Then it was my turn to gasp.

Around my neck was a chunky silver chain and dangling from it a red heart crystal pendant.

'Oh Rob…It's beautiful. I love it…Thank you.' I was threatening tears. 'It does match my silver dress.'

'It's platinum love and the stone is a Ruby. Its your birthstone…Right?' He smiled sheepishly.

'Yes…It is. My God…This must have cost you a bloody fortune.' I mumbled, holding the heavy jewel in my fingers.

'There are earrings to match sweetheart…If you'd like.' He grinned, opening another light blue box and showing me the delicate platinum Ruby drop earrings.

'Clarrie…There's…Um…Something else I want you to wear tonight my love.'

'What Rob?' I asked, as I put the sparkling pierced earrings in.

'This.' He answered softly.

He held out a ring.

My heart heaved in my chest.

'Do you like it Clarrie…I called Alicia for your ring size. I want to do this properly love.'

He smiled, getting down on one knee.

'Oh my God…Rob! What…Are you doing? Oh crap! Are you doing what I think you're doing? Because if you are…I want witnesses and pictures…For us, for our family.' I gabbled nervously.

He got back up. Oh way to go Clarrie. Scare him off why don't you. I admonished myself silently.

He opened the bedroom door and shouted. 'Hey people, we need witnesses.' He laughed his crinkly eyed happy laugh. As Stephanie, Nick, Dean and Jayne walked toward our room. 'Bring your camera phone Steph, we need pictures…Lots of pictures.' He laughed.

When they were all stood in our room. Staring from one to the other questioningly. Except maybe Nick and Dean.

They seemed to be aware of what was going on.

Rob resumed his position on one knee.

Stephanie gasped, Jayne put her hand over her mouth.

Dean smiled and Nick grinned knowingly.

'Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James. I love you so much.. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and consent to be my wife? Please…Will you marry me?'

He held my hand, took my ring finger and waited.

I smiled as a tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

'Robert…Thomas…Pattinson. I love you with all my heart…Yes, I will marry you.' I smiled, as he pushed the gorgeous Ruby and Diamond ring onto my finger.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Nick and He-man Dean wiped their eyes.

Rob got up from the floor and pulled me into his arms for a very slow kiss.

'Thank you my love. You've made me the happiest man alive.' Rob whispered softly.

'Photo's you two…Lots of photo's.' Stephanie sniffed as she clicked away with her camera phone.

'We should send one to your mum and dad, Alicia, Lizzy, Victoria.' I suggested.

'All in good time love…We have the MMA's first.' Rob grinned, taking my hand. While I held my ring hand high, watching my beautiful Engagement ring sparkle in the sunlight.

'There's been a change of plans Rob.' Nick announced.

'Oh…And what's that?' Rob asked, still holding my hand, our fingers entwined.

'We're all going together. No separate cars Rob. You and Clarissa are walking the red carpet.

'Oh crap!' I gasped. 'I was quite happy to be going in the back door.'

'VF sweetheart.' Rob chuckled. 'Is that alright with you love. If we go in the front door I mean?' He smiled.

'As long as you're there with me, I'll be…' I couldn't finish my sentence, he was pulling me into his arms.

'Okay enough already. Jayne…Touch up Clarissa's make-up, Rob…Get your jacket on. Oh Clarrie, did you sort out your after party clothes?' Stephanie asked, as Jayne reapplied make-up to cover the teary eyed look.

'Yes…Everything sorted.' I assured her.

'Okay that's fine. Rob, did you write your speech for Reece's award. Don't forget your ad lib. Patrick Dempsey and Chelsea Lately are going with the tele prompter. So be careful what you say, okay?'

'Yes of course Steph…Clarrie helped me. It's a very nice speech.' He assured her but winked at me menacingly. Oh crumbs!

It was hardly worth getting into the car, from the hotel to The Gibson Amphitheatre. Less than five minutes away. Although we could have walked it, it was absolutely packed all the way there. There were queues of cars waiting for the A list passengers to alight onto the red carpet.

Dean's earpiece crackled. 'Yeah…Okay 2 minutes. Got it.' He said to the unknown person on the end.

My heart started pounding furiously. 'Oh crap!' I groaned.

Rob smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

'Take some deep breaths love. You look beautiful my Clarrie.' He kissed my hand and then my ring.

I could hear the high pitched screaming. Saw the incessant flashing from the hundreds of camera's as the car crept closer.

My heart thumped harder. Butterflies…No scratch that. Miniature Tai's clomped around in my stomach.

'Deep breath's Clarissa.' Nick said quietly.

'Here we go guys.' Dean announced as we reached our destination.

The screams were deafening.

How the hell did Rob do this all the time?

The noise made my head fuzzy and we hadn't even got out of the car yet.

Dean got out of the front of the car and opened the back door.

'You ready love.' Rob smiled encouragingly, as he got out.

He waved to the crowds and the screaming pitched even higher.

'Oh crap!' I grimaced. 'Twifans.' I was biting my lip nervously.

Then Rob turned back to the car and held his hand out. I heard screams of 'Kristen.'

Oh dear. Are they going to be disappointed.

I held out my hand. Rob grasped me and I stepped out of the car. The screams quietened a little, just a little, then flared up again.

There were a few people shouting. 'Where's Kristen?' Who's she?'

Then photographers calling my name.

'Over here Clarissa.' 'Kiss her Rob.'

And then to my utter amazement. Rob's fan's were calling me.

'Clarissa, can I have your autograph please?'

Stephanie had followed me from the car and handed me a silver pen.

'What do I sign.' I asked her. Rob smiled. 'Your name love or you could really cause a stir and sign it Clarissa Pattinson.'

I forgot myself for a split second and hit his arm playfully.

'See what I have to put up with.' He told his adoring fan's. Giving them the benefit of a huge, crinkle eyed grin.

I blew him a kiss and the crowd immediately in front of us sighed happily.

'Clarissa can I have a photo with you please?' A young girl asked me shyly.

'If you want one love.'

I called Rob. 'Hey RPatz. Take a piccy would you?' I smiled.

'Of course love. Would you like me in it too.' He asked the young fan, taking her camera from her.

'No…Just me and Clarissa.' She answered.

Oh fickle fandom.

Nick was guiding us up the carpet, frowning, checking his watch.

While Dean stood behind us and a female bodyguard stood next to him.

Their eyes incessantly roaming over the vast crowds diligently.

'Rob… and want an interview. You can give them 3 minutes, no longer.' Nick told him.

Rob clutched my hand and wandered toward a podium, where the beautiful Giuliana Rancic was standing, waiting patiently.

Rob mounted the three steps, pulling me with him.

I tried to stand away, in the background but he was having none of it.

He pulled me closer into his side, giving me a beautiful, reassuring smile.

'Hi Robert. I understand we have 3 minutes. Anything you don't want to talk about.' She asked, eyeing me quizzically.

'No Giuliana. Ask me anything.' He smiled…The poser smile.

'Really…Well…Okay then.' She said, signalling to someone. The camera light turned red.

'Okay…Hi I'm here at the MMA's and lucky enough to have persuaded Robert Pattinson to talk to us. Hi Robert, you look very um…' She grinned.

'Casual chic.' Rob grinned sarcastically.

'And who is this stunning young woman Robert.' She asked impatiently.

Oh, she was definitely going to use her three minutes wisely.

Oh crap! No…Definitely no VF meltdown…Not this time.

I smiled sweetly. Clenching Rob's hand fiercely.

'Who?…Oh her?' He giggled, when I playfully nudged him. 'This is my fiancée Clarissa St James.' Rob announced teasingly. Smiling a happy smile.

'Your…Fiancée? Is this an exclusive?' She asked, gaping at us.

'Oh most definitely. So exclusive in fact, our families don't even know yet.' Rob smiled.

'Well that's fantastic. Congratulations guys. I have to say Robert. You make a beautiful couple.' Giuliana gushed.

'Thank you Giuliana.' He smiled his, for the public smile, as he took my hand and kissed it softly.

'Oh wow! Is that the ring…It's gorgeous.'

'Thank you.' I said quietly, displaying my ring to her.

'Can I ask who you're wearing tonight Clarissa? This is a stunning dress.'

I took a deep breath, gripped Rob's hand tighter…No VF Clarrie.

'This beautiful gown was designed by my friend Victoria Beckham. We Brits have to stick together.' I smiled, mainly for Victoria.

'And the shoes, stunning.' Giuliana praised.

'Jimmy's of course and the clutch.'

'Jimmy Choo's? Well the whole outfit is a master piece.'

'I have to thank a wonderful lady called Jayne Saunders, for helping me today and the lovely Stephanie Ritz for guiding me.' I said gratefully.

'Well Rob…Clarissa, from all on and , we wish you a very happy future together.' She announced.

Then she kissed my cheeks and gave me a beaming smile.

'Does this mean I won't be on fashion police?' I asked, a big grin on my face.

'Oh you bet you will…As best dressed.' She smiled happily.

We thanked her and made our way along the red carpet.

So many camera's flashing with every move we made.

Calls for us to turn this way and that way.

Fan's screaming, shouting our names.

It was no longer just Rob they wanted. They called for me too.

There was only one dampener to all the new found adulation.

One fan told me quietly. 'You'll never get him, he loves Kristen.'

I smiled sweetly. 'Sorry to disappoint you love but he chose me.' I answered equally quietly.

She frowned. I felt sorry for her really. I mean, as an RPatz fan I may have felt the same way, seeing him with someone new. A complete stranger, a nobody.

'Oh there's Reece.' Rob announced, as the beautiful Reece Witherspoon walked toward us.

I was instantly star struck.

'Reece…I'd like to introduce you to my Clarissa.' Rob said, his arm around my waist possessively. 'My fiancée.' He added.

'Your…Oh my God. Really? Well Rob that's wonderful. I'm so pleased to meet you Clarissa. May I call you Clarissa? What a beautiful name. You look stunning. I love the dress, who's it by?' Reece gabbled incessantly, holding my hand. 'Oh wow! Is this it?' She gasped, staring down at my ring.

'Yes…This is it.' I grinned, 'Victoria Beckham designed the dress and please call me Clarrie?' I said confidently.

'Well Clarrie, it's a pleasure. You're sitting next to me right. We'll have plenty of time to chat about this guy.' She grinned.

'Oh bloody hell.' Rob winced nervously. 'Don't believe a word she tells you love.' He grinned.

'Reece…I have to tell you…I loved Walk The Line.' I told her honestly.

'Well thanks Clarrie…Have you seen Water For Elephants.' She smiled, winking at me.

'Um…Yes a few times in actual fact. Brilliant. You and Christoph. Oscar nominees in my book.' I grinned, winking back at her.

'Hey!' Rob grimaced.

'Oh you weren't bad my love but I'm holding judgement until Bel Ami comes out.' I giggled.

'Butt crack Rob huh?' Reece laughed raucously.

Rob turned a brighter shade than my Jimmy Choo's.

'Come on you. I want to introduce you to the Cullen clan.'

He raised his eyebrows then winked at Reece.

'I'll see you inside Clarrie.' Reece said, waving us off.

During the whole exchange I'd completely forgotten about the camera's, the fans, the screams…Until I heard one name… 'Kristen.'

Rob was walking toward Peter Facinelli, Taylor Lautner, Jackson Rathbone and Kellan Lutz. My heart was beating furiously, not because of the four stars we were nearing but because of the shouts and screams for Kristen Stewart.

'Clarrie…This is Peter. Peter my fiancée Clarissa St James.' Rob said proudly.

Peter took my hand and shook it gently. A complete look of surprise on his face.

'I'm very, very happy to meet you Clarissa. Rob you sure picked a stunner.' He smiled genuinely.

I noticed a few exchanges, glances, eyebrows raised, even frowns between the remaining three handsome men.

'Fiancée? Well that was quick work.' Taylor quipped, kissing my cheek.

'Beautiful.' Jackson smiled and kissed my hand. Real Southern gentleman style.

Kellan was, well Emmett.

He picked me up and swung me around laughing. 'Congratulations guys. It's good to see this miserable bastard happy for once.' He laughed raucously. God he was muscular.

'Hey Lutz…Put down my woman.' Rob laughed and pulled me tightly into his chest. Then he totally took my breath away and gave the screaming fans and the hoards of photographers what they wanted.

He kissed me on the lips very softly, holding my face in his big hands.

The crowd went ballistic. The flashes blinded us but he didn't care and quite frankly, neither did I.

The four blokes in front of us smiled.

It seemed the male Cullens and one wolf at least, were happy for us.

However, Rosalie Hale, otherwise known as Nikki Reed glowered at me.

'So you hooked our Rob did you?' She sneered. 'What is it?.. You an actress or you just like rich guys?'

'Actually Miss Reed, I'm not an actress and I'm far more interested in Rob's physical structure, than his monetary funds.' I answered calmly.

She huffed and walked away.

Kellan laughed. 'Ouch…Nice rebuttal Clarissa.'

'Take no notice of her honey. You and Rob stole her limelight.' Peter remarked, a smile on his face.

'How so?' Rob asked, holding me tightly.

'She got engaged to that guy she's with. Some American idol contestant. So she's a bit pissed that you out did her.' Peter explained.

'I had no idea.' Rob grimaced, genuinely sorry for upsetting his co-star.

'Well, them's the breaks.' Kellan laughed. 'I give it six months.'

'She seems really happy with him.' I commented, watching her with her fella.

They were standing in front of the MTV board having their moment in front of the camera's.

'Hey you're up.' Nick announced.

'Up?' I asked nervously.

'Photo op time love.' Rob said, his arm snaking across my bare back and pulling me in front of the MTV red carpet area.

'Deep breaths Clarissa.' Nick smiled.

He was being so helpful, maybe I would forgive him his awful test.

'Just smile beautiful.' Rob whispered into my ear. 'I was very proud of you back there Clarrie.'

I looked into my man's eyes and smiled my happiest smile.

Rob kissed my nose and the camera's flashed wildly.

'Over here Rob…Kiss him Clarissa. Hold her tighter Rob. Kiss her Rob.' They continually shouted at us.

I gently placed my ring hand on his face, in full view of the photographers and licked my lips.

'You're such a tease Clarrie.' He said quietly.

Then he kissed my mouth. Oh God…Tingles. Chills. Shivers but no tongues. We'll leave that for later.

'Okay guys enough.' Nick ordered. 'Time to take your seats.'

The flashes were still going off manically. The incessant clicking and shouts deafening.

Rob laughed and I giggled. 'Too much Nick?' I asked.

'Just enough.' Nick commented with a wink.

I laughed and turned. Seeing Kristen Stewart standing in the spot Rob and I had just occupied.

She was smiling but her smiles never reached her eyes.

Then she turned to look at me. Glared, then slammed her eyes.

'Wow! The Bella Bitch is in the house.'

'Clarrie!' Rob exclaimed with a grin.

'Sorry.' I smiled.

Oh well, he should be used to my brain meltdowns by now.

Nick chuckled and Stephanie grinned. 'It's not only her eyes that are green.' She uttered.

I had the feeling there was no love lost between Stephanie Ritz and KStew.

'I have brown eyes Steph…A much more dominant colour.' I grinned back.


	11. Chapter 11 FBomb

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN

F…BOMB

An MTV executive showed us to our seats. Rob making sure I was comfortable next to Reece, who kissed my cheek when I joined her and her friend.

'I'm just over there love okay?' He asked nervously, he looked at Reece. 'If you need me just shout.'

'She'll be fine Rob…Go…I'll take care of her.' Reece reassured him.

He reluctantly walked away.

'Hey Rob.' I called questioningly.

'Yes love.' He said taking long strides back to me.

'Nothing…Just hey Rob.' I grinned wickedly.

'Ha…Funny love.' He bent down to kiss my nose.

I'll have to ask him what the fascination with my nose is all about.

He walked away, looking over his shoulder at me. I blew him a kiss.

'Hey Rob.' I called louder.

Reece laughed uproariously.

'What?' He mouthed.

'Speech.' I said, genuinely worried he may have forgotten to pick up his notes.

He slapped his pockets, put his hand inside his jacket and gave me a thumbs up and a very sexy grin.

Then I saw her. The Bella Bitch, making a beeline for my fella.

I cringed and Reece clasped my hand.

'You're the one wearing his ring honey. She blew it. He loves you Clarrie.' Reece assured me.

'But she looks…Amazing. So beautiful.' I said, a lump the size of a bloody golf ball closing my throat.

I watched as she walked up to him. That shy KStew smile on her face.

She was dressed in a fabulous red leather dress, covered in silver pins.

It was stunning. Barely covering her arse. 5 inch heels and legs up to her shoulders.

'Clarrie…She's 21 years old and dressed like a hooker. You are stunning and very classy. Believe me honey, there's no comparison.' Reece smiled, while I watched my man smile sweetly at KStew.

They sat next to each other, chatting, smiling but Rob. That's my Rob, kept looking over his shoulder and giving me eyebrow raises and my smile.

Taylor joined them sitting on the other side of Kristen but she barely acknowledged him.

Leaning in closer to Rob, who reached across her and shook hands with the younger man.

Then he sat back in his chair.

She leaned in and said something to him,.He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me and winked.

She leaned in again, whispering into his ear.

Reece gripped my hand. 'Just watch Clarrie.'

I watched.

I saw Rob whisper something back to her, then she turned and looked at me.

I know. Rub salt to the wound was not my forte but I couldn't help it.

I held up my hand and flashed my ring at her. She grimaced, nodded then turned back, moving away a little from Rob.

He turned, smiled, then mouthed. 'I love you.'

I kissed my ring.

He smiled a…Sorry…No other words for it. He smiled a fuckhawt, mouth watering, melt your knickers smile at me.

'Take that Bella Bitch.' Oop's!

So, as the camera's moved around the audience. That was why Reece Witherspoon was laughing so hysterically. Not the compere, Jason's jokes…Me and my VF!

'You and I are going to be new BFF's.' She laughed loudly.

Very loudly and Rob turned, his forehead creased. 'You okay?' He mouthed.

I nodded, hunched my shoulders and shook my head innocently.

Nothing to do with me that Reece W can't control herself and laugh quieter.

At least the compere thought she found him funny. Poor man.

Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis came on stage to present the first award of the night. Best Male performance.

I actually thought Zac Efron would get it. I loved The Death and Life of Charlie St Cloud.

Rob knew it too as he'd found the DVD when we were in the cinema room at home.

He looked back at me, while they showed the film clips.

'EFRON.' He mouthed. I nodded in agreement.

So total shock horror on his face, when Justin called Robs name.

He looked back at me. I was cheering like a mad thing and he grinned his dopey grin.

'Oh crap!' I said aloud.

'He'll be fine honey.' Reece smiled encouragingly.

'He'll be Rob.' I groaned, sliding down into my seat a little.

As he got out of his chair. He turned and smiled at me. Held his hands up in surprise, then ran up the steps and onto the stage.

'I really didn't think I was going to win. This is a complete surprise…Zac Efron was crying and stuff in that little clip. Yeah well, thank you very much. Um yeah, it's a surprise. Thanks for all your support for the movie and see you all again next year.' He gave a thumbs up and looked directly at me and after flashing another dopey grin at the audience, he sauntered off the stage.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Not too bad Clarrie…Quite sweet really.' Reece smiled, patting my hand.

'The night is young Reece. Believe me. The best is yet to come.'

After a few more presentations, speeches and jokes.

The best fight scene nominations were announced.

Rob, Xavier Samuels and Bryce Dallas Howard were one set of nominees.

'Why do they keep moving the camera to KStew?' I asked Reece.

'To see her reaction to his win I guess.'

Oh right…Because she's his girlfriend. I forgot.' I said sourly.

'Oh honey, it's fucking Hollywood.' She smiled.

'Twilight Eclipse.' The presenter called.

During the speech. Bryce apologised for trying to kill Edward and Rob's comeback made me wince.

'Yeah well, I ripped your head off, now your pregnant.'

'Oh crap!'

'Oh my God, what the hell does that mean?' Reece asked, shaking her head.

'I have no idea. I didn't write that speech.'

'You mean you wrote his speech for my award?' Reece grinned. 'Thank the Lord for that. He didn't mention anything about Tequila did he?' She closed her eyes when I didn't answer.

'Oh sweet Jesus.' She groaned.

'I promise you, when it left my hands it was clean and sweet. How it comes out after its been Pattinised has nothing to do with me.' I grinned.

'I know he's a dork…but he's a lovable dork.'

'Hold that thought in reserve.' I smiled. 'Oh and FYI he's my lovable dork.'

Then the moment Reece had been dreading.

'Reece Witherspoon the winner of this years Generation award and to present the award, Patrick Dempsey, Chelsea Lately and Robert Pattinson.'

'Here we go.' She grinned nervously.

'He'll be good.' I smiled sheepishly.

'He'd better be.' Reece laughed.

Patrick Dempsey, who starred with Reece in Sweet Home Alabama, said his piece reading from the tele prompter.

'Aww, how sweet. He's so cute.' Reece smiled and blew a kiss at her past co-star.

Then Rob started.

'I have a speech…The first bit is boring but here goes. It's an honour to be asked to help present this special award to such a special woman and fine actor. Not many people know that I made a movie with Reece a few years ago where she played my mother but because of Reece…I got cut out. Seven years later, we made another movie together, Water For Elephants, where I was her lover.

I just want to say Reece. I never dropped you…I did fuck you, I never dropped you.'

I sat with my mouth agape.

Reece giggled for the camera. 'I'm gonna kill him.' She said under her breath.

Then we both burst out laughing, while he mumbled and stuttered his way through the rest of his speech.

'I swear. I never wrote that. I promise you.' I gasped through my laughter.

'Don't worry…I know what he's like.' She was laughing, obviously not in the slightest bit bothered about it.

Chelsea did her speech, starting with. 'How do I follow that?'

'You have to get back at him Reece, embarrass him.' I grinned.

'Okay any ideas?' She asked inquisitively.

'You could tell him he missed his punchline…He should have said, he was a good motherfucker, or something.' I grinned.

'I love it…They'll censor it out but he'll hear it.'

When Chelsea finished and they called Reece up on stage, she said exactly that.

'You know Rob…You missed the punchline on your joke…You should have said…You were the best motherfucker in Hollywood.' She laughed raucously.

Rob laughed his real laugh and looked directly at me. He narrowed his eyes, his tongue poking out between his teeth, and shook his head very slowly.

I bit my lip…He knew…He fucking knew!

Reece finished her speech to tumultuous applause and went backstage with the three presenters, all laughing.

I sat there and glanced over at Miss Bella Bitch who had turned to look at me. She whispered something to Taylor, who bless him, turned and waved.

When Reece returned to her seat next to me, she grinned.

'He knew it was you who gave me the line Clarrie. He actually said, my Clarrie's a writer. I should have expected that. He's fine…But he's missing you. He wishes you were sat with him. He told me Clarrie…How much he loves you. He's besotted with you honey but he has to play nice with Kristen because of Summit.' She smiled. 'But not for long.' She grinned. I had no idea what she was talking about.

Other more important issues were worrying me.

'Um Reece…Where are the loo's?' I asked tentatively.

'Loo's?' Oh right, rest room.'

'Yes I'm busting for a pee.' I grimaced.

'Out through the double doors and to the left. Want me to come with honey?' She asked helpfully.

'Do you need to go?'

'Well no but I'll come with you or call Stephanie.'

'I'm fine really.' I smiled, getting up from my seat and heading toward the back door.

A security guard barred my way and asked me where I was going but Dean came to my rescue.

'She's with Mr Pattinson Doug. She's his fiancée.' He explained to the other huge man.

'Are you alright Miss. Do you want me to call Joyce?' Dean asked.

I looked puzzled, because I was puzzled.

'Joyce?' I queried.

'Yes Miss. Your security detail. Mr P has assigned a female detail for you Miss Clarissa.'

Dean explained as though it should have been obvious.

'Oh right…No really Dean. I need the ladies room that's all. Don't need an armed escort.' I smiled.

'I'll wait for you out here Miss. Mr P doesn't need me at present.'

Dean walked 5 paces behind me.

On the way out Kellan Lutz waved and Peter Facinelli blew me a kiss.

I walked into the VIP powder room. The chattering that had been resinating suddenly stopped.

Then I knew why.

Nikki Reed was talking to Mila Kunis, Ashley Greene and yeah, you guessed it, the Bella Bitch herself.

I held my head high and walked into a stall.

I could hear whispering as I did my business.

Fine…Bring it on KStew. No…No VF.

I walked back out, washing my hands at the sink.

Nikki Reed giggled. 'So Kris, I was telling Ashley about how some people will do anything to get a celebrity.' I ignored her.

'And getting a ring on the finger before she puts out.' I heard Ashley Greene comment. I dismissed her.

'Yeah well, Rob's always had a thing for virgins.' KStew laughed bitterly. Over my head.

I took out my lip gloss from the Jimmy Choo clutch and applied.

'What some women will do for money.' Mila Kunis added her two pennies worth.

I turned slowly…Looked Nikki Reed straight in the eyes.

'Miss Reed. Maybe you should be saying the celeb speech to your fiancé. I hear he didn't make it past the final 8.' I told her adamantly.

'Miss Greene. I can assure you Rob and I had a fabulous sex life long before he asked me to marry him.' I assured her.

'Miss Stewart. I was not a virgin when I met Rob but you're right in a way. My lover has certainly taught me…A thing or two.' I growled.

'Miss Kunis. I don't need Robert's money. I'm a very successful author and have a fortune all of my own.

How much are you worth love? Well, I'm worth over 50 million, that's pounds, not dollars. His body is much more alluring than his money, believe me.'

I was very calm, cool, collected.

I smiled sweetly, turned and saw Stephanie Ritz standing in the doorway. Her hands on her hips.

'Are you okay Clarissa?' She asked worriedly, glaring at the four women.

'Yes I'm fine Steph…The witches of Hollywood have had they're say. I had mine.'

'Bye ladies. I use that term loosely.' I grinned and marched out of the ladies room with Stephanie at my side.

Outside I was proud.

I never lost my VF in there.

If ever a situation called for a screaming match, that was it.

Inside, I was shaking like a jelly.

Anger almost boiling over in me.

I wanted to scream, shout, even hit the fuck out of something or someone…Or four someone's.

'Calm the fuck down Clarrie.' I said aloud.

'You alright sweety. I heard everything. I was very proud of you, the way you handled those four bitches.' She told me as she walked me back to my seat.

She whispered something to Reece, who clenched my hand.

'Oh fuck Clarrie. I should a come with you. I'm sorry honey. You okay babe.' Reece asked me gently.

'I'm good…Really…It's nothing.' I told her.

I looked around for Rob but couldn't see him.

Taylor had moved seats too. He was sat with the Twilight cast members. Minus the three not so wise monkeys.

Bella Bitch, Alice Arse and Rancid Rosalie. I giggled, yeah…I'm a writer…So shoot me.

Jackson Rathbone came and sat down by me when the rappers were performing.

Sorry, rap and I just don't gel, so I couldn't tell you they're names.

'Are you okay Clarissa.' He asked in his deep Southern drawl.

'Yes Jackson, I'm fine thank you.' I smiled sweetly.

'Ya know Ashley just told me what happened in the powder room. She said you were brilliant and stood up to all of em. She admires you for that and um…She's really sorry. She shouldn't of got involved in their nastiness. She know's what Kris did to Rob and she hopes you'll both be really happy. She'd like to apologise you know, at the party later, if that's okay with you.' Jackson informed me.

I would imagine he'd relayed Ashley Greene's message word for word.

'Of course. I understand. She was defending her friend. It's not a problem Jackson, please tell her to forget it.' I told him graciously.

'That's real nice of you Clarissa. I'll tell her.' He kissed my hand.

'Why thank you kind sir.' I giggled, in my best Scarlet O'Hara voice…An actress I was not.

Reece laughed hysterically. 'Oh my God…Was that Southern Belle or Scottish Lass?'

'Okay…I'll stick to writing.' I laughed back, not too much. Couldn't risk the dreaded BABE coming out to play.

Jackson left to return to his seat next to Ashley. I saw him whisper something to her, she looked over and smiled sheepishly. I gave her a friendly wave.

'Here it is honey. Best Kiss…Who do you think?' Reece asked casually.

'Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman.' I answered positively.

'Really…Oh you're shittin me right?' She grinned.

'No…I really think the Lesbo's got it…Forget the motherfuckers.'

I laughed, then laughed harder when she burst into hysterics.

Her poor friend didn't have a clue what we were laughing at.

No babe did not cometh forward.

'Best kiss goes to…Kristen Stewart and…' I silently prayed for Taylor's name to be called.

'Robert Pattinson…Eclipse.'

Rob followed to plan.

'Maybe we should give them what they want this year.' Rob smiled.

'Of course.' Bella Bitch replied, licking her lips suggestively.

'But I think someone else deserves it more.' Rob laughed and turned his back on her. He ran down the steps from the stage to where Taylor sat and planted a kiss, full on the lips, then he kissed his forehead and to make certain to embarrass him further, he bent and kissed his hand.

Obviously he'd arranged it all with Taylor earlier…Or had he?

'Oh my God…Classic. Brilliant…Look at her face.' Reece chortled.

Yep…KStew was forcing a smile, she actually looked as if she were chewing on a bee!

As soon as Rob got back on stage, she grabbed at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and made some comment about getting her backstage. Waving to the audience. Half of whom were in shock, while the other half cheered and clapped in approval.

'Oh my goodness.' I laughed. 'It's the RTP award show…Not MTV.'

'There's one more to go yet. Best Movie. God help us if he gets on that microphone again.' Reece giggled.

I was glad when the little 8 year old won Best Line in a Movie.

She was so cute and very articulate for such a little one.

Then a pang of guilt, when I remembered Rob using the F word in front of her.

Okay, so I hadn't seen Rob or KStew since the best kiss fiasco.

Where the hell were they?

A few minutes later Reece nudged me.

I followed her eyes. Bella Bitch looked straight at me, a sly smirk on her face. She wiped her lip, then sneered.

She sat next to Rob, he did nothing. Didn't even turn to look at me.

Had they been snogging like the Bitch was suggesting.

No way.

I wouldn't believe that.

Gary Busey rolled on stage…Like literally rolled on stage.

'What's with the plastic ball?' I asked Reece.

'I have no idea.' She grimaced. 'He's a little out there.' She shrugged.

'Best Movie goes to Twilight Eclipse.'

Screams, shouts, cheers, claps of approval.

I whistled. Fingers in my mouth, high pitched whistled.

'I guess you're pleased.' Reece giggled.

'Of course…It was a really good film, the best so far.' I smiled.

'Oh come on…You're a Twifan?' She laughed incredulously.

'No…I'm a Rob fan.'

I grinned. 'Next year will be a toss-up between Water For Elephants and Breaking Dawn.'

I sighed, watching the whole cast mount the stage to collect the Golden Popcorn.

Thank goodness Taylor made the speech and did an excellent job.

Thanking all the right people including Stephanie Meyer, David Slade and all the backstage crews and of course, all the cast.

It was an excellent speech.

Then they all disappeared backstage. The Bitch sticking to Rob like glue.

'Come on honey.' Reece said, grabbing my hand.

'Where are we going?'

'Backstage…Let's go rescue your guy.'

I started to walk with her, when Dean tapped my shoulder.

'Miss Clarrie. Excuse me but Mr P told me to take you back to the hotel to get changed and he'll see you there. He has a photocall with all the cast. He won't be long.' He explained.

He looked annoyed.

'Is everything alright Dean?' I asked, as I waved Reece goodbye.

'Fine Miss.' Dean replied sombrely.

'See you later honey.' Reece called, as Dean led me out of the theatre and into an awaiting car.

It was silent in the car on the short drive back to the hotel. There was a definite atmosphere. I wanted to ask Dean what was going on but as he'd clenched his teeth. I thought better of it.

When I got into our suite. I thanked Dean and made my way into the bedroom, to change out of my dress and into something much more comfortable and fun.

I washed all the make-up off my face. Pulled my hair out of the plait. Cleaned my teeth and dressed.

Then sat and waited…And waited…Yeah you guessed it, waited some more.

At 10-45 the suite door opened and in he walked.

'Hey handsome.' I said, relieved that he was back.

'Hi.' He said, not even looking at me.

He just marched past me into the bedroom.

'Ok…ay.' I said. I wasn't going to follow him.

He was obviously upset about something.

I really didn't fancy a confrontation with arsewipe Robert, the Hollywood Actor.

'I was going to wear that t-shirt.' He griped when he came back into the lounge.

'Excuse me…This is my t-shirt.' I showed him my cut off t-shirt.

'Oh, well where's mine then…I can't find it?'

'Perhaps it's still in your bag.' I suggested sarcastically.

He huffed and went back to the bedroom.

When he returned he had on gramps Guinness T-shirt. Mine was identical except, smaller and cut off…Oh and tied just above my waist.

'You're wearing that?' He asked incredulously.

'Why?'

'We look like fucking twins.' He growled.

'And the problem with that is?'

'Fine.' He griped.

'Okay Mr Angry…What's going on?' I asked. 'And don't say its because I have the same t-shirt as you.'

'I don't appreciate you flirting with my friends.' He growled angrily.

'What? Flirting…What the hell are you talking about?' I shouted. Boy was I pissed off now.

'I saw you with Jackson…Holding his hand. You seemed very fucking cosy. Even Kristen commented on it.'

I laughed…And to hell with the snort.

'Oh its funny is it? I wanted to punch his fucking lights out. I was so mad. When Kris pointed out into the audience and said how friendly you were with Jackson. She had to physically stop me, right there from thumping him.' Rob confessed angrily. His hand pushing through his hair in temper.

'Okay Spank…Number 1…I was not flirting with Jackson Rathbone. He was apologising for Ashley Greene.

Number 2…I am not interested in any of your male friends, either here or at home.

Number 3…You're my man and you have absolutely no need to feel jealous if I talk to any other man.

Hell's bell's Rob…Dean brought me back to the fucking hotel alone…Do you want to punch his lights out?' I asked angrily.

The suppressed rage from the ladies powder room suddenly springing forth.

We sat in silence, not looking at each other.

'Christ…I had to endure Hollywood's Bitch Pack tonight and you have a go at me for accepting an apology. I should have told Jackson to fuck off with Ashley Greene's sorry's…But then…That would have been wrong for being as big a bitch as the rest of them.'

I ended my tirade as the doorbell rang. 'Jesus, it's like Ryde ferry on a Saturday night.' I whined.

Rob opened the door to Stephanie and Nick.

'Have you seen the net? The blogs are singing your praises Clarissa. They love you.' Nick beamed happily.

'Well thank fuck someone loves me.' I grimaced and ran into the bedroom. Slamming the door and throwing myself face first into the pillow on the bed.

Yeah I know…Cry baby right…But wouldn't you be a tad emotional?

I don't know how much time had passed.

I was just beginning to doze off into a weep induced sleep.

I heard the door open…I'm asleep…Fuck off!

'Clarrie…Oh fuck, I've done it again haven't I? I've made you cry? Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Steph just told me about your ambush in the ladies loo love. I had no idea…Clarrie.'

He said, running his hand slowly down my back.

I sniffed. 'I had to defend myself to those four Macbeth witches and you're angry because Hubble pointed out to you that your friend Jackson was sitting next to me, giving me Bubbles apology…While no doubt Toil and Trouble looked on.' I told him.

I turned my head on the side of the pillow, to look at him.

'Steph told me, she heard everything. I'm so proud of you love and Reece loves you. She say's you're her new BFF whatever the fuck that is.' He said sombrely.

'Best Friend Forever.' I told him. 'Something KStew will never call me, that's for fucking sure.' I grinned, he smiled back.

'You've made a lot of new friends today love. You don't need her.'

'Do you?' I asked quietly.

He knew what I meant.

'No baby. I don't need her. I need only you Clarrie.' He smiled and reached down to kiss me softly.

'She…She made a play for me love. I told her to fuck off. I wasn't interested. She said…Well she said you told her that with all your money. Its surprising what you could buy.'

'She what?' I screamed. 'What else…Come on, tell me Rob.' I seethed.

'She said you told her you'd refused sex with me until I put a ring on your finger…And that I was so desperate for a shag, I did it.' He grimaced.

'Well, you know that's not true you twit. What else, let it all out.' I grumbled.

I was ready to do a James…And rip the Bella Bitches head off!

'She said you told her I'd do…Until something better comes along.'

That was it.

'Get me to that fucking party Rob. I'm going to murder a fucking evil vampire.' I hissed menacingly.

Rob grinned.

'Calm down love…Besides you know she's not a vampire yet, don't you?' He smiled his sexy smile.

'Not working RPatz, get me to that fucking party. Miss KStew and I have a few things to discuss.'

'God I love it when you're angry.' He smiled, his hand sliding over my stomach.

'Stop right there Spank. We're going out. You will not distract me, no way…No…How…Hmmm.' I sighed, his lips were kissing where his hands had been.

'Hey Rob.' Nick shouted impatiently, knocking on the door.

'Oh shit, I forgot they were out there.' Rob groaned.

'Right, let me look at you…Good, put your black denim jacket on love.'

'Why?' He asked, putting on the jacket he'd nicked from my store room.

'So we look the same. Twin's…Siamese twins, joined at the hip, lips and tongues.' I grinned mischievously.

'I'll go along with that Miss St James.' He laughed, throwing me his spare LB cap. 'Go on…Twins remember?'

We walked out of our bedroom. Arms around each other. Wearing black jeans, Guinness t-shirts, black denim jackets, beige Nikes. LB caps strategically placed and the iconic Raybans.

We both laughed when Nick and Stephanie gaped at us.

'Holy shit…Its like a mirror and reflection.' Steph chuckled.

'Really? You're wearing that?' Nick asked incredulously.

'Hey…No knocking the Guinness. It's a great British institution.' I laughed.

Rob grabbed my hand. 'Um Clarrie, did you really want to wear your necklace and earrings out love?'

I'd completely forgotten I was wearing them.

He took the necklace off and handed it to Steph.

I took out the earrings and gave her those too.

'Don't tell me they were on loan.' Pretty Woman reference again…Sorry!

'What…No of course not…But we should put them in the safe love.' Rob laughed.

Obviously Stephanie was privy to the safe combination…I didn't even know where it was.

Oh well, I'm crap with numbers anyway.

'I'm wearing this Rob.' I said adamantly, waving my engagement ring at him.

'Of course sweetheart. You're never taking it off.' He smiled and kissed me softly, just as Dean rang the doorbell…Okay, how did you know it was Dean, I hear you ask? Easy, two short rings…One long…One short. 'The car's waiting. Joyce is here for Miss Clarissa.' He announced officiously.

'Are you alright Dean?' I asked. I sensed a little hostility between him and Rob.

'Yes Miss, I'm fine.' He replied abruptly.

'I've pissed him off Clarrie…He didn't like me sending you back to the hotel alone. Thought I was too close to KStew. He gave me a bit of a talking to…Didn't you Dean?' Rob admitted sheepishly.

'Aww, have you got my back Dean?' I smiled.

'Always Miss Clarissa.' Dean answered softly.

I gave him a hug. 'Thanks Dean and you have my permission to drag his arse away from KStew anytime.'

I smiled. Rob shook his head. 'Hey…I'm out numbered here.'

There was a chuckle behind me.

'Hello Joyce. Nice to meet you.' I said, holding my hand out to the small blond.

Could she handle a crazed fan or a jealous Bella Bitch? I hoped so…She may have to tonight.

'Pleased to meet you ma'am.' The woman said all official like.

She was dressed casually in jeans and a white shirt. Much the same as Dean, on duty casual chic, I suppose you could call it.

'Okay first things first. Joyce, Dean, I am Clarrie, not ma'am…Not Miss Clarissa…Not even Miss Clarrie. Is that understood?' I smiled at the pair.

They nodded in agreement, then Dean, bless his heart, blushed.

Stephanie was still dressed in her awards outfit.

'Didn't you want to change for the party Steph?' I asked, as we entered the lift.

'I'm not staying Clarissa. I have press reports to see to.'

'Press?' I repeated.

'Yes honey, about you guys. Lots of questions out there, need lots of answers. My phones been ringing off the hook since Rob announced your engagement.'

'Oh crap…Alicia.' I groaned. 'And your family.'

'It's alright love. I phoned them when I was backstage.' He smiled. 'You'll have to call your sister later though. She was crying and stuff.' He added nonchalantly.

'Rob…Why didn't you tell me? I have to call her. What time is it in London?'

'About 5-30 am love…Call her later okay?' He suggested.

'What did your family say Rob?' I asked as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the lift.

'Well mum cried. Dad cheered. Vic screamed and Lizzy…Was Lizzy, she already knew.'

I smiled remembering Rob's sisters words.

'So, they were pleased then?' I asked.

'Ecstatic love.' He smiled happily.

The papz were in force outside the hotel.

Stephanie laughed. 'You should have left your Jimmy Choo's on Clarissa. You would have been the same height.'

'Yeah, they wouldn't have known which was which.' Nick grinned.

'Um Nick…I have boobs.' I laughed, so did Rob.

'Oh yes you do beautiful.' He grinned flirtatiously.

'Hats down. Glasses up. Shoulders hunched. Eyes down.' Stephanie chuckled as the onslaught began.

The shouts, screams and flashes filling the night.

'Boobs out.' Rob added, his hand slipping under my jacket and resting on my bare back.

We got into the waiting car, after smiling for the shouting cameramen and sped off, to the venue for the after party.

Motorbikes and cars following us, in a mad dash.

'My God, its scary when they follow you like this love.' I winced as another flash filled the car.

Rob gave them the bird.

'Not appropriate Rob.' Nick admonished.

Another flash.

The pillion passenger on the motorbike right at the side of us.

If I'd opened the window. I could have slapped him upside the head.

'Jesus.' I gasped, as the car swerved to avoid the stupid jerks.

'Christ…That was close.' Dean barked aloud.

When we finally stopped minutes later, the motorbike morons ran up, right in front of us.

'Did you never hear of Princess Diana, you cretins.' I shouted at them.

'Come on love. They'll only paint you in a bad light if you shout at them.'

'Rob…Let go of my arm.' I hissed angrily.

The two men sneered at us. 'That's the price you pay for hooking up with a gold mine sweetheart.'

The camera man grinned.

Oh no he didn't…Oh yes he fucking did!

'Excuse me…Please leave us alone.' I asked nicely, Rob dragging me away. 'Please.' I pleaded.

See crafty Clarrie had spotted someone with a video camera, filming us.

Let's see what the fans make of this. Especially the Rob devotees who stood up for his privacy with their 'respect him' campaign, against intrusive paparazzi pictures. Bless them all.

'Leave it Clarrie…Don't upset yourself love.' Rob said, pulling me into his chest protectively.

No I was not crying but it sure as hell would look like it.

I wasn't being deceitful. I just needed Rob's fans to see what he has to put up with. Every moment of every day.

We turned and walked into the party room.

'Are you okay love.' Rob asked, when we were out of view from the papz leeches.

'I'm fine…Who said I couldn't act? Wait until I see my BFF.' I grinned mischievously.

'Nice one Clarissa. The fans you won over today will be baying for their blood if they print those pictures.' Nick grinned. I made a decision. 'Nick, I forgive you.' I smiled.

'Um…Thank you Clarissa…I don't know what for but thanks.' He smiled back.

'For that awful fucking test Nick.' I answered him.

'Oh…Right…Well then definitely thanks.' He grinned and winked at me.

'There you are…I've been looking for you honey. Oh…Very united we stand.' Reece laughed, pointing to our identical choice of dress.

'Hi Reece. You look amazing.' I smiled, when my new BFF kissed my cheek.

'To be honest Clarrie. I've had this pant suit for years but its so damn comfortable.' She grinned.

'Hey motherfucker.' She laughed at Rob.

'Hey mom I fucked.' He laughed back, blushing profusely.

Tomato…What tomato?

'Aww, there he goes a blushin.' Reece chuckled as we all walked together into the party.

'Tequila Reece.' Rob grinned, his eyebrows at half mast.

'Sure hun. Southern Comfort?' Reece laughed back.

'Yuck…No thanks.' He grimaced.

Obviously a private joke. I'd get it out of one of them later.

Rob and I took off our glasses simultaneously.

'Okay…Now that's kind a spooky.' Reece laughed heartily.

I looked around the room.

Okay, star struck much Clarrie? Of course I was star struck.

I could see Justin Timberlake chatting to Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher.

Reece grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bar.

'Drinks are free Clarrie…What's your poison?' She asked, waving at one of the many bar personnel.

'Bacardi and Coke thanks…No wait…A pint of Guinness.' I laughed. 'Better raise the flag for the good old UK.' I grinned.

'Okay then what about Rob, hey, where'd he go?' She said. 'Oh he's with the Twilight gang.' She was narrowing her eyes. 'He's talking to Taylor, Clarrie.' She declared as the barman handed me my drink.

'Are you really gonna drink that?' She asked me incredulously.

'Of course…I like it.' I grinned and took a swig. Reece shuddered.

Stephanie joined us. 'Clarrie I'm gonna make a move. I have work to do.' She smiled, kissed my cheek, waved at Rob, said goodbye to Reece and turned.

'She's so nice.' Reece commented as Steph walked away.

'She's lovely. She's really helped me.' I confessed.

'Come on honey, let's find a table.'

We walked around the room, Reece greeting people and introducing me to some.

Patrick Dempsey and his wife were really nice, very friendly and welcoming.

Ashton Kutcher was a dreamboat. Not my dreamboat but Demi's dreamboat.

Demi was really sweet. I told her one of my all time favourite movie's was St Elmo's Fire.

'Shit…Were you even born then.' She laughed, a deep throaty infectious laugh.

I confessed it was my late aunt's favourite film, which sort of rubbed off on me.

'So…Rob Pattinson huh? You lucky bitch. He's a hunk.' She giggled, I guessed she was a little the worse for…Well, whatever she was drinking.

I grinned. 'I wouldn't kick yours out of bed either.'

She laughed raucously. 'I like you Clarissa. You're a woman after my own heart.'

Reece walked me around a few more tables saying 'Hi' then she walked me deliberately toward Mila Kunis.

'Hi Mila honey. This is my extra special friend Clarissa St James…Huh, I guess you met earlier right?

She's Robert Pattinson's fiancée and as such she deserves a lot more respect than you've shown her.

This town's not that big sweety and I've been around a long, long time.

Do I make myself clear hun. Oh good. Come on Clarissa, we're done here.'

Reece announced, linking her arm through mine. We walked away from the dumbfounded, open mouthed Mila Kunis.

'See Clarrie in this fucked up town. Age and experience count for everything. Now, where's that fucking viper Nikki Reed.' She smiled.

She had a sweet, friendly, cheerful face.

'Who would have thought that pretty mouth used language like that.' I giggled.

'See now…Rob's told me about your verbal filter Clarrie, has it shut down again?' She laughed cheekily.

'Apparently so.' I chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Rob asked from behind us.

'Hey handsome.' I smiled happily, when I turned to look at him.

'Hi beautiful. Take that damn cap off Clarrie. Let your gorgeous hair down.'

He grinned, taking it off for me.

My hair, which I'd pushed into a ponytail and up into the cap fell down.

'Pull that band out too.'

'Yeah, show it off. Most of these bitches have extensions, they'd kill for your hair.' Reece giggled, downing the remains of her drink.

'Another?' Rob asked. 'Let me guess…Tequila right.' He grinned.

'You got it RPatz.' Reece laughed.

'What about you love? What the hell are you drinking Clarrie?' He guffawed noisily.

'Guinness.' I replied nonchalantly.

'Clarrie, you'll be running backwards and forwards to the loo. Have a little drink, a wine or something.'

'No thanks, I'm happy with this.'

'Okay but don't say I didn't warn you love.' He grinned and walked toward the bar.

Reece and I found an empty table and sat down, within seconds, Peter Facinelli introduced his wife Jenny to me.

Reece already knew her.

She asked about the dress I'd worn to the awards, the shoes, the bag and my jewellery.

I answered her questions the best I could. After all I didn't know where Rob bought the jewellery from.

I was looking for Rob. He wasn't at the bar.

I smiled. I bet he's sneaked out for a cigarette, I thought.

'So…Would that be alright?' Peter asked me. I'd missed his question.

'I'm sorry Peter, what was that?'

'You and Rob coming to our place for dinner.' He repeated.

'Oh we're going home tomorrow. I have a meeting in London on Tuesday and we have to celebrate our engagement with our families.' I explained.

'Oh okay, well we'll take a rain check.' He suggested.

'Yes of course. I promise next time we visit.' I told him.

Then I spotted Rob with her…Yeah…The Bella Bitch.

She was holding onto him laughing. Showing him her cellphone, Rob was laughing too.

'Will you excuse me please?' I said, trying to hang onto my rising temper.

'Clarrie…No gouging, biting or scratching with those talons.' Reece called.

She said it jokingly but her tone was telling me to steady the fuck down.

I walked calmly over to where they had they're backs to me. Laughing hysterically at something on KStew's iphone.

'Hey handsome.' I said.

I didn't shout but you would have thought I had, the way she jumped.

'Hi beautiful.' Rob said, grabbing me into his side.

'Look at this love. What a fucking twat.' He laughed, as he showed me a You Tube video of his speech for Reece.

I did laugh. I couldn't help it. Whoever had posted it had cut and stuck various parts of his speech's together. So that it sounded like one long speech.

The F bomb as everyone was calling it, fitted in every few seconds. So his acceptance speech for Best Male Lead, sounded something like… "Um yeah fuck. What a surprise…Fuck Zac Efron, fuck Reece Witherspoon, fuck you all next year. Thanks for the fuck movie, yeah fuck…'

'Oh that's brilliant. Who found this?' I asked him.

'Kristen.' Rob smiled at me, gave KStew back her iphone and entwined his fingers in mine.

'So I guess I should introduce you two.' Rob suggested sweetly, he clenched my hand when I tensed.

'We've met.' She grimaced.

'We have? When?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes…When was that Kris?' Rob asked quizzically.

'In the powder room at the awards.' She admitted sheepishly.

'Oh right…Was that the same powder room where you and your friends, ganged up on my fiancée?' Rob questioned her menacingly.

'We…It…Well…I'm.' She stuttered. 'So…Couldn't wait to tell him, huh dude.' She hissed viciously.

'Miss Stewart. I never said a word.' I told her honestly.

'Yeah right.' She glowered at me.

'Clarissa hasn't said anything to me. It was actually Ashley.

She apologised to me and I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

So, she had to tell me…All of it.' Rob kissed my nose, she grimaced.

'Oh and Kris…Clarissa is a writer, a very successful writer…Not a gold digger.

In actual fact, she's worth more than you and I and probably the whole fucking Twilight cast put together and her amazing writing skills enable her the power to reduce your snide remarks and innuendo's, into the most articulate rebuttals you have ever heard.

So take my advice. Next time you embarrass the woman I love. I won't care about Summit or the fucking contract.

I'll let everyone know just what a snide, nasty bitch you really are.

Have I made myself perfectly clear?' He seethed venomously.

He kissed my hand. 'Come on love of my life…I want to get you back to our hotel and make love to you.'

He smiled sexily at me.

We both smiled at the shaking, grimacing Kristen Stewart and walked away. Rob laughing raucously.

I pulled him back. 'Hey handsome Ransom.' I grinned.

'Yes beautiful.' He smiled.

'You past the test.' I told him, raising my eyebrows.

'You definitely need more practice at that love.'

He laughed and pulled me into his chest. Kissing me passionately, right in the middle of the room.

There were gasps, ooh's, aww's and lots of cheers and wolf whistles. Did I care? Did I hell.

I pulled him lower, pushing my tongue into his sweet mouth.

I'm pretty sure someone took a photo but I couldn't have cared less.

My man, my Rob was kissing me with a passion that could ignite the room.

'Hey Rob…Get a room buddy.' Jackson Rathbone shouted jokingly.

Rob pulled away, we opened our eyes to more cheers and claps, as we were surrounded by the Twilight cast.

'You're one of the gang now love.' Rob whispered into my ear.

I was passed around and hugged by Elizabeth Reaser, Jackson, Kellan, Ashley, who said a quiet sorry, Billy Burke, Xavier Samuels and the tightest hug of all, Taylor Lautner.

'God your hot.' I winced.

'Hey!' Rob chided.

'No, I mean he has a temperature. It's like hugging a hot iron.' I grimaced.

'I'm a wolf, of course I'm hot.' Taylor laughed…Then coughed. 'It's this flu thing.' He admitted.

Mr Possessive pulled me back away from him.

'Don't go passing your bugs this way.' Rob laughed.

'Really Rob…Weren't you the one who kissed him earlier?' I grinned, pursing my lips together when Taylor blushed.

'You should take care of that mate.' Rob smiled as Taylor coughed again, then shrugged. 'Ok…ay.'


	12. Chapter 12 New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

NEW FRIENDS

There was an official MTV photographer circulating around the room.

Nick suggested Rob have one photo taken with KStew. He refused.

'But Summit.' Nick started saying.

'Nick.' I said softly.

'Yes Clarissa.' Nick said questioningly.

'Summit want the film rights to my book. If they play nice with us…Well.' I smiled wickedly.

'Really…You'd do that Clarrie?' Rob asked, appreciatively.

'For you Spank, only for you.' I stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Nick cleared his throat. 'Let me see if I have this straight…We have a bargaining tool?'

'Exactly. They'll get what they want if…They leave my man the fuck alone.' I grinned.

Wow! Power at my fingertips well, keyboard anyway.

'Us love…Leave us alone.' Rob corrected me.

'Did you know about this Rob?' Nick asked quizzically.

'Yes…Didn't you?'

'No. I got a call for you to attend a meeting at the Curtis Brown offices on Tuesday. I was wondering what it was all about but no-one told me.' Nick confessed.

I hugged him. 'Hey, what's that for?' He laughed.

'For not being a part of the conspiracy.' I grinned.

'I'll explain everything later Nick but right now, we'll just enjoy the party.'

Rob smiled happily and we walked back to our table, where Reece was chatting to Ashton and Demi.

'Hey guys…We've decided. We're gonna throw you an Engagement party.' Reece announced.

'That's very nice of you Reece but...' Rob started to say.

'Nuh huh. No buts. When your done filming in Canada, we're gonna throw you the biggest, glitziest party New York has ever seen.' Reece grinned at Demi.

'Anybody who's anybody will be there and the nobody's and unwanted's won't.' Demi laughed heartily.

'Thank you, both of you.' I smiled. 'Victoria would have had her baby by then, we could invite the Beckham's.' I said, my guest list growing by the second. 'Of course, most of the Twilight cast.'

'And Christoph.' Reece added.

'Hey Rob, let's go talk men talk at the bar. Leave the women to their girly stuff.' Ashton chuckled and he and Rob disappeared.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Hello.'

'Hi Clarissa. It's Victoria.'

'Um…' I knew 2 Victoria's, both English, both soft spoken…Um was the right word.

'Victoria Beckham.'

'Oh hi Victoria.' I answered, totally shocked that she had actually called me.

'I saw you on the red carpet. You looked amazing. Thank you for mentioning me. My websites been red hot and the phones been ringing like crazy. I'm so grateful. Anytime you need something special just give me a ring and I'll sort you out.' She told me animately.

'You're very welcome Victoria…Oh I'm just here chatting to Reece Witherspoon and Demi Moore.' I told her. Okay…Name dropping? Why the hell not. I've never been able to do it before.

'Really…Well say hello for me.' She giggled.

'They're going to have an Engagement party for Rob and I, in a couple of months, in New York. Would you like to come?' I asked her, fingers crossed.

'Of course. David and I would love to and I'll be flat then…Baby bump gone.' She laughed.

'That's it then, I'll make sure you're on the list.'

'Okay Clarissa. Well you go and enjoy your night and congratulations, to you both.'

'We're going back home tomorrow but keep in touch Victoria,'

'Of course I will, goodbye.'

'So?' Reece asked slowly.

'Yes, she'd love to.'

'Okay guys. We need to exchange cell numbers.' Reece blared out.

We each programmed our cell numbers into each other's phone's, giggling like schoolgirls.

Rob and Ashton came back to the table laughing raucously.

'What's the joke?' Demi asked her husband suspiciously.

'Some guy just asked Rob if he was gay…Cause he kissed Taylor.' Ashton laughed hysterically.

'Oh I can vouch here and now, categorically. Spunk is definitely not gay.' I giggled.

'Spunk? Who the fuck is Spunk?' Ashton laughed.

Rob grimaced. 'Um…That would be me.' He held up one finger pointing it at himself.

'Okay, I'm intrigued…Why Spunk?' Ashton guffawed.

Rob explained the whole Spunk Ransom interview, during his early days on the Twilight set.

'I'm a bit like Clarrie when it comes to thinking before I speak I'm afraid.' Rob laughed.

'Yeah, like when you told everyone you had a cold during our lovin scene and that you kept wiping your nose in my wig…So gross.' Reece giggled.

'But that was true.' Rob roared with laughter.

'It was not…Yuck Rob.' Reece was in hysterics, in fact, everybody within hearing distance were.

As we all calmed down, Ashton looked at me very seriously. 'So that's your nickname for him?'

I grinned and bit my lip. 'Actually Ashton. My nickname for him is…' Rob glared at me, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. 'Handsome Ransom.' I smiled and Rob breathed out…Heavily.

I couldn't tell them he was Spank…They'd want to know why…Wouldn't they?

I took a sip from the glass Rob had placed in front of me.

'Yuck…What's this?' I asked.

'Tequila.' Ashton answered. 'I thought you ladies were all drinking the same.' He said apologetically.

'I'll have it, ooh, give it to me.' Reece sang. I mean literally sang.

'Um Rob, Clarissa, sorry but you have an early flight. It's almost 1am.' Nick announced helpfully.

'Yeah okay Nick, we'll be right there.' Rob told him.

'Oh you gotta go. Give me a call when you get home Clarissa okay honey.' Reece insisted.

'Of course, aren't I your new BFF.' I grinned.

'Yes…Yes you are honey.' She smiled.

'Hey I wanna be a BFF.' Demi chuckled.

'Wow! I have two BFF's' I laughed.

Rob took my hand and pulled me into his arms.

'Come on beautiful. We have to say our goodbyes.'

We walked over to the remaining Twilight cast, most had left.

Jackson grinned a drunken grin, as we walked up to him. He was holding hands with Ashley Greene.

'You guys leavin?' He slurred.

'Yeah, we gotta go. We'll see you soon okay?' Rob told his friends.

'Where's Kristen?' I asked.

'She's gone outside for a smoke.' Kellan answered.

'I won't be long love.' I told Rob.

'Um…Clarissa, not a good idea.' Jackson advised.

I ignored the warnings and Rob's grimace.

I walked out through the back door and saw her straight away.

'Come to rub it in.' She hissed.

'No…Could I have one of those please?' I asked her quietly.

'I guess.' She passed me her pack and lighter.

I took one, lit it, took a deep draw, then passed them back to her.

'God, that's better. I was gasping.' I groaned.

'Another smoker huh? Bet that went down well with Stephanie.' She almost smiled.

'Lizzy was the worst, oh God not another bloody smoker.' I laughed, trying to imitate Lizzie's voice.

'Well fuck…That sounded just like her dude.' Kristen laughed.

Yes, Kristen. This young girl was not the Bella Bitch from earlier.

'Look Kristen…Do you mind if I call you Kristen?' I asked.

'It's my name dude and you're Clarissa right?'

'Clarrie to my friends.'

She looked at me sadly. 'Guess I get to call you Clarissa then huh?' She sighed.

'It doesn't have to be like that.' I told her.

'Dude…After today. I wouldn't expect anything else.'

'Kristen, I'm sorry to upset you…But I love Rob with all my heart. I'd like to be friends with all his friends but if you can't accept us, then I understand.' I told her softly.

'It was a shock, I'll admit it but well I guess we were just too different. I'm only 21 he's like 25 going in 40.' She laughed.

'I suppose that's why he and I get on so well. I'm older than my years too.' I told her.

'So how old are you dude?'

'24 going in 35.' I giggled.

'That's it I'm 21 going in 14.' She laughed louder.

'Clarissa. I promise I'll stop with the 14 year old childishness.'

'Clarrie.' I told her adamantly.

'Really?' She asked surprised.

'Sure dude and I promise to stop calling you the Bella Bitch.'

She glanced at me frowning. I thought I'd blown it, then she laughed hysterically. 'Bella Bitch…Oh fuck, dude that's funny.'

'Hey what's going on out here.' We turned to see Rob.

'We're bonding dude.' Kristen smiled shyly.

'Well that's a surprise. I thought I was coming out here to a blood bath.'

'We're more grown up than that Rob.' I told him, with a smile.

'Yeah…Well two of you are, an one of us is still a stupid teenager but…I'm sorry dude okay, an I'm sorry to you Clarrie. I guess I was just jealous.' She admitted.

'Kris believe me, that was not the act of a teen, that was very grown up.' I told her smiling.

'So I guess there's hope for me afterall huh dude?'

She took me completely by surprise then. When she came to me and took my hand, looking at my ring, she smiled.

'He deserves you Clarrie. He's a great guy.' She said softly.

'And you dude, you look after this woman. She's very special Rob. I'm happy for you…Both.'

'Thanks Kris. I know how special she is and I have every intention of looking after her.' He grinned.

'We'll look after each other Kristen.' I assured her.

'Okay dudes, I'm outta here. Guess I'll see you guys when we start all the Breaking Dawn bullshit huh?'

'See you Kris.' Rob called.

'Bye Kristen.' I said, as she disappeared back into the main room.

'How do you do it?' Rob asked me, pulling me into his arms.

'Do what?'

'Make friends so easily. They all love you. Everyone you meet. My family, the cast, Reece…Christ even Kristen. You've enchanted them all.' He smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss me.

'I'm just myself Rob…What you see is what you get and if people don't like what they see, well that's their problem not mine. I won't change for anyone Rob…Not even you. I'm me and that's who I'll always be, as a woman, a writer or as your wife.' I told him.

'I wouldn't change anything about you Clarrie. Well maybe.'

'What?' I asked quizzically.

'The VF and perhaps,' He laughed. 'The snort.'

'Well it's in the genes my love. So our kids may inherit those particular traits.' I laughed.

'Oh God…Poor kids.' He grinned.

'Yeah right. Hair tugging, lip biting, snorting, stuttering, verbal filterless kids.' I laughed louder.

'And there it is.' Rob chuckled, as you know who surfaced.

'Just one…That's enough. Calm the fuck down Clarrie.'

'Come on love. We have to go. We're being picked up at 9am…By the time we get to sleep, it will be 5am.'

I raised my eyebrows.

'Hey…You've been practising.' He laughed.

'5am? What were you planning on doing until 5am?'

He raised his brows.

Oh I so had to practice more.

'Come on Spank, the hotels calling us.' I giggled, grabbed his hand and we ran back into the main room.

We shouted our goodbyes.

Reece, Demi and Ashton kissed my cheek.

Rob and Ashton shook hands.

'Oh very manly motherfucker.' Reece laughed as she kissed Rob's cheek.

'Oh hey…Can I get one of those. My girls will kill me if I don't get to kiss RPatz.' Demi laughed.

Rob obliged gracefully, kissing her cheek.

Ashton groaned. 'I thought I was your Edward.'

'Sure you are honey, in private.' Demi laughed. She really did have an infectious laugh.

'Oh my God…You play Edward and Bella games too?' Reece guffawed hysterically.

'Oh bloody hell. We are so out of here.' Rob grinned.

Okay…Over active writer's mind in overdrive. Picturing Reece and Jim or Demi and Ashton playing naughty night games, in the roles of Edward and Bella.

Hooray for Twilight! Its one game I'll never have to play. I have the real deal…Heaven.

When we arrived back at the hotel. The receptionist handed Rob a pile of messages. I mean a mini novel sized pile of messages.

'Who the hell are all these from.' I asked inquisitively.

'I have no idea love. Here you take half.' He grinned.

He opened the door to the suite and my breath hitched.

There were flowers. Bouquets, arrangements, vases filled with every conceivable flower you could think of and the perfume. The whole room was saturated in various fragrances everywhere we walked.

I was dumbstruck.

'What the…' I exclaimed.

I picked up a card from one of the gorgeous arrangements.

It read, 'To Rob and Clarissa. Congratulations on your Engagement. See you both at the BD Premiere. Lots of Love. Stephenie Meyer. I gasped. It was from my literary heroine.

'This one's from Wyke Godfrey.' Rob announced, reading the card.

We counted the bouquets, arrangements and vases, there were 44., All from past co–stars and friends.

The biggest most beautiful arrangement was from the entire cast and crew of Twilight.

On the card a little message to me, 'Welcome to the Twilight family Clarissa.'

The prettiest however, was a stunning display of cream and peach Lillie's, from Pierce Brosnan.

'Congratulations on your Engagement Robert. You are a very lucky man. Clarissa is beautiful and will be an asset to you. Hope we get to meet her one day. Kiss for Clarissa, man hug for you Rob…Ha Ha. Pierce'

'What did he mean an asset to you?' I asked quietly.

'He never liked Kristen love. When she came to visit me on the set of Remember Me, well, we'd had an argument and Pierce told me she wasn't the one for me. She was too high maintenance, he…well he told me I needed someone to be an asset to me, not a drain.' Rob explained.

'A drain?' if I asked inquisitively..

'On my emotions. You make me continually happy love. I'm a new person now. With her, I was always emotionally drained, angry, mad at everyone and everything. You are an asset because you give me back all the love I give you Clarrie. You're not just taking, draining me dry. You're giving your love back to me, filling me up every second I'm with you.'

'Rob…That's such a wonderful thing to say…So…Which movie or book did it come from?' I grinned.

'Clarissa! Those were my words.'

He pouted but that twinkle was in his eyes.

'Come here handsome Ransom.' I smiled as he walked toward me.

'It's 2am love, we have three hours before we hit the 5am deadline.' He grinned lasciviously.

'Only three, well we'd better get started Spank, time's a wastin.' He pulled me into his arms and I knew, when I felt the complete raw passion of his kiss, that these three hours would not be wasted.

Rob's alarm on his phone went off at 8am.

The doorbell was ringing as he reached for his iphone to switch it off and at the exact same time as my own phone began chirping.

'Rob, you get the door. I'll answer this.' I told him as we both climbed slowly out of bed.

Three hours, well almost three hours sleep does not rested make.

'Hey Lizzy.' I answered, checking the caller id.

'Hey baby girl. I tried calling you before but, oh well never mind. What time's your flight love?'

'Um…10am here Liz…Not sure what time that put's us back in Blighty though.' I yawned.

'Tired love? So you're leaving for LAX soon?'

'Yeah…With in the hour, I think.' I yawned again.

'Did you have fun Clarissa?'

'Yes…It was great. My new BFF's are Reece Witherspoon and Demi Moore, a new friend is Victoria Beckham and…'

'What about the Bella Bitch?' Lizzy growled.

'Liz, she's not anymore, she's Kristen. A little girl who had the bottle to apologise when she knew she was in the wrong.'

'Really…She actually said sorry to you?'

'Yes she did…Anyway, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Liz, okay?'

'Hey Clarissa…You looked gorgeous on the red carpet. Mum's actually been Googling.' Lizzy laughed.

'Really, your mum's been on Google? That's so funny. Thanks Lizzy, okay I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow.'

'Alright love bye…Oh give Robbie a big kiss for me and tell him, we're all very proud and happy for you both.'

'Okay, thanks Liz, I'll do that.' I promised.

'Bye love.' She ended the call.

I dressed quickly for travel. Jeans, t-shirt and a hoody. A new item of clothing I'd never seen before.

One I suspected my future sister-in-law had found.

It was white. A red heart on the front and in the centre of the heart in white letters it read, 'I'm in love' and on the back in red letters it said. 'So's he.'

Obviously Lizzy Pattinson had acquired this. Either when we were shopping or in my store room back home. Although I couldn't remember ever seeing it before.

'Very apt.' Rob smiled happily when I joined him, Stephanie and Nick in the lounge.

'Um Clarissa…I've had a call from Summit.' Nick said, ruining the mood in the room instantly.

'Oh really Nick? What about?' I asked Rob's manager.

He didn't look happy. Come to think of it, none of them did.

'Clarrie…Love. They're not happy…About us.' Rob groaned.

'Oh surprise, surprise. So what the fuck do they want you to do Rob…Dump me? You know to hell with them. Throw the fucking contract back. If they sue, I'll counter sue, taking my human rights to love my fella. I'll hang them out to dry. I'll get the best damn lawyers money can buy. I'll…' I stopped deadpan.

All three were smiling, grinning.

'I'm sorry…My verbal filter is non existent today. I'm tired and I'm so bloody…Angry.' I seethed menacingly.

Now they looked from one to the other and grins turned to laughter.

Rob clutched me to him, pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me softly.

'You are magnificent.' He whispered in my ear.

'Are you alright love? Did they threaten you?'

'Oh for goodness sake Robert…Tell the poor girl.' Nick laughed.

'Tell me…Tell me what?'

'They're not happy about us Clarrie, they're…Fucking delighted.' Rob announced triumphantly.

'Huh?' Yeah I know…I'm a writer but sometimes just a noise, says it all.

'Nick's been in negotiations. Summit are very pleased that you and I are together and they're bending over backwards to get the film rights to your book. They're attending the meeting on Tuesday and Clarrie, Curtis Brown wants to sign you on their books too love. You'll be under the same management as me and Stephanie wants you to sign with Endeavour in the States.' Rob explained.

I was tired, forgive me.

'I don't understand Rob. Why?' To be honest…He lost me at delighted.

'The fans Clarissa, they love you. The blogs, Twitter, Face-book, even Perez Hilton.' Nick laughed aloud.

I admit. I was still speechless…Not a good thing for an author right?

'But…Why?…I didn't do anything. I was just me.'

'You have captivated them love as you have all of us. They love you because you're you Clarrie.' Rob told me softly, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand tenderly.

'You don't get it, do you Clarissa? In this fucking town where everything is false, made up, unreal. You brought a breath of fresh air in. There is nothing false about you. You don't put on any airs and graces. You're just Clarissa, like it or leave it.' Stephanie told me, a big grin on her face.

'Oh…Right, I'm sorry. I really haven't got a clue what you're talking about Steph.'

'And that's my point. You had that interview with Giuliana Rancic, have you seen it Clarrie?'

Stephanie asked, switching on the flat screen TV.

She fast forwarded on a machine and there was Rob getting out of the car last night.

He had a lovely smile on his face as he waved to his fans. Then he put his hand inside the car and his smile completely changed.

His eyes lit up. Crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes and his whole face beamed.

'You see Clarissa. You see how much I love you. Its written all over my face and they saw that.' Rob said quietly, as I continued watching, transfixed to the screen.

I was laughing with Rob's fans, signing autographs for them. Then me slapping Rob's arm and him telling the fan girls, that was what he had to put up with.

Me, blowing him a kiss. Then the young girl who only wanted her and me in a picture, and the whole time, the fans smiling. Telling Rob how happy he looks, him replying it was all because of me…But it was his face, his smile. Not the, Robert Pattinson smile please.

It was Rob…My Rob, smiling because he was happy.

'Clarissa…Some of those fans have been around since the start of Twilight and every comment I heard, even from the Twimom's, 'he looks so happy'

I tell you in all the years I've been working with this guy. I've heard, he's handsome, he's gorgeous, he has lovely eyes, I love his hair, but I swear. I never heard any of em say, he looks so happy.

It's you Clarissa, you've done this to him. He's a new man and I for one, thank you for it.' Stephanie was crying. Silently wetting her cheeks with salty tears.

I was shaking my head in disapproval of her praise.

'Clarissa…I want to say something…I know you're aware of the whole Kristen issue but what I want to say is. That when this guy left us to go home nine days ago, he was a mess. Broken. I was so worried, so were his family. We all were. He was drinking heavily, chain smoking, angry. We really figured he was heading into therapy. His mom ordered us to send him home. When he got there, he locked himself in his room.

Clare was frantic. She was convinced he was having a break-down.' Nick explained to me.

'That's when Lizzy decided I should go to The Isle of Wight Festival love. Get away from London. Get a change of air. Nick arranged for Dean and Joe to take me and then…I got that awful phone call from Summit and I lost it again. I drank a lot of shots of Whiskey and called Lizzy.' He laughed quietly.

'And the rest as they say is history.' I finished for him.

'Yes my love…If I hadn't called you and if…If you hadn't stood up to my miserable drunken arse, I don't know…'

'But I did.' I told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

'Yes love you did. Thank you… I love you Clarrie.' He declared adamantly.

I stared back at the screen, at my happy Robert and smiled.

'I love you…Robert.' I told him softly.

'Okay people, we have a plane to catch.' Stephanie announced.

'Oh wait…Watch this bit guys.' Nick called as we all started to get up.

It was Giuliana Rancic talking to Ryan Seacrest.

'So…Lots of surprises on the carpet G.' Ryan said.

'Oh absolutely. Biggest one of all was of course. Robert Pattinson announcing his Engagement to the beautiful Clarissa St James.'

'Total shock for everyone G. He sure kept that quiet. Seems we were all convinced that he and Kristen were a couple, an all the time he had a secret lady.'

'I know Ryan but I have to say. She is incredibly gorgeous and so sweet. You know those guys are gonna be together forever.' Giuliana declared adamantly.

'I've met and interviewed Rob many times G, but I have to say. I've never seen him so genuinely happy and relaxed. She must be a very special lady. I'm really pleased for you man and from all of us on E we wish you and Clarissa all good wishes for your future together.'

'Wow! Ryan Seacrest said my name.' I sighed.

'Hey.' Rob chided jokingly, digging a finger in my ribs.

'Sorry love, got a bit star struck there didn't I?'

'Are we all packed.' Nick asked, all business again.

'I'll just check our room Nick, don't want to leave any dirty Ellen pants around. They might end up on Ebay.' I giggled.

I checked the room, the bathroom and the balcony.

'We're all clear…Oh.'

'What's wrong love?' Rob asked me concerned.

'What about all these beautiful flowers.' I asked, looking around the room sadly.

'We can't take them love. Customs won't allow it. I suppose the hotel staff will throw them out when they clean the room.' Rob told me softly.

'No…That's just waste.' I grimaced. 'I have an idea. What's the number for the front desk?' I asked, waiting for one of the three to reply.

'1122.' Rob answered. 'Why love?'

I pressed 1122 and clicked the phone to speaker.

'Hello, front desk. How can I help you Mr Pattinson.'

'Oh hello, this is…' I began.

'Oh hello Miss St James.'

'Um…Yes…Hello. I wonder if you can help me please.'

'Of course Miss. What can I do for you?' The young man asked.

'You probably know that Rob…I mean Mr Pattinson and I have had an awful lot of beautiful flowers delivered to us, from friends.' I said matter-of-factly.

'Yes Miss St James, I am aware of that.' He replied in a friendly voice.

'You're also aware that we are going home today and are not allowed to take all these flowers with us.'

'Of course Miss.'

'My problem is…What will happen to all these flowers?'

'Well Miss, housekeeping will dispose of them.'

'Huh…That's what I thought. Could you tell me, are there any old peoples homes or children's homes, or maybe hospitals in the area?' I asked inquisitively.

'Yes…There are several establishments of these kinds within close proximity of this hotel.' The man informed me.

'Would it be possible for you to take these flowers to those places?' I asked, Rob, Nick and Stephanie stared at me in disbelief.

'Well…I'm not sure.'

'If you need payment for doing this. I would be very happy to cover any costs for delivery.' I assured him.

He was quiet for a minute, then another voice came on the line, an older, deeper accented male.

'Miss St James…I am Martin Gray, the manager of this hotel. It would be an honour to redistribute your bouquets to the relevant Elderly Citizen, Children's homes and hospitals in the vicinity. May I say Miss, what a pleasure it has been to have you and Mr Pattinson stay at the Universal City Hilton.' The manager told me graciously.

'Well thank you every much. I hope we come back someday.'

'Have a safe journey home Miss St James and be assured, I will personally see that your request is carried out to the letter. Goodbye Miss St James.'

'Bye Mr Gray, thank you.' I ended the call.

'Clarissa…That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen.' Stephanie smiled.

'That was brilliant love. I would never have thought of that.' Rob smiled, kissing my nose.

'It just seemed like such a waste that's all. Now someone else will get some pleasure looking at them.'

I checked all the flowers, making sure all the gift cards had been taken out.

I would thank all Rob's friends and explain where their flowers had gone.

Steph took a photo of Rob and I surrounded by all the flowers. I took one lavender Rose, from Stephanie Meyer's arrangement. One pink Rose from the Twilight cast one and a cream Lily from Pierce Brosnan's, and put them in my bag carefully, after wrapping them in tissue.

Maybe I'd start a scrapbook and put everything in there, I thought.

'Come on sweetheart, you can't take anymore.' Rob told me, I sighed, taking one last glance and we were on our way.

Dean collected our bags. I grabbed my carry on. Rob picked up his, then out came the disguise.

'Hey handsome…No disguise. You don't need to hide anymore. Just be you.' I told him, taking off the LB cap and Rayban's.

'I don't know.' He said grimacing and shaking his head in hesitation.

'Hey Spank…Head up, shoulders back and take deep breath's.' I told him, taking his hand in mine.

'Okay…No cap but I need the glasses Clarrie…It's sunny out there.'

He grinned a big dozy grin that made me chuckle.

I put his cap into my carry on, gave him back his Rayban's and put on my own.

Stephanie laughed wickedly. 'Ooohhh, can we burn it?' She asked, rubbing her hands together.

She saw the questioning look on both our faces.

'That damned cap.' She grinned.

By the time we'd made it to the ground floor we were all laughing.

Me not so loudly, just in case!

There were photographers waiting outside the main doors.

Rob groaned. 'Can't we go out the back way?'

'Rob…Hey look at me. Take my hand, give me a smile and let's go.' I ordered gently.

'I hate it Clarrie.'

'I know love. Just like I hate flying. If I can do that, then you taking a few steps won't hurt, will it? I smiled.

He grabbed my hand, held his head up high and together we walked through the baying paparazzi.

'Sorry chaps, we're in a hurry. We have a plane to catch.' Rob told them politely.

'Just one Rob.' One papz called out.

He pulled me into his side, gave me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose, then pulled me into the waiting car and we headed toward the airport.

'Okay…I have a question Spank.' I asked in his ear.

'Oh you do Miss Dominique.' He whispered back. We were in company afterall.

'What is the fascination with my nose?'

'Ah that's easy. You have…A beautiful little button nose love. I on the other hand, have a big… Misshapen…Conk.' He whispered.

I burst into hysterics. Literally scaring the crap out of the remaining car passengers, except Spank.

He sat there with the biggest grin, waiting for Babe to make a guest appearance.

I was biting my lip furiously, still laughing. It was his face.

He was wriggling the eyebrows. Crossing his eyes. Puckering his lips as I guffawed.

'And here for one day only…By special request…Go on love.' Rob laughed uproariously. 'Yes!'

He chuckled, high-fiving Dean.

As I…Yep…You guessed it…BABE was in the car.

By the time we got to LAX. The car had been totally reminiscent of the scene in my hallway.

Stephanie, Nick, Dean, Joyce, Rob and I, as well as the driver all laughing uncontrollably at Babe…And this little piggy enjoyed the limelight so much, she didn't want to go home!

We must have looked a real sight getting out of the car.

Steph wiping her eyes. Nick blowing his nose.

Dean and Joyce still laughing quietly and Rob's arm draped around my shoulder, my face in his chest, not wanting to show my laughter tears still streaming down my face.

'Paparazzi Mr P. Hundreds of them.' Dean informed us.

Joyce came and stood at my side, while Dean went to Rob's side.

I looked up quickly, still hiding in Rob's chest.

'Stay where you are Miss Clarissa.' Joyce told me, taking my free arm.

I could hear the constant clicks, the screaming, shouts and orders.

I'd had to live with this for less than 24 hours. Rob had endured it for years.

It was no wonder he chose camouflage to deal with it.

'Over here Clarissa…Look this way. Give her a kiss Rob.'

They weren't asking, or requesting, they were demanding.

I stayed right where I was.

Safe in my love's chest, protected, until we'd cleared the minefield that was the ever intrusive paparazzi.

Finally, after being jostled, screamed at and scared half to death. We were inside the airport building.

A large group of security and police surrounding us.

'Are you okay Miss Clarissa.' Joyce asked me softly.

'Yes thanks.' I told her quietly.

'You can come out now love, we're safe.'

I pulled my face up to look at him. 'Christ love, you look awful. Why are you crying?'

I really was crying, not laughter tears anymore.

'I was scared shitless Rob. All that screaming. God, now I understand why you like wearing a disguise. At least then you're not so exposed. I'll never stop you again. Wear a motorbike helmet, a face mask, a balaclava, I don't care.' I told him earnestly, still crying.

'Come on baby, let's get you a coffee and calm the fuck down, okay?' He grinned, using my favourite sentence.

We sat in the VIP area having a coffee, my hands still shaking, when Nick and Stephanie joined us.

'Clarissa, would you like a Valium for the flight?' Steph asked me gently.

'No thanks. No more pills for me.' I told her adamantly.

Rob chuckled. 'You mean you're going to fly awake this time?'

'Oh ha ha. Did I have a choice last time.'

'Come on guys, security checks and then we're boarding.' Nick announced, rising from his chair.

I was surprised when we got to the security check in area.

A young woman in a uniform I recognised as the same woman at Heathrow, walked toward us.

'Good morning Mr Pattinson. I'm Sandra. I'll be your hostess on board your flight today. Your bags have been checked and stowed on board and we'll be ready to leave in 10 minutes. Please make your way to the aircraft and if there's anything you need. Please do not hesitate to call me. Enjoy your flight.' She said, directly at Rob.

'Wow! That was nice. Which airline are we flying with Rob?'

'Summit airlines love. They sent a private jet for us. We're going back home in style baby.'

Rob grinned as we walked out of the terminal toward an even bigger plane than the one we arrived in.

It wasn't exactly a jumbo jet but it was at least 3 times bigger than the Lear jet.

We walked across the tarmac. Nick and Stephanie in front of us, while Dean and Joyce walked behind us. There were a few shouts from photographers, maybe a dozen or so. Calling politely and even saying please.

'Give them a wave Rob.' I said, as we climbed the steps into the aircraft.

We both turned, waved and smiled.

We heard a few thank you's.

'Obviously English Papz.' I said confidently.

'Are we the only passengers?' I asked. There must have been 30 seats on this plane.

'Yes Clarissa. Just us and if you're tired, there's a bedroom.' Nick informed us, as Rob and I took our seats next to each other.

'A bedroom…Hey.' Rob did the hairy caterpillar dance, above the eye thing.

'Maybe we could join the mile high club Spank.' I whispered suggestively.

'As soon as the seatbelt sign goes off, yawn…Loudly.' He whispered then winked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'Put your belt on love…Take my hand and close your eyes baby.' He told me softly.

I heard the rumble as the engines started, my heart pounded.

I felt us move slowly, my breath sped up.

We were moving faster, I clenched Rob's clammy hand.

I felt us lift off the ground.

I hummed Renesmee's lullaby, very loudly, then we levelled up and I breathed deeply.

'You did it my love. We're up…Um…Clarrie can I have my hand back.' Rob asked me hesitantly.

I opened my eyes, he was wincing.

'Oh God Rob. I'm so sorry…Oh Jesus…Let me see.'

I had been squeezing his hand so tightly, his fingers were turning blue.

He shook his hand vigorously.

'It's alright love. I can feel the life coming back into it.' He chuckled.

'Would you like a drink…Mr Pattinson.' The stewardess asked.

'No thanks. Do you want anything Clarrie?' Rob asked me.

'I'll have an Evian and a slice of lemon please, no ice.' I told her.

'Are you sure I can't interest you in anything Mr Pattinson?' She crooned, licking her lips.

Okay the bitch was drooling…Over my man.

'Rob…Baby did you pack my jewellery that you bought to go with my Engagement ring. Which is on my finger. The ring that tells women around the world that you belong to me?' I asked jokingly.

Okay…I'll admit…Not so jokingly but she got the message.

'Yes love.' He grinned. 'What was that all about?' He asked.

He had no idea the blond trolley dolly was drooling all over his arse.

She returned with my Evian, I smiled sweetly at her,

'Would it be alright if my fiancée and I go to the bedroom, we're very…Tired.'

'Oh, of course Miss St James. It's there for your convenience.' She hissed.

Obviously pissed that I got to go in there and she didn't.

I tell you…Life's cruel like that…Tee hee.

'Come on Ransom we have a club to join.' I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind me. He grinned his dopey 'Duh' grin.

'Have fun kids.' Stephanie chuckled.

'Keep the noise down…Think of the neighbours.' Nick laughed.

Rob beamed. Those damn eyebrows in overdrive as we disappeared inside the bedroom.

It was…A very compact bedroom but there was a bed.

'Clarrie…I've never done this before.' Rob smiled shyly.

'You liar Ransom, you're an expert.'

'No…I mean…On a plane.'

'Then we'll both be flying Virgin airlines.' I giggled as I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, pulled his t-shirt over his head and kissed him.

I ran my finger nails down his chest and he hissed. 'God that feels good. Don't ever get those nails cut love.'

I kissed his nipple, then licked it. 'Hmmm, bite it baby.' I bit gently.

He pulled the band from my hair and let it fall loose down my back. While I bit and sucked his nipples, he hummed in approval.

I kissed back up his chest, his neck and sucked his earlobe into my mouth.

While his hands ran up and down my body.

I found his lips, slowly running my tongue around them.

He opened his mouth to me and pulled me hungrily into his chest.

'I want you so bad baby. I need to feel you.'

He undressed me, my hoody, t-shirt, bra all gone.

We stood topless. I reached for the fly buttons on his worn jeans. He was already so aroused. The huge bulge in his jeans giving testament to the fact.

I smiled. 'Hey, where's yer knickers Ransom?'

He grinned cheekily. 'I thought going commando might make things…Easier.' He laughed.

'You knew there was a bedroom?'

'No love, I just thought…Sit side by side, get a blanket…You could have a play with Patty and I could…'

'Have a play with pussy.' I grinned, biting my bottom lip.

He laughed. 'Well now we can both play together, at the same time.' He winked.

He took off his jeans. Mr Patty waving happily at me.

I kissed him. 'Hi Patty, wanna play?' I groaned, as I licked him around the head and down. Then Rob moaned…Loudly.

'Hey Ransom, quiet.' I reminded him.

'Aww fuck Clarrie…How can I be quiet when…Your licking my dick like that.'

'Then you need something to occupy your mouth love.' I told him, squeezing Patty gently.

'Oh God…Yes please…Come here love.'

He pulled me to him and undid my jean button, then pulled down the zip and grinned a fucktacular sexy grin.

'Great minds think alike.' He smiled.

See, I'd gone commando too…Great minds indeed.

Okay…69. Another newbie to cross off my list.

Never done it before, to be honest, I wasn't sure of the layout, pardon my pun!

'Come on love. Lie down with me Clarrie.' He said softly.

He pulled me down on top of him, kissing me with a passion, a lust, like he couldn't get enough.

His tongue assaulting my mouth fiercely.

He sucked my tongue into his mouth, I moaned.

He bit my lip gently, I hummed all the time our mouths crushing, desperate even.

God I thought I was going to cum right there.

'Jesus Clarrie…I love kissing you.'

'Hmmm.' Was all I could do.

'I want you Clarrie. I want my tongue in your wet pussy. I want to feel you cum. Tell me love…Tell me what you want.' He groaned softly.

'I want…Oh Rob…Hmmm…Fuck me with your tongue.' I breathed.

'Fuck Clarrie…Say it again love.' He moaned.

'Fuck me…Make me…Cum…On your tongue Rob.'

My breath was hitching making it difficult to speak…But not impossible.

'Turn around baby…Put your gorgeous pussy on me.' He hissed, breathlessly.

I turned.

'Do it love…Sit on my face.'

I sat…At first feeling a little well…Awkward, uncomfortable, shy even but oh fuck me, when I felt his tongue push into me, I forgot all my reservations.

God his tongue was big and boy, did he know how to work it.

Pushing in and out of me, licking me deliciously slow, then faster.

He sucked my clit and nipped it gently.

'Oh fuck…Gonna cum Rob…Oh my God…Oh shit.' I breathed.

He pushed his tongue deeper, his fingers opening me up to him.

His thumb pressing my clit in slow circular motions.

'Oh…Oh…Fuck…Hmmm.' I moaned, my breathing rapid, my stomach muscles clenching, my pussy walls gripping his glorious tongue as hard as I could.

An unbelievable orgasm ripped through me as his thumb sped up the movements.

'Oh God Rob…Hmmm…Again…Gonna cum…Oh…On your tongue baby…Hmmm.'

His movement slowed, he was still licking me, still moaning.

I leaned forward and ran my hands down his beautiful body, his chest, his flat hard stomach.

I followed the line of darker hair from his belly button to the object of my desire.

I lay across his body and gripped Patty. My hair was in the way. I pulled it over to one side.

I lowered my head and licked Patty…His pre cum glistening invitingly.

'Hmmm, God you taste good.' I told him huskily.

He didn't answer, he was still enjoying his meal.

I took him into my mouth, opened my throat and took all of him.

Rob groaned. 'Oh fuck Clarrie, so good baby…Suck me love…Harder…Oh fuck.'

'Bring your knees up Rob.'

'Oh fuck baby…Do it…Use your finger…Oh fuck yes.'

He hissed as I found the puckered hole.

I spit a little on my finger and rubbed gently, then I went down on him again.

He was gasping, his breathing so rapid.

I knew he was close. I pushed my mouth to the base of his cock. Sucked in my cheeks and sucked him hard. How this is called a blow job I'll never know…It's a suck job people.

'Fuck Clarrie…Gonna cum…Yes…Oh fuck.' He groaned.

My finger still stimulating his arse.

I gently slipped in, just a little finger…He was a virgin afterall.

'Fuck…Oh my God…That's…Oh fuck baby.'

'Shush Rob. Aeroplane. Neighbours.' I reminded him softly.

'Baby…Do it again…Hmmm…Yeah…Oh God…Yeah there love.'

Huh huh…Mr Ransom liked arse play!

I pushed my index finger into him gently.

He hissed. 'Oh fuck baby.'

Oh hey! That was not a finger I could feel…His tongue…His fucking hard, long tongue was circling my arsehole but oh fuck…That feels good.

'Oh my God Rob…What the fuck…Oh…Hmmm.'

I took him back into my mouth. Sucking hard. My head bobbing up and down. My finger, pushing in and out.

'Clarrie baby…No more…Need to fuck you…Now…Need to…Oh fuck…Hmmm.'

Too late Spank.

He gushed his hot cum into my throat. I swallowed convulsively, not wanting to lose a drop.

He was gasping. His hips jerking violently off the bed. I thought he was never going to stop.

'Fuck…Cla…Oh fuck.' He breathed. 'So…Fucking…Good.'

As his breathing slowed. I removed my finger.

Thank God for wet wipes.

I know…Yuck right? But hey, you play with an arsehole…Well you get the picture.

I have to say though. Spank Ransom has such a pretty arsehole and so responsive.

I made a move. Mr Patty was limp and lifeless. In fact, you could say he'd had the life sucked out of him.

Spank on the other hand, or should that be tongue. Had regained enough composure to go back to my…

'Don't move love…Not yet.' He groaned.

His tongue pushed back into my pussy. A finger gently nudged into my mousehole. Okay cat and mouse, get it?

'Fuck Rob, that feels…Oh my God.' I jumped. 'Rob stop, please…Oh fuck Rob. I need to pee…Stop.'

No, I was not into golden rain, way to yuck.

I dived off the bed. 'Where?' I gasped.

Rob pointed to a door, I opened it…Oh thank fuck.

I'd never had a problem with my water works before.

What the hell was this all about?

I did my business, washed my hands…Thoroughly and walked back into the bedroom.

'Hey handsome Ransom.' I smiled sheepishly.

He'd come this close, no, don't even go there.

'Are you alright love?' He asked, holding his hand out to me.

'That was weird. I've never been able to not hold it in before. It was like, need to pee…Now…Weird.' I said again.

'Maybe it's the change in water love or air pressure maybe.' He suggested.

'Yes I suppose…Or it could have been Rob pressure.' I giggled.

'Maybe…Tongue pressure or finger pressure.' He countered, laughing his contagious laugh.

We lay on the bed, cuddled up together.

It was hard to believe we were thousands of feet in the air, in fact, I'd completely forgotten until that moment.

He kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue. Surprisingly, I tasted pretty good.

'Hmmm.'

'What love?'

'I taste nice.' I grinned.

'You taste fucking heavenly my love.' He smiled and pushed his tongue back into my mouth.

We kissed, slowly, gently and lovingly.

'Clarrie…When shall we get married love. I don't want to wait too long.' He said softly.

'Rob…Don't you think we should get to know each other better, there's no rush. I'm here and I'm yours. We don't need a piece of paper to make it any better. Do we?'

'I want you to have my name Clarrie. I want you to be Mrs Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth Pattinson.'

'Hey…What if I want to keep my own name?'

'He frowned. 'Don't you want to be Mrs Clarissa V…'

'Yeah, yeah. Rob. Ali and I are the last St James. When gramps died, well, I'd like to keep my name, somehow.'

'Mrs Clarissa St James-Pattinson, hyphenated. Yeah…That could work.' Rob smiled happily.

I yawned.

'Where do you want to get married Clarrie.' He asked me now.

I was getting so sleepy. 'Huh, oh on the island of course.'

'Oh I thought, well, I've always sort of hoped to get married in London.' He said quietly.

'What…St Paul's?' I giggled.

'No of course not but well London's my home town.' He shrugged. 'What about where we live.'

'Rob, I'll tell you right now. I'll never give up my home on the island, ever. Even if I'm away for months at a time with you, that will always be my home.' I told him adamantly.

'I'm glad you said that love. I love your house too. It's quiet and peaceful. I'd like it be our home.' He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

'You really mean it Rob?'

'Of course my love. We could buy a flat in London for when we're there, or a house near mum and dad.'

'Would there be any point. You'll be working. I have a book tour. God knows what will happen tomorrow with Summit. I have another book to finish and…'

'I'm taking a year off.' He announced.

'What?'

'I've decided, after Cosmopolis, the Bel Ami launch, the Breaking Dawn press junkets. I'm taking a year off. We can get married and start a family and…'

'Whoa! A family…Kids…I.'

'You don't want kids?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes of course…Eventually…I'm 24 Rob. I'm not ready for kids. God, I was only a kid myself a couple of years ago, in fact, most days I still feel like a kid. The getting married I can handle…'

'You can handle…Nice.' He grimaced, obviously annoyed.

'I didn't mean it like that. I want to marry you, I do. Tomorrow, next week, I don't care when but a baby? I want us to be a couple for a while before we make a baby Rob. I want us to have time on our own. Do you understand? I do want kids, just not yet.' I explained softly.

'I understand love…But we will have some…Eventually.' He smiled.

'Some…Exactly how many were you planning on?'

'Well…I'd like four…Two girls, beautiful like they're mother and two boys…'

'Handsome like they're father?' I smiled happily.

'I was actually going to say, cleverer than their father.'

'Robert Thomas Pattinson. You are the cleverest person I ever met.' I huffed in annoyance, 'Christ, you are so clever, you made me fall in love with you. While having a row and not even knowing who you were or what you looked like and on a bloody cellphone. Don't tell me you're not clever, God.'

'He laughed. 'Clarrie St James Pattinson. I love you with all my heart.' He smiled and kissed me passionately.

When we pulled away, eventually, I smiled.

'So…Four kids huh and a dog I suppose?'

'I already have a dog love, he's in Toronto, waiting for us. I rescued him from a dog shelter.'

'Oh right…Bear.'

He grimaced. 'You already knew from the damned internet right? So you heard all the bullshit about Kristen and I adopting him.' He groaned.

'Rob…He's your dog, no…I'll rephrase that…He's our dog.'

'You'll love him. He's so cute and playful…Our kids will love him too.' He smiled.

'Of course they will…All four of them.' I grinned. 'Rob, all these kids are making me very tired, Can we sleep for a while?' I asked, my eyes already closing.

'Baby, we should put some clothes on, in case someone comes in to wake us.' Rob suggested.

'Ok…ay.' I groaned.

Rob picked up our t-shirts and we put them on. It's not like anyone could see under the duvet at our naked arse's.

He pulled me into his arms, kissed my forehead and I drifted into blackness.


	13. Chapter 13 Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON OR ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE NAMED IN MY STORY. IT IS ALL A FIGMENT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION. I DO HOWEVER KNOW CLARISSA AND ALI. 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

HOME

'Baby…Clarrie love…You need to get up.'

'Hmmm, good morning handsome.' I yawned, noticing he was already dressed.

'Good morning beautiful, we're landing soon love. You need to get dressed. Come on, I'll help you.'

He pulled me gently, putting my feet into my jean legs. Stood me up, pulling the jeans up and zipping me in.

'Hey Spank…You're doing this arse backwards. You usually take them off of me.' I giggled sleepily.

'And I will again when I get you home love.' He laughed. 'Come on Mrs St James Pattinson. There's toothpaste, brush and facecloth in the bathroom.' He smiled.

I waddled into the bathroom, had a pee, a wash, cleaned my teeth, and began brushing my hair.

'Hey, let me do that.' Rob smiled, taking the brush from my hand.

He stood behind me and brushed my hair in long, slow strokes.

I was watching him in the small mirror. His smile, his crinkly eyes, his tongue running across his lips, as he brushed my hair in total concentration.

'So beautiful.' He sighed and bent to kiss my neck.

There was a sharp tap at the door. '20 minutes guys.' Nick called.

Rob packed away all the toiletries into his bath bag.

I put my hoody on, gave him my bra to pack, put on my Nikes, kissed him once more and opened the door to the seating area.

Miss Drool, smiled sweetly...At him! Grrrr.

I grabbed Rob's hand and we took our seats.

'Sleep well?' Stephanie asked, a crooked smile on her face.

'Eventually.' I grinned.

'Clarrie…VF love.' Rob chuckled.

'Oh crap…Sorry.' I smiled, biting my lip. Was that really my VF…Nah…Not this time!

'Seat belt baby, we're coming into land.' Rob said, grabbing my hand, as much for him as it was for me.

'Close your eyes love.'

I felt us descend…There was a little bump.

'Was that it?…We've landed?' I asked incredulously.

'Yep…We've come down.' Nick announced.

Okay…I bit my lip.

Come…Down…my memory was screaming, my VF was hollering…Silently.

'I come…Down on you…Didn't I Spank.' I whispered into his ear, licking his lobe at the same time.

He guffawed loudly.

Good thing he wasn't drinking, he would have spat it out…Something I would never do.

Crude Miss Dominique…Very crude.

Why had I ever been afraid of flying?…Beats me.

What a memorable, smooth, thoroughly satisfying flight.

As the plane came to a standstill, I noticed the stewardess eyeing my bloke…Again.

'Got everything love?' Rob asked, taking my carry on from me.

'Think so Rob.' I grinned.

Stephanie and Nick were already leaving the plane.

There was one more thing I had to do…VF alert.

Dean followed Rob out of the door.

Joyce, my new personal bodyguard was behind me.

'Excuse me.' I said to the stewardess, as she watched my fella walk down the steps.

'Yes Miss St James.'

'You see that gorgeous arse walking away?'

She glared at me but never answered.

'Well, that beautiful man belongs to me. If we ever fly Summit airlines again and we are unfortunate enough to have you as our trolley tramp and if you so much as look at my fiancée in an inappropriate manner. I'll kick your arse out at 30,000 feet, with no fucking parachute. Do I make myself clear.' I told her quietly.

She swallowed nervously and nodded.

'Now…Wipe the drool from your chin and say goodbye.' I smiled, bitter sweetly.

Joyce was chuckling behind me as we walked down the steps.

'That told her Miss St James.' She laughed.

'Joyce…If we're going to be sharing this crazy life together. I'd like you to call me Clarrie okay?'

'Okay Mis…I mean Clarrie.' She laughed as we walked toward the entrance of the VIP exit lounge.

'Hey, where have you been love?' Rob asked, as we joined them.

'Oh, checking I didn't leave anything behind and thanking the stewardess.' I smiled and winked at Joyce.

'Come on love, Dean says there's loads of papz and fans outside. Heads down, caps on, glasses up, shoulders hunched.' He grinned. 'You ready?'

'Yes, bring it on.'

We walked out of the doors reading exit. I heard the screams…Not papz…Not fans…Screams…

'Clarrie, over here. Hey Jelly Tot.' Oh my God, it can't be.

I glanced around the sea of screaming faces.

'Oh crap…Crazy fans alert.' I grinned at Rob.

He looked over to where I was looking.

Five crazy, deranged, screaming, hysterical people.

Rob laughed raucously. Camera's flashed. More screaming.

'What the fuck are they doing here?' Rob groaned.

We walked toward the group, separate from the rest of the fans.

'Hey.' Rob called, as he dragged me closer.

The five screamers, all grabbed at us it was terrifying…Yeah, you guessed it. Four Pattinson's, mum and dad, two sister's and Alicia, my big sister.

'How did you know what time we were landing?'

'Oh that would be me. I checked your flight numbers on the internet.' Lizzy smiled triumphantly.

'Okay, next question. What the hell are you doing here and how did you manage to meet Rob's family before I did.' I asked my grinning sister.

'Clarissa…That's two questions sweety.' Ali laughed.

Lizzy held up one finger. 'Um, that would be me too. I found Ali's cell number on your kitchen corkboard and rang her…After all, we are going to be in-laws.' Lizzy grinned.

'This really isn't the place for introductions guys. Let's get to the hotel.' Nick suggested, pointing to the hoards of fans and paparazzi.

'Hotel?' I asked incredulously.

'Yeah, we're booked in The Brooke Penthouse at Claridges love.'

'Claridges…Two minutes walk from my flat. What's the point of paying for a hotel? You can stay at mine.' Ali stated.

'Come on, we'll all go to the hotel and then decide Rob. Let's get out of here.' Nick urged, looking decidedly nervous.

I waved to my new family and my sister, as we were hauled out of the terminal and into a waiting car.

'Well that was a surprise.' I smiled when we'd settled in the car.

Rob didn't look very pleased.

'What's wrong?' I asked him.

'I don't think it would be a very good idea for us to stay at your sister's flat love. It might be a bit cramped and well, we still have to have Dean and Joyce around, you know?'

'Oh right…My sister's flat, well apartment…Oh crap. You have to see it for yourself love. Believe me, we would not be cramped.' I giggled, knowing only to well, how humungous my sister's…Not flat, maisonette? No…Apartment maybe but definitely not flat, really was.

We arrived at Claridges. Not a papz or a fan in sight.

Stephanie signed us in, then we followed a porter into the lift.

The suite was…Wow!

No other word for it.

It was beautiful, so opulent.

Art deco furnishings throughout.

The two bedrooms each had separate dressing rooms.

There was a separate dining room, with a highly polished mahogany table to seat 12.

The sitting room was fabulous, with 2 huge white leather sofa's, a 50 inch flat screen TV and carpet throughout, you could lose your cat in, it was that thick.

The one area I was immediately drawn to, the terrace.

'Great…We have a smoking area.' I smiled.

Stephanie and Nick excused themselves to go to their own rooms and freshen up.

Joyce was booked into a room along the corridor and Dean was going home to his wife and kids.

He would be back on duty tonight, he told us.

'Dean…Spend some time with your family. We're not going anywhere until tomorrow.' I told him.

He looked to Rob for confirmation.

'Sure Dean, go have fun.' Rob smiled.

'Thanks Mr P, Miss Clarissa. It has been a while.' Dean grinned, as we waved him goodbye.

The internal phone rang.

'Hello.' I answered.

'Ah Miss St James. There are a party of people at the front desk ma'am, should I send them up?'

Okay sis…Game on!

'I'm sorry, who are they?' I asked in a serious voice.

I put the call on speaker.

Rob stood at my side, while we heard the Pattinson's and my sister talk to the receptionist.

'Um…They say they are Mr Pattinson's family and your sister.' The man replied.

'My sister!' I exclaimed. 'Ask her the password.' I giggled.

Rob chuckled, listening intently.

I heard Alicia growl. 'What bloody password?'

'Ask her to tell you my nickname.' I laughed.

'Oh that's easy.' Ali guffawed. 'Jelly tot.' She shouted jubilantly.

We heard all the group laughing raucously.

'Okay, they passed. Send them up.'

'Oh love, that was wicked.' Rob chortled.

'We don't know if they're imposters.' I grinned.

'Come here.' He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

'Hey, what was that for?' I smiled, when he released me.

'Do I have to have a reason to kiss my future wife?'

I kissed him back. 'Hmmm.' He hummed happily.

The doorbell rang.

'Are you ready for this love.' He smiled.

'Bring it on Spank.'

He opened the door and the onslaught began.

The first to hug me, my own sister Alicia.

'I am so proud of you Clarrie. You looked so beautiful on the telly. Let me see it.' She gabbled, grabbing my ring hand.

'It's stunning, your birthstone too. I can't believe you're getting married.' She said excitedly.

'Okay…Introductions.' Rob said, well shouted really, there was so much chatter.

'Clarissa Victoria Elizabeth St James. This is my mother Clare, my father Richard, my sister Victoria and you already know this one.' He grinned at Lizzy.

Clare Pattinson was the sweetest lady. She reminded me so much of my nana. She immediately took me into her arms and gave me a huge hug.

'I'm so happy to finally meet you baby girl.' She smiled and kissed my cheek.

'Thank you Mrs Pattinson.' I replied, a bit choked up.

'Clare dearest, or well you could call me mum…If you'd like.'

'Really…You…You wouldn't mind?' I asked incredulously.

'Mind? I would be honoured.' She said insistently.

Rob's hand went around my waist, as he pulled me to him.

'I'd…Like that.' I swallowed hard. 'Mum.' I smiled, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Rob wiped it away with his thumb gently.

'Hey beautiful…Don't cry. What is it love?' He asked me softly.

I looked up into his worried eyes.

'I…We…' I couldn't answer. I was so emotional.

'We've never called anyone mum.' Ali explained. She was crying too.

'Oh my goodness…Come here…Both of you.' Clare said, pulling Ali and me into her arms.

'I have two more beautiful daughters.' She said quietly.

'Then there were five.' Richard Pattinson laughed. 'Seems we're definitely outnumbered now, Robert my boy.'

There were five…Five weeping women in a huge bear hug, as Clare held her own daughters and her two new adopted ones.

'Could we finish with the introductions ladies?' Richard asked.

We all separated, laughing at each others tears streaming down all our faces.

Richard walked forward.

If Rob looked like him in 30 years, you would hear no complaints from me.

He had a head of silver hair, he was tall, straight and proud, with broad shoulders.

Rob was his image.

There was no mistaking the Pattinson gene, especially when he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

I grinned. 'Hey, he gets it from you.'

Rob laughed. 'See dad it's all your fault.'

'Clarissa…I'm very pleased to meet you. Now let me see this ring?' He gave my Diamond and Ruby ring a close inspection.

'Very nice, I'm very proud of you son. I couldn't have picked a lovelier one myself…And the rings not bad either.' He laughed cheekily.

Oh, I was so looking forward to 30 years time.

'Robbie, let's get drinks and start this celebration.' Lizzy ordered.

'Good idea…Beers all round.' Rob asked, walking to the bar.

'Beer my foot, this calls for Champagne.' Victoria called.

'Ooh, lovely bubbly.' My star struck sister giggled.

'Hey Rob.' I called, looping Ali's arm in mine.

'Yes beautiful.' He asked, walking toward us.

'We forgot another introduction…This is my sister Alicia Rose Marie St James. Ali, my Rob.'

Rob stepped forward, hugged Ali and kissed her on the cheek. My dumbarsed sister sighed.

'Oh…Robert Pattinson just kissed me.'

I elbowed her.

All the Pattinson's laughed, especially Rob.

'VF SHOT.' They all shouted.

Rob ordered Champagne from room service.

Nick and Stephanie joined the party after 2 bottles had already been emptied.

Clare was chatting to Ali on one sofa. Nick and Stephanie were deep in conversation with Richard on the other.

Victoria and Lizzy were busy opening another bottle of champagne.

'I need a ciggie love.' Rob whispered in my ear.

We walked out onto the terrace overlooking Hyde Park.

Rob lit 2 cigarettes and passed one to me.

'Thank's handsome.' I smiled taking a long drag.

'You're welcome beautiful.' He grinned.

We sat on the seats, neither one saying anything, just enjoying the quiet.

Then my sister joined us.

'Hey sis.' Rob giggled, as she sat down.

'Hey little bro.' She laughed back.

'God, this is going to take some getting used to…Robert Pattinson…My brother-in-law…Wow!.' Ali chuckled.

'Are you alright sis?' I asked.

She'd gone very quiet.

I knew when my sister had something on her mind.

She'd have a faraway look in her eyes and she'd bite her lip nervously, much like me really.

'I need to talk to you sweety.' She said suddenly. 'In private.' She added.

'Well, you can say anything in front of Rob Ali. I have no secrets from him.' I told her categorically.

'I'll go inside love, leave you two alone.' Rob offered.

'No…You're going to be my husband Rob.'

'Okay fine.' Ali grimaced.

My sister took a deep breath.

'Clarrie…You know about the trust fund.'

'Yes of course.'

'But you don't know everything love. You need to know all of it. You have to contact Dan Harrington.'

I knew that name.

'He's one of the executors, right?' I said.

'Yes, one of them. He was gramps solicitor. His dad was our parents solicitor, old family business. Anyway, he wants to see you. He needs to discuss, well stuff before your birthday.' My sister was hesitant.

'What stuff.' I asked.

'You have to know the full extent of your inheritance love. You…Well, there are things I've kept from you Clar. I know you've never cared about money or things. All you wanted was the house on the island but there are other properties and…'

'I know about the house in Tuscany but gramps sold it…You have the flat. What else is there?'

My sister never answered, she got up.

'Hey where are you going?' I asked her.

'I have to get my bag.' She answered disappearing into the suite.

'What the hell's going on.' I whimpered.

Rob's arm wrapped around me.

All I could think, was that everything was gone.

I was broke. I would lose my house.

She came back and immediately saw the state of me.

Rob clutching me to his chest, kissing my forehead.

'Clarrie…What's wrong. Hey look.' Ali told me.

She had a manilla folder in her hand.

On the front in bold letters. 'Properties pertaining to inheritance of Miss Alicia St James and Miss Clarissa St James'

'Look Clar. We own these. I never told you because well, I knew it would freak you out.'

The first property was the house in Tuscany.

Gramps never sold it. It was being maintained and managed by a company in Italy.

I showed it to Rob.

'Wow! It's beautiful.' He gasped.

The next sheet showed a penthouse apartment on 5th Avenue, in New York, over looking Central Park.

'Oh crap!'

'I know Clar. I was shocked too. Until I got this when I was 25, I didn't have a clue.

I had no idea our family were so wealthy.

'There have been a lot of secrets kept from you Clarrie but now it's time for you to know the truth…To know all of it.'

I passed Rob the paper, he gasped again.

'At least we won't have to stay in a hotel when you're filming in New York Rob.'

'There's more Clar,' Ali said, lighting a cigarette.

'Ali, what are you doing. You don't smoke.'

She grinned. 'It's for you Clar, you'll need it.'

We had a villa in Spain. An apartment in Paris and on top of all that. We owned a house in Beverly Hills, Hollywood.

'What! Oh this is too much. I need a drink.'

'What do you want love. I'll get it. I could do with one myself.' Rob grinned, jumping up from his chair.

'Brandy-double.' I said adamantly.

'Make that two Rob.' Ali told him.

When Rob disappeared inside, Ali grabbed my hand.

'Clar, aside from the properties we have shares and investments in a lot of major companies. The one that might interest you the most is…Summit Entertainment LLC.'

'Sum…'

'Lizzy told me about how you and Rob met, you know the wrong number and everything. As soon as she said Summit, it rang a bell. I checked all the papers, take a look Clar, we're major investors in the company. Along with Twentieth Century Fox, Miramar Pictures and Paramount. Gramps had his fingers in an awful lot of pies apparently.'

Rob returned with our drinks.

'We should get back inside Ali. I don't want to be rude to Rob's family.' I said, taking a sip of Brandy.

'They're fine love. I've explained that you had some business to sort out.' Rob smiled.

'Rob…You need to see this. It concerns you too.' Ali said quietly.

'Sure…What is it?' He asked, lighting another cigarette.

'It's a condition of gramps will. If either of us, meets someone and plans to marry, a pre-nup agreement has to be signed or the marriage can't take place.' Ali said quietly.

'That's not a problem. Why so worried Ali. It's fine by me, honestly. I love your sister, not her inheritance.' He smiled.

Ali breathed a sigh.

'Oh thank God. I was so nervous about telling you. I don't know why really. You're not exactly penniless yourself but some blokes might get weird about their woman having more money than them and I mean, 500 million is a lot of money and well…'

'Oh crap. What did you say.' I gasped loudly. 'Yes but that's between us Ali, right?' I mumbled.

'No Clar, that's your worth, with other assets besides.'

I couldn't take it all in.

Rob just stared at me and Ali waited for the VF to make an appearance.

'Clar…Say something.' My sister insisted.

'Oh…Fucking…Crap.' I groaned.

'When you see Dan, he'll explain everything.' My sister informed me.

'When do I have to see him?'

'As soon as love. You'll both need to go. I could ask him to come here, if it's better.'

'Yes, it would be better. More private.' I said, my mind in complete turmoil.

I knew my family were well off but we'd never been spoilt.

Yes, we lived in a beautiful, big house.

Yes, my gramps had people working for him.

Yes, I knew he had some properties which he rented out.

I also knew my father had an advertising agency and gramps had something to do with the newspaper business. Other than that nothing.

After our parents died, he sold my fathers business and his own company and permanently moved us to the island.

He wanted Ali and I to have a normal upbringing.

He and nana could have packed us off to boarding school, kept up their world travels but they never.

Ali and I went to state schools, albeit Catholic church aided. I went to college and Ali went to university.

She came home every weekend and life was…Well normal.

The only treats our grandparents gave us were holidays.

Either a cruise or crossing the channel by ferry and driving to Tuscany but that stopped when nana died.

'Clarrie are you alright baby.' Rob asked, he took my hand and kissed it.

'Are you?' I asked, looking deep into his bright blue eyes.

'I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?' He smiled sweetly.

'Your not…Shocked…Because I sure as hell am.' I told him.

'Sweetheart, believe me. I was shocked to find out you were worth 200 million…What's another 3 on top.'

'But the properties, the stocks and shares and Summit.' I gabbled.

'Summit?' He frowned.

'Oh right you were getting drinks. Look.' I handed him the paperwork concerning the investments in Summit.'

'Oh crap…You mean.'

'Yeah…I mean.' I answered quietly.

'Do they know?' Rob asked even quieter.

'Well they soon will.' I grinned.

Just then the sliding door opened.

'Hey…There's an Engagement party going on in here and the couple we're celebrating isn't even in there.'

'Nick, can you come here please.' I asked politely.

'Nick…Come out mate, close the door.' Rob asked.

'Okay you guys…What's going on?' He asked apprehensively.

'Clar…I'm going back in sweety. I'll leave you to talk.' Ali said.

She disappeared back into the room.

'Take a look Nick.' I told him, handing him the official looking document.

He read it, looked from Rob to me, looked back at the paper work then whistled.

'Holy fucking shit!' He exclaimed. 'Really…A major investor…Oh my God. Fuck…Why couldn't you have met Rob five years ago?' He grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. 'And you had no idea?' He asked incredulously.

'None.' I confirmed. 'Not about the properties or the 500 million or…'

'What! Wait five…Hundred…Million?' Nick gasped audibly.

'Yes Nick…You heard right.' Rob grimaced.

'We have to sign pre-nups too Nick.' I told him.

'Well that's actually standard procedure Clarissa. I would have advised Rob to do that anyway but, well I guess now it will be Rob signing your pre-nup huh?'

Rob never answered.

'Are you alright handsome?' I smiled, albeit a forced smile.

'It's a lot to take in love…I mean…I'm supposed to be the breadwinner. I'm supposed to provide for you but well…I suppose I feel…Sort of redundant.' He grinned sheepishly.

I twined my fingers in his, he rubbed my Engagement ring with the tip of his finger.

'Robert Thomas Pattinson, there are some things money can't buy. I love you, I want to be your wife. I want to give you four beautiful children. I want us to grow old together. I don't care about money Rob, or properties. I only care about you. Money won't make me happy Rob, only you can do that.' I told him earnestly.

I whispered in his ear. 'Only you can make love to me. Make me feel alive. Make me want you more.'

He sighed. A smile appearing on his handsome face.

'God I love you Clarrie.' He breathed and pulled me into his arms.

'Huh, yeah well, um excuse me guys. I'll just…Yeah.' Nick mumbled.

I heard the door slide open and close.

I heard a chorus of ooh's and ahh's but I didn't care.

Rob's lips and tongue took my breath away.

'Oh fuck baby. How much longer are they going to be here…I need you love. God, I want you so bad.' He breathed huskily into my ear.

'It's our families love. We can't throw them out just because…' I bit his earlobe, 'I want you to make love to me.' I whispered.

'Oh fuck…That's it I'm calling security.' He grinned, adjusting his jeans discreetly.

'Problem Mr P.' I smiled wickedly.

'Not at all Mrs P.' He grinned.

'Ah, excuse me, SJP.' I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He clutched me close.

'You know one things for damn sure.'

'What's that Spank?' I grinned and kissed him softly.

'We're gonna have some fun at this meeting tomorrow.' He raised the one eyebrow questioningly.

'Oh so much fun.' I laughed. Relieved that the worries on his mind had passed us by.

'I love you Spank Ransom.'

'I love you Miss Piggy.' He laughed raucously.

Then we went back to join in the family celebrations.

'Have you decided on a date?' Clare Pattinson asked.

'A…date?' Duh!

'For the wedding baby girl. I know Robert's busy but you really have to plan these things well in advance.'

'We haven't…I mean we only…We haven't thought about it.' I mumbled.

'Well plenty of time but don't leave it too long. I want babies, lots of babies.' She chuckled teasingly.

I gulped. 'Rob want's four, two girls and two boys.' I smiled nervously.

'And you baby girl…What do you want.' She asked softly, taking my hand and rubbing circles with her thumb over my skin.

'I…Well…I mean…I do want children but…'

'You're twenty-four Clarissa. There's plenty of time for you dear. Don't let Robert push you into something unless you're ready.' She smiled and kissed my cheek. 'Now, let's change the subject. Are you going with Robert to Toronto next week?'

'Next week?'

'Yes dear, he starts filming 'Cosmopolis' next week. Surely he told you?'

'Yes…Of course he did. Bloody hell. I don't know Clare.'

'Mum.' She said precipitously.

'Sorry…Mum. I have this meeting tomorrow about my novel and Curtis Brown want to sign me and…'

'Hey…Shop talk. Out of bounds baby girl.' It was Lizzy, dear sweet, knows what to say at the right time, Lizzy Pattinson.

'Sorry.' I told her.

'Don't apologise love. Now Champer's all round. You want another mum?' Lizzy asked, giving me a conspiratorial wink.

'Just a small one dearest.' Clare replied.

'Liz, where's Rob.' I asked, looking around the room.

'Last time I saw him he was chatting to someone on his cellphone love.' She told me. 'He's probably on the terrace having a Cancer stick.' She grimaced disdainfully.

'Excuse me Cl…Um…Mum. I'm just going to find my fiancée.' I grinned.

'You know that will take some getting used to.' Clare laughed.

'There he is.' Lizzy was right.

Iphone in one hand, ciggie in the other and laughing hysterically.

I pulled the sliding door across and he turned. 'Hang on Tom.'

'Hi handsome…Whatcha doin?' I grinned.

Yeah okay…I'll admit, the Brandy and Champagne was going to my head…A little.

Rob giggled. 'Come here beautiful, say hello to my BFF.' He laughed and clicked his phone to speaker.

'Tom, say hello to the most gorgeous girl you'll ever meet.' Rob announced happily, pulling me into his side.

Of course, I'd heard of and seen pictures of Tom Sturridge. I knew he was one of Rob's closest friends but he never answered. Never said a word.

'Tom…Are you there mate.' Rob shrugged. 'That's strange. Tom…Hey.'

Then we heard a commotion in the suite and there he was. Tom Sturridge, pulling the glass sliding door and stepping out onto the terrace.

He laughed hysterically and he and Rob hugged each other, very manly like.

'Oh shit…Sorry love. I haven't seen this wanker for a while. Tom…I want you to meet the future Mrs Pattinson.' Rob pronounced proudly.

Tom took my hand and kissed it, I blushed, I know I did.

I could feel it rising from my chest, up my neck and bursting out onto my cheeks.

'Isn't she beautiful.' Another voice behind me said.

I knew this voice. I'd had conversations with this voice less than 24 hours ago.

I turned.

'Hey Clarrie…Surprise!'

'Kristen…What are you doing here?'

'I'm working in London for a few days with Tom and well, when he said he was coming over to see you guys. I asked if I could tag along. You don't mind do you?' She asked shyly.

'Of course I don't mind. It's lovely to see you.' I told her.

Rob and Tom raised eyebrows quizzically.

'Why didn't you say you were coming to London?' I asked her, giving her a hug.

'You know what Clarrie. I completely forgot. When I got home from the MMA's my mom had me packed and ready to fly out. So, here I am.' She grinned.

'Come on, let's get a drink. You know everyone here, come and say hello.' I told her, linking my arm in hers.

'See you dudes.' Kristen called to Tom and Rob.

'Yeah…Um…Right.' Tom mumbled.

'They're friends.' I heard Rob tell Tom as we walked back into the main room.

'Lizzy, Victoria, Clare and even Richard stared incredulously.

'They don't like me dude.' Kristen said quietly.

'Well, you're my friend. They'll have to get used to it.' I told her equally quietly.

'Lizzy…You know Kristen.' I said, pouring Kris and I a glass of champagne.

''Yes I know her.' Lizzy answered coldly.

'Liz, what's in the past…Stays in the past. We'll start again…Lizzy Pattinson, this is Kristen Stewart…My friend.'

Kristen smiled sheepishly and held her hand out. Lizzy took it, looked at me and attempted the Pattinson glare.

It didn't work. Lizzy smiled. 'Nice to meet you Kristen.' She said, making an effort at least.

'Yeah you too dude.' Kristen smiled.

Once the ice had been broken with the Pattinson clan. Kristen took off her jacket and was visibly relaxing.

I excused myself and went to the bedroom.

All this drama, shock and mediatoring…Is that a word?

Anyway, I was exhausted, hot sticky and desperate for a pee.

I did my business and grabbed my suitcase.

I felt a painful twinge in my side. 'Ouch.'

I must have pulled something when I yanked the case onto the bed.

Rob walked into the room.

'Hey beautiful, you okay?' He asked softly.

'I need a shower Rob, a change of clothes. I won't be long. Make my excuses love alright?' I smiled.

'Are you hungry love? We're all starving, I'm going to order a buffet, will that be alright or do you want something else?' He asked.

He was sat on the bed, watching me as I stripped off my clothes.

'You look very sexy there Mr Ransom.' I grinned.

'And you look fucking amazing standing there.'

He smiled and patted the bed next to him.

My jeans gone, my hoody gone, I was standing in just a t-shirt, it barely reached my thighs…in other words…I was barearsed naked.

'Come here.' He ordered huskily.

'Rob, we have a room full of company down the hall…We can't.' I said as I walked toward him.

'Hold that thought love.'

He jumped up and disappeared out of the bedroom door.

What was he up to? Security? Naw, he wouldn't…Would he?

I giggled at the thought of Rob calling his security detail to eject his own family, friends and business associates.

'Right 10 minutes love. I told mum we were both sweaty and stinky and in need of a shower.'

He grinned mischievously, as he ripped his own clothes off.

I whipped my t-shirt over my head, while he struggled with his jeans.

'Bugger.' He giggled.

'More haste…Less speed.' I grinned. Turning tail.

'Hey, where are you going?'

'Shower lover.' I wriggled my bare arse at him.

He growled sexily and scooped me up into his arms.

We did shower…Well, we stood under the shower while he made delicious love to me.

It's amazing the strange but oh so satisfying positions you can get into in a shower.

The six jets strategically placed, adding to the pleasure.

Hooray for power showers.

The only dampener, pardon the stupid pun. Was when, with my foot on his shoulder and his face in my…Well use your imagination.

I slipped and almost suffocated him. Which in turn brought on a fit of giggles and while Spanks tongue did indescribable things. I was giggling silently, like a five year old.

'Clarrie…Stop moving…Hmmm god you taste good.' He hummed. Not helping Rob.

I wanted to physically slap my face. 'Calm the fuck down.' I growled.

'I am calm love…Just, hmmm. Incredibly turned on.' He groaned.

Knowing that all those people were in the suite, sort of put me off.

Don't get me wrong, his fingers, mouth and tongue were bringing me close but…

'Rob…I'm sorry love…I can't let myself go, fuck…Oh, Rob please stop.' I begged him, albeit half heartedly.

'Can't stop baby…Need you to…Ah…There.' He sighed as he found the one place where he knew I would lose myself.

'Oh fuck…Mmm…Yes…Oh god.' I cried as he brought me expertly to orgasm.

He lapped me hard, taking everything.

He moved my foot from his shoulder and slowly kissed his way back up my body.

'Jesus Clarrie, you're so beautiful. You have a glow on your face after you cum. Your eyes sparkle…God I need to be in you baby but…'

'I know…We have company.' I groaned.

'Come on let's get cleaned up and go and finish this party.' He smiled and kissed me slowly.

Patty nudged me and I was so tempted…Oh to hell with it.

'What are you doing love…Oh fuck Clarrie…Gonna…Oh…Fuck…Hmmm.'

Yeah, you guessed it. I was giving my man…A suck job!

We dried and dressed both of us grinning madly.

'You realise 10 minutes turned into half an hour love?' He grinned, the bloody hairy caterpillar's doing a victory dance above his eyes.

'We were sweaty and smelly and…'

'Randy?' Rob laughed.

'I was going to say horny…But randy works.' I laughed.

We walked out of our bedroom, clean jeans, t-shirts.

No shoes, his hair damp, mine wet and we walked back into the sitting room.

I turned scarlet when Lizzy burst out laughing.

'You two look like the cat's that got the cream.'

I bit my lip.

Rob guffawed and I shoved my face into his chest, while our guests laughed hysterically.

'Hey babe.' Rob chuckled above me.

My sister beat me to it.

Although her snorts were no where near as loud as mine, it could still be heard.

Bless her, did she take some stick, especially from Tom, he thought it was hilarious.

'Wait till you hear Clarrie's.' Rob chuckled.

'Thank's for that Spank.' I groaned in his chest.

I felt him and heard him laugh hysterically.

When Rob said he'd ordered a buffet. I thought, sandwiches, sausage rolls, crisps, maybe vol-au-vents. When the doorbell rang an hour later and Richard opened the door. I wondered what the hell was going on.

Four waiters, rolled four trolleys into the room, each trolley laden with covered dishes.

'Would you like us to set the buffet in the dining room, Mr Pattinson.' The head waiter asked.

Rob looked at me, I shrugged.

'Yes that would be lovely young man.' Mum P stepped into the breach.

'Thanks mum.' Rob smiled gratefully.

Doorbell rang again. 'It's like King's Cross station in here.' Lizzy laughed, as she opened the door.

More waiters, pushing more trolleys and a chef, complete with tall white hat.

'Christ…What did you order Robbie?' Victoria asked.

'I don't know.' He looked at the room service menu.

'Executive buffet for 12. Includes Lobster, Ham on the bone, Turkey, Chicken, salads and assorted side dishes and sweets.' He grinned.

'What no burgers.' I giggled.

'What's the grub like Mrs P.' Tom asked, trying to look over Clare's shoulder and into the dining room.

'Michael the chef will call us, when he's ready to serve.' Clare informed us matter-of-factly.

'Right well, I'm going outside for a ciggie, coming love?' Rob smiled, taking my hand.

'Oh dear, don't tell me you're a smoker baby girl?' Mum P asked disdainfully.

'Only until we're ready for a baby mum. Then we'll both give it up.' I assured her.

'We won't be smoking long then love.' Rob grinned wickedly.

That seemed to satisfy Clare.

She grinned back and sighed.

I had a feeling she was already knitting bootee's.


End file.
